Decisions, Decisions
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: YAOI(boyxboy) When something changes in the Lord of the West, he decides that there is only one person who can help him. The question is, WILL this person help? InuxSess
1. Something Changed

Disclaimer-I do not own 'Inuyasha'. If I did, I'd sure as hell have a better computer! :)

Alrighty, people! I am attempting to post this because of _numerous_ requests for another InuxSess. Yes I am still posting on 'New Moon Fears' , but I have a lot of people wanting to see Sesshomaru as a bitch again, apparently *evil smile* That is fun to write.

 _As promised, I have a warning for any of my previous reviewers who may not like this one.  
 **Vampiredoll666**_ \- I do not think you will like this one, or at least parts of it. Sesshy is totally the bitch of this story, and Inuyasha is gonna scare the living fuck out him (not hurt him, though). You're welcome to read it anyways, if you still wish to do so :) (I promise Sesshy ends up enjoying himself...)

Warnings: A _seriously_ ooc Sesshomaru (natural dom having a sub cycle; you'd be ooc, too!) *LANGUAGE* More warnings to come in future chappies! (and I have spelled Koga like this because it's that way in the anime)  


 **'Decisions,** **Decisions'**

Chapter 1: Something Changed

Sesshomaru shook his head as an unfamiliar dizziness threatened to overtake him. He stopped walking and gave a soft growl under his breath.

Something was wrong.

It was fall, the time of year he usually went into heat, but something wasn't right. He felt...weak.

A couple of days ago, he'd sent his pack to the Western Castle, intending to spend the next week or so in the same manner he usually did - looking for somebody worth his time.

His whole body would burn and ache with the need to find a submissive mate and _thoroughly_ dominate them, but of course, the aristocratic assassin had some high standards.  
Too high, apparently, because in the several hundred years since he'd reached maturity, he had yet to find anyone who met them.

But this time, it felt different.

When his heat started, he usually felt extra-aggressive and even stronger than normal. Now, he felt weak and almost...passive.

The pain was different, too. Usually, it was just a burning ache to fuck someone worthy of his time into the ground. Right now, though, he had pain in his body that he did not recognize. He had never been ill, but he imagined it felt like this.

The most alarming difference was that instead of the need to find someone suitable and dominate them, he felt a different need.

He felt the need to be taken care of. Hmph, ridiculous _._

Suddenly, his memory flashed; he vaguely remembered Father telling him once that dominant demons sometimes had a submissive cycle to keep them balanced. This cycle affected not just the body, but the mind, as well.

If the demon didn't find someone to submit to, they'd get sick. Really, _really_ sick. And the stronger the demon, the worse this cycle would affect them.

Sesshomaru frowned. This was not happening. He would never submit!

Just as this thought flashed through his mind, sharp pain sizzled through every bone in his body, and he dropped to his knees when a wave of nausea made his stomach roll.

He struggled back to his feet, shaking as he realized his scent had changed.

He smelled like a pathetic submissive! And strongly, too!

Sesshomaru dug his claws into a nearby tree when his legs threatened to give out on him. His head began to pound and his muscles spasmed painfully. What kind of hell was this?!

He snarled savagely and narrowed his eyes as the late afternoon sun seemed to get impossibly brighter, like it knew his head hurt and wanted to make it worse.

Sesshomaru found himself leaning against the tree as the pain in his head pulsed with his heartbeat, causing his vision to waver, and another wave of nauseous dizziness washed over him.

This was the worst he'd ever felt, and he found himself wondering if, after all his battles, this was what was going to end his life. How ridiculously pathetic.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence approaching him swiftly.

Sesshomaru growled and lifted a clawed hand defensively as he felt demonic energy sweep the area.

He struggled to focus his eyes on a dark figure that had just appeared at the treeline, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision. He became alarmed when he realized his nose wasn't picking up any scents, _at all_.

Sesshomaru hissed as the dark figure stepped closer and resolved itself into Koga, the Wolf-Prince from the Northern Mountains.

The younger demon looked shocked, saying. "I don't believe it! You're Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, right?"

Sesshomaru did not realize that as soon he heard his brother's name, the pounding in his head calmed to a tolerable level and he didn't feel quite so nauseous.

Koga stepped closer, and Sesshomaru started to back away, but as soon as he let go of the tree, he crumpled to the ground. Koga looked alarmed, asking anxiously. "Hey, are you ok?"

The loudness of the wolf's voice made his head pound worse, and he heard himself saying. "Shhhh." as he lifted his hands to the sides of his head so it wouldn't explode.

The demonic prince moved closer to kneel by him, and Sesshomaru growled warningly. Koga raised his eyebrows and spoke very softly. "It's ok. You're a dominant that's having a submissive cycle, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru hissed as ferociously as he could and pulled away from the wolf.

At least, he tried to. His body wouldn't cooperate, and he only succeeded in leaning away a few inches.

Koga frowned and asked gently. "First one?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, lowering his eyes from the intense sapphire gaze of the younger demon. His pride burned; he never lowered his eyes, but he couldn't help it.

He flinched when he saw one of Koga's hands lifting towards him, then he heard the quiet voice. "It's alright, Sesshomaru. I only came here because I caught the scent of a submissive, but I didn't realize it was you. I'm not gonna try to claim you; I wanna live longer than a week from now."

Surprised and confused, Sesshomaru raised his eyes to meet electric blue and the wolf prince smiled at him. "Whoever has the audacity to try to take advantage of this, I figure you'll kill them when you're back to normal for daring to dominate you."

Sesshomaru felt a clawed hand settle on his head, gently stroking his hair. The pounding eased off at the gentle touch as Koga said quietly. "You will get sicker if you don't find someone to submit to, though. Like, really sick."

Sesshomaru nodded and whispered. "Hurt all over."

Koga gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "I know you hurt. Sesshomaru, no matter how strong you are, the submissive cycle could kill you if you don't submit." the younger demon sighed. "Inuyasha won't have _any_ family then."

At the sound of his brother's name, Sesshomaru felt the sharp edge of the pain dull, and he found himself thinking about the hanyou.

Inuyasha was defiant and reckless, but...he was also strong, brave, and rather..attractive. He protected his pack fiercely, and Sesshomaru felt the urge to be protected, an urge he had never felt before. Inuyasha was the only person he knew that might be worth submitting to.

He whimpered at the wolf, who tilted his head. "You have somebody particular in mind?"

He nodded slowly, and after a moment, Koga's eyes widened and he whispered. "This is somebody I know, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru nodded again. The younger demon breathed. "Would this be a certain hanyou? Perhaps one that you've been really hateful towards in the past?"

Sesshomaru gave a low whine and a tiny nod. Koga stared at him for a long moment, then sighed loudly. "I don't know how well this is gonna go; you've been really shitty to him over the years. But, if you want...I'll take you to him."

Sesshomaru nodded, stopping when the movement renewed his headache's fury. Koga stood, and Sesshomaru tried to, but was unable to get past his knees. He was too weak and in too much pain to even get to his feet.

Koga crouched back next to him, wearing a speculative look. "You don't have the strength to walk, do you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head with a shame-filled whimper. The wolf took a deep breath. "Ok. I know you're too proud to get carried, but if I leave you alone to go get Mutt-face, there's no telling what kind of low-life scum might show up. You do smell really good, and if you can't even stand, you're not gonna be able to defend yourself."

Suddenly terrified of being found by _anyone_ other than this demon or his little brother, Sesshomaru reached out to weakly grip the younger male's arm. "No. Not...alone..please."

Koga nodded. "I won't leave you alone, ok? But I do know your pride won't let me carry you, so the only option is to get some of your strength back."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen and he released the wolf's arm.

The darker demon frowned. "Relax, I said I'm not gonna try to claim you. I can trick your inner demon. Do you trust me?"

Sesshomaru hesitated; even though they were both royals, he barely knew this ookami with bright blue eyes. How was he supposed to trust someone he barely knew?

In spite of this, he found himself nodding. If Koga was not trustworthy, the younger demon would've already taken advantage of his weakened state. "I..I trust you, wolf-prince."

Koga leaned close and hugged him, raining gentle kisses over his forehead. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the sick feeling began to fade, and he leaned into the embrace. One clawed hand began gently massaging the back of his neck while another stroked his hair. Sesshomaru felt the weakness in his muscles recede as the wolf made him feel safe and cared for.

Then Koga pulled away, whispering, "Come on, it won't last long." The demonic prince stood and helped him to his feet.

As Sesshomaru stood shakily to his full height, the slightly shorter demon smiled up at him and lifted one hand to scratch lightly behind his ear.

Sesshomaru leaned into the touch as the wolf spoke gently. "Good boy. You know, if you weren't so damn dangerous, I would definitely _not_ be taking you to someone else."

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and meekly followed Koga as he began walking.

x~x~x

Koga watched over his shoulder as the powerful dog demon followed him, quiet and docile.

Sesshomaru was a devastatingly gorgeous demonic specimen, and his changed scent was intensely appealing. The arrogant youkai smelled pretty damn good normally, but now...Koga shivered as the submissive scent tempted his own dominant nature.

When he shivered, he saw wide amber eyes flick up to him, then hurriedly drop back down to the ground.

Koga sighed in sympathy; normally a dominant himself, he'd had a submissive cycle last year, his own first. It was _awful!_  
Pain, weakness, nausea...not to mention the fatal blow to pride and dignity...the list went on, and he knew the proud canine following him was miserable, physically and mentally.

When he'd had his last year, he'd been forced to explain the whole thing to Inuyasha, and his former enemy had helped him. They'd had a wild, satisfying, slightly violent week together, and when Koga's heat had passed, they didn't stay together, but they were good friends now. They often got together for a day or two, whether to hang out, hunt, or hook up.

Inuyasha was not only skilled, he was a surprisingly considerate lover. The beautiful hanyou could be tender and passionate, but if Koga was in the mood for some roughness, all he had to do was say so, and Inuyasha was only too happy to indulge him.

And while the dominant Alpha hanyou had never had a submissive cycle, he sometimes asked Koga to take him, liberate him from control or responsibility. When this happened, Koga took good care of his friend, treating him with more care and respect than he'd ever shown anybody.

Koga glanced back over his shoulder as he caught the faintest scent of tears. Sesshomaru was shaking as he walked, and there was shame in his scent.

Koga spoke softly, knowing the older demon's head still pounded. "You alright?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, still staring at the ground as though it held a secret. "Inuyasha...hates me. Might not...help me. Let me...suffer."

Koga slowed his steps until the taller male reached him, but the youkai stopped before passing him. The amber eyes lifted to his, then dropped back down.  
He spoke quietly to the older canine. "I doubt it. Inuyasha has a really good heart under that attitude of his, and he doesn't like to see anyone suffer, especially if he's able to help. Besides, he doesn't hate you for the past, he's scared of you because of it."

Koga saw the disbelief that crossed the fine features of the pale demon, hearing a soft huff. "Ridiculous. Inuyasha not scared of anything."

He shrugged, not really surprised that he knew Mutt-face better than his own brother did. "Fine, don't believe me."

Immediately, an apologetic whimper burst out of Sesshomaru. "Sorry. Please...don't leave alone. Don't be...mad at me."

Koga frowned; the Lord of the West was getting worse. "This has really gotten you freaked out, huh?"

Sesshomaru hesitated, then nodded slowly as shame flooded his scent.

Koga nodded, deciding the older demon should know what he was in for before this got out of hand. "Look, Sesshomaru. You should know, the stronger a demon is, the worse this cycle is. It's affecting your thinking, and it's gonna get worse. As powerful as you are, this cycle is gonna kick your ass, my friend."

Amber eyes widened at him, and the softest little whine could be heard in the demon lord's chest.

Koga lifted one hand to rub gentle circles on the youkai's back, seeing Sesshomaru flinch, then relax into the caring attention as the fearful whine faded.

The wolf-prince spoke gently. "It's ok, I'm not mad and I'm not gonna leave you alone. I'll keep you safe until we reach your brother, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, whispering, "Thank you."

Koga stayed right next to the taller male as they continued towards Inuyasha.

.

 _End of ch1: Something Changed_

Hmmm, yes I am aware just how ooc our dear Sess is. I hope the cycle thing is a satisfactory reason; it is really messing with his mind big-time.

Is going to Inuyasha really a good idea? Guess we'll find out...

next time on 'Decisions, Decisions'

Chapter 2: Somebody to Help

In which Inuyasha gets the surprise of his life!


	2. Somebody To Help

Disclaimer: Still do not own these lovely characters or the manga/anime they're from.

 _'Decisions, Decisions'_

 **Dear readers, reviewers, and** **followers:** I promise I will continue to update as regularly as possible. That being said, several things have happened; my mother-in-law was diagnosed with cancer, I literally _just_ became a great-aunt (at 27) and I have been bitten by a brown recluse, and I'm attempting to get a job. Plus we tried to fix this computer, just made it worse...

Please be patient with me, and I promise I will do everything I can to keep my fellow freaks entertained :)

Warnings: Language, more occ Sess.

 **Chapter 2: Somebody To Help**

* _Koga stayed right next to the taller male as they continued towards Inuyasha._ *

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably on his branch, gazing up at the afternoon sky. He'd been feeling restless today, and kinda frisky. He found himself wondering where Koga was; the striking wolf was supposed to come by today, but hadn't shown up yet.

He smiled as he thought about his beautiful enemy-turned-friend and the fun they had together. Not just screwing around, although _that_ was amazing. Koga could make him laugh, and when they hunted together, it was exhilarating and they always got their prey.

Inuyasha tilted his head as an image of a different demon flashed through his mind, and without meaning to, his focus shifted to his heartless bastard of a brother.

The cruel, powerful youkai scared the shit out of him, but he thought about the arrogant jerk a lot, wondering what he'd be like if he wasn't such an asshole.

He felt his body tighten as his perpetually filthy mind began imagining what the pale, sadistic demon might be like as a mate. Definitely a dominant. Probably rough and controlling as shit, but Inuyasha shivered. Even domineering and demanding, it would likely be incredible.

Suddenly, two scents reached him; Koga's rich, wolfy scent, and an intoxicating one that seemed familiar. He turned his head to see Koga approaching his tree.  
The wolf smiled, but seemed uneasy about something as he greeted him. "Yo, muttface. I need to talk to you about something kinda important."

Inuyasha tried to ignore the other scent to focus on his friend. "Oh, so serious, mangy wolf. What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked as he dropped gracefully to the ground.

Koga took a deep breath, then spoke carefully. "Ok, you remember what happened to me last year?"

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten at the memory; Koga had been seriously fucked up by something the older male had called a 'submissive cycle'. The ookami had been so ill, Inuyasha had feared for the Prince of the North's life.

And that hadn't even been the worst part. The proud, brash wolf had been so subdued and passive, stripped of his dignity and seeking Inuyasha's approval in ways that had broken the hanyou's heart.

Wondering why on earth his friend was bringing this up, Inuyasha nodded and tried to answer delicately. "Yeah, the submissive cycle. It...it made you really sick. Why'd you ask?"

He watched as Koga hesitated, then plunged into the explanation. "Well, another dominant demon is having _his_ first submissive cycle, right now. He's already pretty ill, and really weak. He's in a lot of pain, and...it's messing with his mind like it did me. He wanted me to bring him to you, Inuyasha, and I doubt he would submit to another. If you don't help him, I...I don't think he's gonna make it."

Inuyasha was surprised to hear this. Was that where that faint captivating scent was coming from? It kinda smelled like Koga had when he had been in his cycle, but different. "He wanted to come to me? Who is it?"

Koga took his hand and led him into a small thicket. Inuyasha inhaled deeply as the tempting, slightly familiar scent got stronger. "Smells kinda familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

The wolf met his eyes. "Inuyasha, you might not really like this, but just remember, it's his first submissive cycle, and he's really freaked out and scared, ok?"

Inuyasha saw the concern in his friend's sapphire eyes and he nodded slowly. "So it's somebody I need to be careful with. Ok, I'll be nice, wolf-boy. I remember how sick and freaked out you were last year."

Koga sighed and tugged on his hand. They stepped into a tiny clearing, and Inuyasha's heart stopped.

There, curled in a ball on the ground, was his proud, powerful brother, whimpering softly.

"Se...Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha choked out, ears laying back in instinctive fear, and he felt Koga's hand tighten on his. At the sound of his voice, the silver head slowly lifted, pain-filled amber eyes meeting his own. He heard the soft whine the demon made as he tried to move.

"Inu-yasha?"

He stepped forward, seeing the youkai flinch as the golden eyes dropped back to the ground. Sesshomaru tried to move again, but collapsed with a pitiful whimper.

Inuyasha moved closer, feeling Koga follow him. He crouched next to the demon. "Oh, Sesshomaru." he breathed as his brother tried to cringe away from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, ok? I know you don't feel well, aniki. Look, I'm not attacking you, ok?"

Slowly, the tortured honey eyes lifted to his. He smiled as reassuringly as he could, then slowly lifted one hand to stroke sky-silver hair, remembering how much even that small action had helped Koga and how the wolf had craved the touch once he'd known Inuyasha was going to take care of him.

Sesshomaru flinched at first, then gave a soft whine as he tilted his head into the attention, keeping those amber eyes fixed on him as though afraid he'd disappear.

Inuyasha spoke softly, knowing his brother's head probably hurt like hell. "It's ok, Sesshomaru. You're gonna be alright. First things first; have you eaten lately?" The demon shook his head, and he continued. "Ok, well, you need to. I know you're nauseous, but not eating will make you even weaker. Does anything sound good?"

Koga kneeled next to them and said softly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha will stay here with you. I'll go get what you want; he's right, you do need to eat."

Sesshomaru said quietly. "Deer..sounds good. Need..water, too."

Koga nodded and stood. "I'll be back soon."

As the wolf left, Inuyasha caught a scent of fear from his brother. "Sesshomaru, are...are you scared of me?"

The golden eyes lowered and the youkai breathed. "Mean...very mean to you. Now you have chance...mean to me."

Inuyasha frowned. "You think I'm going to be abusive to you because of our past? That I'm gonna take advantage of this to punish you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, keeping his amber eyes on the ground as the hanyou continued to stroke his hair.

Inuyasha whispered. "Then why would you ask Koga to bring you here?" He felt the demon shaking as the tiny reply reached his ears.

"Don't want...to feel like this...don't want to die."

Inuyasha sighed. "That doesn't mean you had to come _here_. You could have asked Koga to help. Hell, Sesshomaru, you're the fuckin' Lord of the West; you could have picked _anybody_ you wanted."

Slowly, the honey eyes lifted to his. "You're the only person...worth submitting to. Yasha strong...beautiful. Protective. Hope...hope protect me."

Inuyasha hesitated, realizing that the older male was just as fucked up by this cycle as Koga had been, if not more so. It was definitely messing with his mind if Sesshomaru was asking for protection. Again, he remembered how Koga had desperately sought his approval throughout the week of his cycle. Was Sesshomaru gonna be like that?  
Finally, he answered quietly.

"Well, yeah, I'll protect you and keep you safe. I ain't got a problem with that. But...I'm not sure about claiming you, and that's the only way to make absolutely sure you survive this. Seems like if I did that, I'd be in trouble when your cycle passes."

To his surprise, his big brother whimpered and shifted closer like he was trying to get in his lap. "No trouble. Owe Yasha my life."

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as Sesshomaru met his eyes. "Please...help me, little brother."

 _End of Ch 2-Somebody To Help_

Yes, I know it's short, and I'm sorry. But in case you didn't read the top, my mother-in law was just diagnosed with cancer (for the 4th time in her life) and I am dealing with a nasty spider-bite (brown recluse-if you've ever had one, you know what I'm dealing with)

There's 500 other things going on at the same time, but I am still going to be doing my best to update for all you lovelies! Be patient with me, and I will make it up to y'all!

next time 'Ch 3: Comfort'

In which Inuyasha tries to make his big brother feel better.


	3. Comfort

Disclaimer-Still don't own them. Come to think of it, if I owned these characters, they'd be in trouble...

~*~"Decisions, Decisions"~*~

I appreciate the support, y'all! So many kind thoughts have been a great help *hugs* When I have free time, I have been reading other fics. (as that can relax me a bit more than trying to get my own stories up) And anytime I can manage, I am typing out the updates.  
I've been getting my _fix_ of _fics_ :)

 _Warnings: Um, smoochie-smoochie, language, slightly freaked out Sess...not much...yet ;) Oh, and we get more of an explanation on the submissive cycle.  
_

 **"Chapter 3: Comfort"**

Previously on 'D, D'... _*Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as Sesshomaru met his eyes. "Please...help me, little brother."*_

Sesshomaru could see the conflict in Inuyasha's honey eyes.

His little brother did want to help him, but was worried about repercussions. Inuyasha thought claiming him would result in a vicious retaliation of some sort once the demon was back to himself.

Unsure of how to allay that fear, Sesshomaru whimpered and shakily shifted his aching body closer to the younger male, noticing that the closer he got, the better he felt. He said softly. "Feel better when closer to you."

Inuyasha gave him a small smile. "Yeah, um, contact with a dominant eases the symptoms. Look, Sesshomaru, I'm still not sure it's safe to claim you, but I can make you feel better."

Sesshomaru nodded, willing to agree to _anything_ to stop this awful torture. "Please? Still feel awful...miserable. Otouto help?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna claw me or poison me or anything, are you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Promise. I'll be good."

Inuyasha nodded, saying quietly. "Ok. The more contact we have, the better you'll feel. Do you mind if I take off your armor?"

Sesshomaru shook his head again, watching as the hanyou leaned close to unstrap his heavy, confining armor, then set it aside. He sighed in relief. "Thank you. That's better."

Inuyasha smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Alright. I...I can tell you're nervous, so I'm gonna tell you what I'm doing before I do it. That way, I won't freak you out, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded and tried to shift closer, but his weakened body resisted.

Inuyasha noticed and spoke gently. "Ok, I'm gonna pull you onto my lap so the contact can relieve your symptoms. I'll be careful; I know you're hurting. Is that alright with you?"

Sesshomaru nodded urgently, desperate to be rid of at least some of this misery. Inuyasha leaned close and gently embraced him, and even that touch felt soothing.

His little brother carefully pulled him onto his lap so he was sitting sideways on the crossed legs. Immediately, Sesshomaru felt the edge of the pain and weakness fading a little.  
He started to curl up closer to the younger male, but his pride chose that moment to try fighting this whole situation.

Sesshomaru froze and went to pull away from the half-breed that was trying to help him.

Pain flared through every fiber of his being, and he got so nauseous, he began to dry-heave.

He felt Inuyasha carefully pull him close again, and he stopped heaving, slumping against the hanyou as his whole body shivered unpleasantly. After a moment, he heard the pup's voice. "Sesshomaru, how much do you actually know about this cycle?"

He answered in a weak whisper. "Not much. Father said dominant-natured demons have a submissive cycle sometimes...to keep us balanced or something. Um, and the stronger a demon is, the worse the cycle is. He...he never got a chance to explain more; he died before I reached sexual maturity, which is when he would have explained everything."

Sesshomaru stayed still as a clawed hand tenderly stroked his hair, and he heard Inuyasha speak softly. "Yeah, that's pretty limited knowledge. I...I know some other stuff about it, and..um..I could tell you, if you want."

Nodding, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the ground as the younger male told him things he hadn't known. It never occurred to him to wonder how the orphaned half-demon knew so much about this.

Inuyasha spoke gently. "The submissive cycle _is_ to keep you balanced. The reason it makes you so ill and confused, is so you are unable to fight a dominant. The only sure way to survive is to submit, so your body gets weak and hurts; you can't stop a dominant, and being this miserable makes you more likely to accept one so they can take care of you, make you feel better. That's why stronger demons are affected worse. The confusion and the effect on your thinking, is to make it easier on your pride; you aren't really aware of just how...different you're acting."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement; he was only vaguely aware that he should not be acting the way he was.

Inuyasha sighed against his hair. "This next one sucks, aniki. If your dominant side does try to fight the cycle, it will only make it worse on you. That's why you felt the way you did when you tried to pull away from me. You...I'm sorry, aniki, but it'd be in your best interests not to fight the cycle,...or, um, me. You'll get much sicker, much faster. The...the more you cooperate, the easier it'll be on you."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, trying to swallow his pride and stubborn nature. He did _not_ want to feel any worse than he did already. "I...I will not fight, Yasha." He felt tears of frustration gathering in his eyes, but before he could wipe them away, his little brother was licking them away.

The younger male breathed against his cheek. "The cycle makes it harder to hide emotions, too, and it's also what's wrong with the way you're talking. For what it's worth, I am so sorry that you're having to go through this."

Now knowing that to fight his urges would only lead to more torture, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, then leaned against the hanyou, curling up to the warm, solid chest.

In that instant, the raging storm inside him calmed significantly.  
He felt safe, protected. Inuyasha would defend him.  
He could accept the half-demon that knew so much about what was wrong with him.

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as clawed hands gently roamed his hair, back and shoulders; everywhere his intended dominant touched him, the pain and weakness faded.

Deciding that filtering his words could prove just as harmful as filtering his urges, he spoke softly. "Strong, beautiful Yasha. Thank you for helping me."

He felt the younger male take a shaky breath and heard his heart speed up. "Um, you're welcome. So...so you really think I'm strong and..and beautiful?"

He buried his face against the warm neck and nodded, feeling the slight shiver that passed through his brother as he answered. "Yes. Really strong, really beautiful. Always thought that, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And you have...really good heart...to help someone mean as me."

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha shrug, then heard him say quietly. "Yeah, after all the shit you've done to me, I oughtta just take you somewhere and leave you there. Your scent's really strong and really appealing; it wouldn't take long for someone to find you."

Sesshomaru tensed at the thought, and he found himself whimpering desperately as he lifted his hands to clutch at the front of Inuyasha's kimono. He trembled as the hanyou spoke gently. "Shhh, I'm not gonna do that. You...you can stay with me until your cycle passes. I'm sorry I scared you, just thought you should be aware that I could do that."

He felt soft lips touch his temple and heard his intended dominant inhaling his scent. When the soft lips pressed a little harder against his temple, he cautiously shifted his body against the younger male's and turned his head to meet his brother's eyes.

He watched the warm amber as he tilted his head the last inch to tentatively touch his lips to Inuyasha's.

The golden eyes widened in surprise, then the arm around him tightened and a clawed hand slid into his hair to cradle the back of his head. Inuyasha's lips shifted against his, then he felt the younger male gently lick them.

Instinctively, he parted his lips with a soft whimper. He heard a low-pitched, reassuring rumble as Inuyasha deepened the kiss, tenderly licking at his fangs as they parted.

As the dominant male kissed him, Sesshomaru felt some of his strength returning to his muscles. With a desperate whine, he began kissing back fiercely and lifted his hands to broad shoulders, pressing against Inuyasha's warm, hard body invitingly.  
All he could think about at the moment was that kissing Inuyasha made him feel as if he wasn't going to die.

He felt both clawed hands move to frame his face, and Inuyasha gently broke their first kiss.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why the hanyou had stopped, it must be his fault somehow.

He whimpered softly at his intended dominant. "I...I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha's honey eyes filled with concern, and the pup began caressing his cheek markings. "Shhh, you didn't do anything wrong, aniki. You were actually doing very well. But Koga's coming back with the deer and water, and I figured you're having a shitty enough day without an audience, ok?"

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heating up; Inuyasha had only broken their kiss to protect him. "Oh, um, thank you. My...my senses have been acting up, I didn't know he was returning."

Inuyasha nodded, whispering, "Yeah, your senses act up as another reason for you to find someone who can keep you safe."

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "So...so I wasn't doing bad?"

The younger male smiled and shook his head. "Oh no, not bad at all. You were doing very well; you're responsive and you're a really good kisser."

Sesshomaru blushed and lowered his eyes, his submissive side compelling him to be honest with his intended dominant. "That...that was my first kiss, otouto."

Looking at the ground, he still sensed Inuyasha frown. "Really? You've never...you're a _dominant_ , Sesshomaru! What kind of jerk doesn't kiss their submissive?"

Sesshomaru breathed, "The kind who's never had a submissive."

.

.

 _End of Ch3: Comfort_

.

Sorry it's a bit short, still dealing with crap, I'm doing what I can, people :)

I also hope this chapter clarified the submissive cycle Sess is having; if he fights it, he'll just get worse.

Hmm, those damn standards of his...yeah, just about any sub-Sess story I write, he's totally pure for one reason or another, and Inuyasha gets to corrupt him in _every_ way ;)

By the way, when Inu scared him by saying he could abandon him, that is NOT what I was talking about when I said Inu scares the living fuck out of Sess. That will be next chappie.

Next time...Ch 4: Taboo Topics

In which Sess learns he should not bring up their past if he wants Inu to take care of him...*terrified Sess*


	4. Taboo Topics

Disclaimer - Still do not own rights or characters, just this depraved work of yaoifiction.

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

Yes, still dealing with real-life shit, and I don't think everyone's read that, since I am still getting reviews asking for updates without mention of the obstacles in my way. While I appreciate the enthusiasm for my work, I am dealing with crap, and I am doing the best I can. Thank you.

Warnings: Yes, here it is. Inu will NOT hurt Sess, but he is gonna freak out on him and scare him.(Sess does not get hurt in this fic besides from his cycle and when he first loses his virginity) LANGUAGE  
Other than that, nothing really worth a warning, except that Sess is still ooc, and will continue to be until his cycle ends.

 **Chapter 4: Taboo Topics**

Previously... _*Sesshomaru breathed. "The kind who's never had a submissive."*_

There was silence for a moment, then Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha whisper, "You ain't never been with anybody _at all_?"

He shook his head, then heard the younger male mutter, "You know that's hard to believe, right? You're so powerful, not to mention fucking gorgeous. How have you not..?"

Sesshomaru sighed, even though his heart had raced when Inuyasha had called him gorgeous. "I think my standards are too high."

He glanced up when he realized Inuyasha had started chuckling. "Now that makes sense. I thought you meant you hadn't been able to get one, but this makes a lot more sense. You just ain't found anyone good enough for you!"

Sesshomaru whispered, "Never been around you when I'm in heat. I may have high standards, but you...you actually exceed them, Yasha."

He watched as his brother's laughter froze, to be replaced with the most shock he'd ever seen on the pup's face. Wide golden eyes met his as Inuyasha spoke quietly. "Ohh. I was really not expecting that. That..that's more of a surprise than finding out you're in a submissive cycle or that you've never been with anyone. I'm gonna have to ask you about these standards of yours. Later, though. Umm, are..are you feeling better?"

Sesshomaru nodded; he wasn't in nearly as much pain, he didn't feel quite so confused, and he was pretty sure his ability to speak was improving the longer he stayed on Inuyasha's lap; being basically snuggled up to his intended dominant seemed to help him a great deal.

He felt his cheeks heating up as he said softly, "If it's ok, I...I'd like to stay on your lap. I am afraid, Yasha. If I move away from you, I might feel worse again."

The younger male smiled and tilted his head to touch their noses together. "You can stay right here, aniki. I could tell you were suffering and I don't want to see you like that again."

Just then, Koga walked into the tiny clearing, a buck slung over one shoulder and carrying a couple of waterskins. "Yo. You look like you're feeling better, Sesshomaru."

He nodded shyly at the dark wolf that had escorted him to his brother. "Yeah, um, I am, a little."

He felt Inuyasha gently rubbing his back with one hand and slowly move the other to his stomach. The clawed hand rubbed his belly tenderly, easing away the last of his nausea. "Better?" he heard the hanyou whisper.

Sesshomaru nodded as Koga began preparing the deer.

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha caressed his big brother gently as Koga sliced the deer meat with his claws.

When he felt the demon tremble in his arms, he met the wolf's eyes. Koga smiled and nodded, grabbing a small amount of the deer meat for himself as a hunting fee.

The demonic prince came over to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek and Sesshomaru on top of his head. "You two have fun. Mutt-face, be nice. Howl if you need me. Later."

It was quiet for a moment after he left, then Inuyasha felt the youkai shift in his arms and he glanced down.

Sesshomaru looked and smelled nervous as his golden eyes watched the ground and clawed fingers fidgeted with the edges of his sleeves.  
Inuyasha couldn't help his small smile; a nervous Sesshomaru was pretty damn adorable.

But no matter how adorable it was, he fully intended to get rid of that nervousness somehow, because the demon was certainly going through enough already without feeling nervous or unsure.

Inuyasha slowly lifted one hand to carefully graze his claws over Sesshomaru's cheek markings, feeling the powerful youkai shiver.

"Are your markings sensitive?" he asked softly as he traced the delicate stripes. He'd always found them fascinating, but had never dreamed of having this chance to see them up close, much less touch them.

The demon gave a small nod. "They always are, but...more so now."

Inuyasha whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be nice to them." as he tilted his head to brush his lips over the smooth burgundy stripes.

Sesshomaru shivered again, harder this time, and Inuyasha smiled when he heard a soft little moan. "Beautiful Sesshomaru." he breathed, feeling the skin under his lips heat up as his brother began to blush.  
He lifted one hand to tenderly stroke silky sky-silver hair, feeling the older male lean into the attention.

Inuyasha remembered what Koga had told him last year about how this submissive cycle affected dominant demons. Specifically, what it could do to their minds.

He spoke gently to the demon he had agreed to help through this. "Aniki, you want to be taken care of, don't you? Wanna feel safe and cared for?"

Sesshomaru whimpered softly and nodded, but Inuyasha could sense the shame he felt about it.

He continued speaking gently. "It's ok. Everybody wants to be taken care of sometimes. I know your pride is probably raging about this whole thing, but I'll take care of you, ok? I'll keep you safe and I'll do my best to make this week easier on you."

Slowly, wide amber eyes lifted to his and the youkai spoke hesitantly. "I...I've never wanted to..to be cared for before. Or felt this, um, urge to be...protected."

Inuyasha smiled as he continued stroking the long ice-blue hair. "So you're not used to feeling like that, and it makes you really uncomfortable, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded, murmuring, "It is an unsettling feeling." Then his brother blushed and started to lower his eyes, but Inuyasha gently caught his chin, bringing the shy golden eyes back to his.

He tilted his head and smiled reassuringly at the older male as he spoke softly. " You shouldn't ever lower your eyes to me. It's ok, aniki. I'll care for you and protect you. I'll treat you with respect."

He began trailing his fingers along the majestic demon's jaw, noticing the hitch in Sesshomaru's breathing.

Inuyasha whispered, "You know you can just tell me what you want and I'll help, right?"

He watched as the other canine blushed harder and hesitated.

He smiled at the unexpectedly shy demon lord. "It's ok, big brother. I'm not gonna laugh at you or anything. Come on, you can tell me." he finished in a coaxing tone.

Sesshomaru hesitated for just another moment before breathing, "Would..um..would you...kiss me again?"

Inuyasha smiled and tilted his head to press his lips to the demon's, hearing a soft moan as the sweet lips parted under his. He gently deepened the kiss, feeling one clawed hand wrap around the back of his neck and another slide into his hair.

He was pleased when his insecure submissive started tentatively kissing back, licking at his tongue and fangs and shifting even tighter against him.

Inuyasha growled softly in approval as he wrapped one arm around a slender waist and lowered his other hand to gently rub his brother's stomach. Sesshomaru whimpered into the kiss and shifted to bare his stomach, a vulnerable area on a canine demon.

Inuyasha carefully broke the kiss to gaze at the youkai, who looked confused. The hanyou realized the older male didn't know what he'd just done.

By offering access to his stomach, Sesshomaru had just committed his first truly submissive act.

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten, and he took a shaky breath before smiling at the once-proud youkai, knowing he couldn't bring himself to point out the offer of submission.

He watched the amber eyes as he carefully slid his hand under the edge of the silky kimono top to caress the warm, toned stomach.

Sesshomaru began to blush as soon as his fingertips touched skin, and Inuyasha heard a tiny whimper.

He began reassuring the regal demon. "Shh, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're a good boy, aren't you? You like having your stomach rubbed?"

His brother nodded shyly, blushing fire-rat red as he whispered. "Feels nice. Never gotten stomach rubbed before."

Inuyasha grinned as he continued stroking the vulnerable area. "Well, we are canines, aniki. Believe it or not, this will feel good anytime. You do gotta trust someone to do it, though. So, does this mean you trust me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, then frowned and lowered his eyes.

Concerned, Inuyasha tilted his head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The demon whispered, "I...I am sorry...for how I've treated you in the past."

Just like that, memories that Inuyasha had been avoiding flooded his mind:  
 _"Filthy half-breed." "Weak, worthless. With your dirty blood, how could you ever think yourself my equal?"  
_ The burn of poison as it ate away at his flesh.  
The feel of a clawed hand bursting out of his chest.  
 _"Filthy and worthless. You should never have been born, disgusting half-breed."_

Without consciously deciding on his actions, Inuyasha's hand left his brother's stomach to wrap around a slender throat, and he was snarling, fangs bared.

 _ **"Don't! Don't you dare mention the fucking past, Sesshomaru!"**_

He saw the wide honey eyes, full of fear, but the demon was not struggling or trying to move. He hissed at the older male.

 **"You wanna apologize, you wait till your cycle is over. I don't want an apology right now if you're just gonna take it back, understand?"**

A tiny nod answered him, and he continued in a low, threatening tone.

 **"If I start thinking about what an absolutely _fucking_ terrible big brother you've been, it's gonna make me want to _punish_ you, and your first submissive cycle will always be the _worst_ memory of your perfect _fucking_ life!"**

He snarled, baring his fangs at the youkai who had tried to kill him more times than he cared to count.

 **"I could do that, Sesshomaru. I'd make you pay for _every single_ cruel thing you've ever done or said to me. You think you were miserable before, just _imagine_ what the next week's gonna be like if I focus on our past."**

He caught the scent of tears as Sesshomaru began whimpering softly. "I'll be good, Yasha, I promise. Please..please don't hurt me. I'll behave, I swear."

Inuyasha felt the anger drain out of him at the sight and sound of Sesshomaru begging for mercy.

Even if it was just because of a stupid cycle, this was not the same Sesshomaru who haunted both his dreams and nightmares.

Carefully, he released the slender throat, surprised to see that there were no red marks or bruises on the pale flesh. He realized Sesshomaru was staring at him, but even after being released, the demon was making no move to get off his lap or away from him.

Inuyasha managed to whisper. "Did I hurt you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Scared me. Didn't move so you wouldn't hurt me."

Inuyasha sighed, irritated with himself over how he'd just acted. "Look, Sesshomaru. I'll call Koga for you. He ain't got no reason to be mad at you, and he can take care of you just as well as I can. He'll get you through this, and you won't have to deal with my bullshit."

Before he could howl to call the wolf back, he was surprised to feel a clawed hand cover his mouth and Sesshomaru whimpered softly at him. "No Koga. Please...let me stay. Stay with Yasha. I'll be good for you, promise."

Inuyasha stared at the youkai, then mumbled into the hand covering his mouth. "You shouldn't be spending your cycle with someone who could lose their temper on you. Koga would be safer."

His brother shook his head. "No wolf. Just Yasha. I do not care if you're angry, I deserve it. Still want to stay with Yasha."

He stared at the older male for a long moment. "Even knowing I could lose my temper, you still wanna stay with me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and said quietly. "I feel safe with you, as long as I behave."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Alright, aniki. Though, I would advise you not to bring up our past unless I give you permission. It was definitely a change, you being scared of me for once, but...I am sorry that I frightened you."

The demon lord shrugged. "It is ok, Yasha. I deserved it, and worse. Is there anything else I shouldn't do? I do not wish to make you angry again."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Don't scratch me badly. I'll understand if you get...um..carried away and cut me a little with your claws, but I don't wanna walk away from this with new scars."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll be careful, promise." Then the amber eyes widened, and the demon held his hands out in front of him, away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched with curiosity as his brother began muttering under his breath, and the slender, clawed hands glowed for a moment, then the glow faded.

Tilting his head, Inuyasha asked, "Whatcha doing?"

The youkai smiled shyly up at him. "I sealed my poison. Wasn't planning to poison you on purpose, but now I can't even do it by accident. The cycle is messing with everything else, and I did not want to risk it messing with my ability to control my poison."

Inuyasha smiled at the older male. "Aren't you the clever one? Thank you, aniki."

Inuyasha knew Koga and Sesshomaru were different, but Koga's cycle last year was the only reference he had as to what Sesshomaru needed now.

Hmm, Koga had craved praise from him..and Sesshomaru seemed to like it when he was called a good boy...

He touched his lips to his brother's temple. "Good Sesshomaru. Good boy."

He smiled when he heard a soft, pleased whine and the silver head tilted against his lips, even though the meaning of this broke his heart.

Sesshomaru, the proudest person he knew, was definitely fucked up by this cycle, and it seemed the demon lord was going to crave his praise and approval even more than the wolf prince had.

Inuyasha began gently nuzzling thick, sky-silver hair, murmuring praise to his insecure submissive. "Oh, yes, my gorgeous aniki is so brave and such a good boy, yes you are."

Sure enough, the older male began practically wiggling in pleasure and embarrassment, whispering, "Really? You..you mean that?"

Inuyasha leaned back to meet bright honey eyes. "Yes I do. I've always thought you were one of the most beautiful people I've ever met. Koga thinks so, too. And you are so very brave; you thought I'd be abusive, but you still asked wolf-boy to bring you to me. Then I was mean to you, but you still want to stay. Very brave, aniki."

He moved one hand to gently rub his knuckles under Sesshomaru's chin, pleased when the older canine tilted his head back with a sigh, eyes sliding closed until only a glimmering sliver of amber was visible.

Inuyasha smiled as he realized any praise he could give to his big brother would all be true. He would not have to lie to give his submissive what he craved.

He kept gently rubbing under the dog demon's chin as he murmured. "And you're so responsive and willing to please. Such a good boy. I'm very proud of you, Sesshomaru."

His brother gave a soft whimper and opened his eyes a little more. "I'll be really good for you, promise. Want you to be proud. What...what do you want from me, Yasha?"

.

 _End of Ch 3-Taboo Topics_

See, Sess is fine! No complaining about shortness, this is one of the longest chapters I have done yet for any of my work! :) (damn near 3,000 words)

Things are going better on the home front, still rough, still doing what I can with what I got :)

 _Next time-ch 5: A Better Place_

Sesshomaru tries to take care of his dominant as he gets used to this cycle, Inuyasha tries to take care of his submissive...with mixed results...


	5. A Better Place

Disclaimers: I own nothing but this fantasy of a fic.

*'Decisions, Decisions'*

Warnings: Probably more filthy fucking language, Sess-misery when his submissive side is agitated.

 **Chapter 5: A Better Place**

Previously - _*"What...what do you want from me, Yasha?"*_

Sesshomaru watched the warm amber eyes as Inuyasha smiled at him, and the hanyou murmured. "Everything, aniki. Everything you're willing to give. But, only what you want to, not what you feel obligated to because of your cycle, ok? If you're not comfortable with something, I absolutely need you to tell me, understand?"

Sesshomaru nodded as the gentle knuckles continued caressing under his chin, and his dominant leaned close to touch noses, saying softly, "Good boy. We need to eat; the next few days are gonna take a lot of energy out of both of us, ok?"

Sesshomau started to nod, only to groan as a faint sense of nausea returned.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Feel sick again?" He nodded, and the younger male started tenderly rubbing his stomach again, speaking gently. "It's alright. I'll rub your stomach while you eat; it'll help."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the nauseous feeling faded, and he reached out to grab one of the legs of the deer, pulling their meal closer as he said quietly, "Hungry when not feeling so ill."

He heard Inuyasha give a soft laugh. "I imagine so; your body knows it needs the energy. You're not gonna eat it all and not leave any for me, are you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head frantically, not realizing the hanyou had been joking. He quickly sliced off some of the deer meat with his claws and offered it to his dominant with a soft whine, unconsciously seeking approval from the one that had agreed to care for him.

He saw Inuyasha's golden eyes widen, and the pup whispered, "Oh, aniki. Thank you, but I was just joking. I mean, yeah, I'm hungry and need to eat, too. But I didn't really think you'd eat it all."

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heating up, and he lowered his eyes. "Oh. Sorry, I..I just.."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Shh, don't worry about it. It's part of being submissive; trying to make sure your dominant is happy. I shouldn't have joked like that; you don't really have a sense of humor normally, so I should've known you definitely wouldn't have one now. It was my fault, so you don't have to apologize, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and after a moment, he lifted his eyes to his brother's, whispering, "You...you'll eat with me, won't you?"

The younger male smiled at him. "Of course. I wanna try something for you, though. You ever been hand-fed?"

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen as he shook his head, and the hanyou grinned at him. "It's nice, and believe me, it'll make you feel cared for, which will help you feel better. Just don't bite my fingers, cause that would suck. For me, anyways."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha selected a small piece of meat out of his hand and held it out. He opened his mouth, and Inuyasha placed the morsel in it with a smile. He waited until the hanyou's hand had pulled away before closing his fangs on the meat, and he felt a warm feeling spread through him, pushing away a great deal of his discomfort. Inuyasha had been right; the caring action was making him feel better.

As the half-demon started to get another piece, Sesshomaru felt an urge flicker through him, and he asked softly, "Can..can I feed you?"

Inuyasha looked surprised, but nodded. Sesshomaru picked a piece of meat and placed it in his brother's mouth. This amplified the warm feeling in his chest, and he found himself smiling shyly at his dominant. "Feels good to feed you, too. Is that part of it, as well? Taking care of you will make me feel better?"

The younger male nodded and praised his efforts. "Very good, aniki. Being submissive is complicated, but you're doing really well."  
They took turns feeding each other until they were full, then Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha shifting as the pup said gently. "You're gonna have to get off my lap for a bit; my legs are going numb."

He quickly shifted off of the hanyou, whispering, "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

His striking dominant smiled at him. "I'm fine, aniki, don't worry. I just don't wanna deal with that tingly shit that happens when a body part falls asleep."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the thought. "I know that feeling. It is most unpleasant when it happens to my tail."

He saw Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Tail?"

He nodded, then rolled his eyes. "The 'fluff', little brother. It is my tail." He gestured at the ground; while on Inuyasha's lap, he had allowed his long, fluffy tail to slowly coil around them. He could tell that the younger male had been so focused on _him_ , he hadn't noticed that they basically sat in a furry nest now.

Inuyasha grinned at him. "I always wondered about it. I thought it was a tail, but then I could've sworn I saw you separated from it at some point."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Because I can remove it from my body."

His dominant's jaw dropped. "What?"

He nodded again. "Dog demons can remove their tails because if it's injured or even grabbed the wrong way, it can hurt to the point of crippling us. So we can take it off to keep it from being used against us. A small amount of demonic energy stays in it, so it can always be controlled. This makes it an effective weapon, like when I-"

He quickly cut off, realizing what he'd been about to say. He'd been about to mention the time in Father's tomb when he had used his tail to capture Inuyasha, saying awful things to his little brother before flinging him as hard as he could into the bone-covered floor.

The sound the pup's body had made when hitting the layer of bones rang through his head, and he whimpered softly as he instinctively slithered his tail away from his dominant's reach.

Inuyasha tilted his head and spoke softly. "It's ok, Sesshomaru. I know what you were gonna say; I know exactly what time you were thinking of. Don't worry, I'm not mad, ok? I ain't gonna hurt you or your tail. It's a very nice tail, aniki."

Relieved that he hadn't angered his dominant, and absurdly pleased that his tail had been complimented, Sesshomaru found himself scooting close to kiss Inuyasha's cheek.  
The younger male smiled at him, murmuring, "Thank you for sharing that with me, aniki. I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk to me at one time. Also, you did really good catching yourself before mentioning our past. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled back, then Inuyasha glanced around their tiny clearing with a frown. Not knowing why his dominant seemed displeased, Sesshomaru leaned close to nuzzle under the younger male's chin. Immediately, the hanyou was stroking his hair and reassuring him. "It's alright, Sesshomaru. Look, I'm gonna check the area real quick, make sure it's safe and see how close we are to water."

Sesshomaru gave a soft whine at the thought of his dominant leaving him alone for even a moment. Something felt wrong about the idea.

Inuyasha leaned close to touch noses. "I'll be right back, I promise. I might even find a better place for us; do you really want to spend the next week in a clearing in the middle of a thicket?"

He shook his head, and his little brother smiled at him. "Alright, I'm only gonna be gone a few minutes, shouldn't be long enough for your submissive side to act up. You wait here for me, try to stay comfortable. Actually, you might be more comfortable if you took your swords off. I promise I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru nodded, watching as the younger male left their little clearing.

Within moments, a dull ache crept into his bones and he began shaking as his strength drained out of him. He groaned as he slowly sank to his knees, all the power he had regained by being near Inuyasha fading at the absence of the pup.

He tried to do as Inuyasha had suggested, struggling to remove the swords from his waist with shaking hands, surprised when the shaking eased up as he got the swords free and set them on the ground.

There, he'd done it, accomplished what his dominant had asked of him. But now what? Inuyasha had not made any other requests.

He had to please his dominant, but he didn't know what to do!

The ache began to consume his bones again, and a wave of dizziness swept over him.

Sesshomaru heard himself whimpering as his mind became clouded with confusion.  
He couldn't even remember why his brother was no longer at his side.  
Why had Inuyasha left?  
Was he coming back?

He must've done something wrong, and his dominant had left him alone to suffer.

Sesshomaru felt tears come to his eyes as he shakily laid down on the ground and weakly curled into a miserable ball of dog-demon.

His beautiful Inuyasha wasn't coming back because Sesshomaru was a bad, bad dog, an awful brother, and a terrible submissive.  
He whimpered in despair; now he'd never have a chance to redeem himself to the amazing hanyou.

His beautiful, wonderful Inuyasha was gone forever.

Suddenly, a pair of gorgeous, concerned amber eyes were in front of him, and a clawed hand was tenderly stroking his tears away as he heard a soft voice he had seriously believed he would never hear again. "Shhh, shhh, aniki, it's ok, I'm right here. I was only gone a few minutes; what happened?"

Sesshomaru gave a desperate whine as he threw himself weakly at his little brother. "Please don't leave me again! I'll do anything you want, I swear! I thought you weren't coming back and it hurt so much and I'm really sorry! Please don't abandon me! I swear I'll be good, I won't be a bad dog ever again!"

He sobbed for breath, seeing the shocked devastation in his brother's eyes as slender arms wrapped around him. He heard Inuyasha trying to 'shhh' him as he tucked his face against his dominant's neck, whimpering softly.  
"You were gone so very long, I thought you'd left me because I'm not good at being a submissive. I'll do better, I promise. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do my best. Please don't leave me again."

Sesshomaru felt the younger male nuzzling him gently. "Oh, my poor Sesshomaru. Honey, I swear I wasn't even gone 10 minutes. I'm sorry, and I won't leave you alone again, I promise. You're not a bad submissive, you have been doing so well. Are you alright?"

He nodded against the warm neck, whispering, "You came back for me."

Inuyasha said softly, "Aniki, look at me." He lifted his head to meet golden eyes as his little brother spoke gently but firmly. "Honey, of _course_ I came back for you. I would not actually  leave you when you're vulnerable like this."

Sesshomaru nodded as clawed fingers began threading through his hair, the tender touch soothing him while his dominant smiled and tilted his head. "I found a much better place for us. It's a lot nicer and certainly more comfortable. It's also easier to defend and closer to water. Do you wanna go there? It's not far, and I think you'll like it."

Sesshomaru nodded again, and Inuyasha helped him to his feet. His brother grabbed the legs of the deer, hefting the small buck over one shoulder. Sesshomaru started to gather his armor and swords, but Inuyasha stopped him. "I can carry your stuff, aniki. Here, you never did drink any water."

He took the offered waterskin and downed half of it in one go. Inuyasha grinned as he gathered the demon's belongings under one arm. "Damn, you were thirsty. Good thing I got a place with a water source. Come on, aniki."

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha out of the small thicket. His dominant led him to a beautiful waterfall that cascaded into a clear stream.

Inuyasha smiled at him. "Follow me." then leapt straight into the waterfall. After a moment, Sesshomaru heard his brother's voice. "Trust me, it's ok."

He took a deep breath and leapt right where Inuyasha had. He brushed the water out of his face and stared around him in awe.

They were in a good-sized cave of black and red stone. One corner held a large, beautiful hot spring, and there were piles of soft furs here and there. Ledges stuck out from the walls in various places, and a tiny cold spring crept along one wall from the entrance to the hot spring. Sunlight filtered through the waterfall, filling the whole cave with a shimmering light.

Sesshomaru was still staring when he heard Inuyasha ask softly, "Do..um..do you like it?"

.

.

 _End of ch5-A Better Place_

.

.

Awww, Inu found a nicer place to take care of big brother! (don't mind me, it's still early, and I'm out of coffee)

I am working on making my chaps longer, but it can be hard to pick a spot to break since I never separated the story into chapters when I wrote it in my notebook.

NEXT TIME...Ch 6: A First Time For Everything

Sess works on being bolder, and Yasha offers to do his sub a favor.

 **Thanks again for all the lovely support, both for my writing, and for the home-front crap :)**


	6. A First Time For Everything

Disclaimers- I do not own characters or rights, just this fictional work of depraved yaoi.

*'Decisions, Decisions'*

Warnings: Language, of course! Preparations, which include fingering, oral, and the first part of the lemon (painful part).

Plus, warnings for **future** chapters before you get too far into this story: 3some, bondage, spanking, serious dirty talk, all kinds of citrusy shit. All this and much more in later chapters. Turn back now if any of this is gonna make you flame my story.  
Enjoy, my fellow freaks :)

 **Chapter 6: A First Time For Everything**

Previously: _*Sesshomaru was still staring when he heard Inuyasha ask softly, "Do..um..do you like it?"_

Sesshomaru managed to tear his eyes away from the sight of the beautiful cave that would basically serve as his sanctuary for the next week. He saw that Inuyasha had placed the deer close to the small cold spring that seemed to come from the waterfall that shielded their cave.

 _Their cave.._..that had a nice ring to it...

He watched as his little brother carefully set his armor and swords on a small ledge, and he was touched that the pup was showing such care for his belongings.

The younger male turned to him, and Sesshomaru realized he had not answered his dominant's question. "Oh, I do like it. This is really nice, Yasha." Hmm, it seemed that his brother's full name still didn't want to come out. Inuyasha didn't appear to mind the abbreviation of his name, though.

Inuyasha smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it. If you didn't, I would've kept looking until I found a place you did."

Sesshomaru blushed at the thought that the hanyou would have put so much effort into finding a place he'd be comfortable in, even though he had a feeling he would've lied if he hadn't liked this cave. Something inside the demon lord said he would've done his best to spare his dominant the extra trouble.

He started to step closer to Inuyasha, only to pause with a whimper at a very unpleasant tugging sensation. He glanced behind himself and found the problem.

When he had leapt through the waterfall, his tail had gotten soaked, and now trailed behind him, the last couple of feet hanging in the water. Normally, the added weight of water would not be a problem, but in his cycle-weakened state, the waterlogged tail felt like it was trying to remove his spine from his body.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha come to his side, and he sensed the pup's concern as he asked, "What's wrong, aniki?"

He frowned at his soaked, heavy tail. "It got wet, which made it heavy and unwieldy, and I cannot handle it in my condition. Would...would it be alright if I removed it?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking surprised that he'd even asked. "Well, yeah. If that'll help you be more comfortable, that's fine. Why are you blushing?"

Sesshomaru could feel the warmth covering his cheeks as he replied, "I've never removed my tail in front of anyone before."

His dominant's eyebrows rose, and the hanyou spoke carefully. "Ok, I won't look if you don't want me to. But, um, you _do_ realize there's a lot of stuff that's gonna happen that you've never experienced before, right? So..I mean...well, honey, if you're uncomfortable with me seeing you remove your tail...this week is gonna be really complicated for both of us."

Sesshomaru saw the logic in this, knowing the younger male had a good point. And for some reason, the fact that Inuyasha had offered not to look made him a little more comfortable with being watched. This did not make sense to him, but he accepted it.

He nodded at his little brother, trying not to show how nervous he truly was about this whole entire situation. He focused on the base of his tail, shivering as he felt it dislocating. Loud pops and snaps rang out as his tail separated from his body, and Inuyasha looked alarmed. "Holy shit, aniki! That sounds like it hurts!"

He shook his head at his worried dominant. "It does not cause me pain, otouto. See?" He turned his back to the pup to show that he was already done, his soaked tail laying on the ground.

A relieved look crossed Inuyasha's face. "Oh, good. I wasn't expecting it to sound like that, like something was breaking. I'm glad you're ok."

Sesshomaru smiled and mentally controlled his tail, making it slither up onto a low ledge where it could dry. He saw Inuyasha jump as the wet tail slid by him, and wide gold eyes lifted to his. "Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but seeing it move on its own...I can't decide if that's more cool or creepy."

He tilted his head, deciding he was not taking his dominant's honest remark as an insult. "I suppose it could be creepy to see it move alone for the first time."

Inuyasha smiled at him, stepping closer until the smaller male stood right in front of him. "Everything is gonna be alright, Sesshomaru." the younger canine said softly, lifting one hand to stroke his hair.

Instinctively responding to the gentle attention, Sesshomaru sighed and tentatively lowered his head to his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha began gently nuzzling the side of his head, and this soothed him even further. He started to lean against the hanyou, only to hear a soft voice. "Wait a moment, aniki. Let's get more comfortable, ok? Come with me."

A clawed hand wrapped gently around his own, and Inuyasha led him to a low, wide ledge covered in soft furs. Sesshomaru kicked his boots off before following his dominant to sit in the middle of the stone ledge.

His beautiful brother smiled at him, lifting one hand to trace his cheek markings. He shivered and leaned into the attention as Inuyasha spoke softly. "Sesshomaru, I think I'm glad you chose me. I'm really flattered that I'm the only person you'd consider submitting to. I'm going to take good care of you, big brother."

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks warming as he gave a shy, shaky smile. "You think you're glad I chose you?"

Inuyasha smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm not sure what's gonna happen when your cycle ends, so I don't know if this is actually a good idea. But, I'm really looking forward to it."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, and his dominant blushed as he whispered. "I...I've thought about being with you, aniki. But I always pictured you as the dominant one. I never dreamed of it being like this, and gods, I'm so sorry you have to deal with this cycle that's making you so miserable. But...I think it's gonna be amazing. You're really beautiful and incredible, Sesshomaru, and even if you wanna kill me when your cycle's over...it'll be worth it."

Sesshomaru, embarrassed by the compliments, lowered his eyes and whispered, "I...I'm nervous, because I've heard the first time hurts, but..I think, um, being with you is going to be really good after that. I can feel it inside, otouto. And I don't think I'm going to be angry with you after my cycle ends."

He felt Inuyasha shifting closer and heard him say softly, "You're cute when you're nervous, aniki. And you always smell really good, but damn, your scent _now_..."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and trembled as the dominant younger male leaned close to inhale against his neck. For some reason, knowing his dominant liked his scent made him feel good, and eased a bit of his nervousness.

A clawed hand lifted to his chest, gently brushing his kimono top open, fingertips and claws grazing his sensitive skin. He felt soft lips trailing tender kisses along his neck, and he couldn't stop the quiet moan he made as he instinctively leaned closer to his intended mate.

Inuyasha whispered against his throat, "What do you wanna do, my beautiful aniki?"

Sesshomaru tentatively lifted his own hand to his brother's chest, giving a soft whimper as he carefully tugged on the edge of the hanyou's kimono.

Inuyasha leaned back a bit to smile at him, asking gently, "You wanna undress me?"

He nodded with another soft whimper, and a clawed hand stroked his hair reassuringly. "That's ok. You can undress me if you want."

Sesshomaru took a shaky breath as he lifted his other hand and carefully opened the front of Inuyasha's kimono, gently pushing the red and white fabric off his dominant's shoulders and down his arms. He started to lean closer, but hesitated, lifting his eyes to warm amber.

Inuyasha tilted his head and smiled at him. "You can do what you want, my shy one. As long as you're not planning to bite the shit out of me or something."

Sesshomaru leaned close to tentatively trace his tongue across his brother's lean, muscular chest, surprised to find that the younger male tasted good. He was still nervous, but his submissive side urged him on. He shifted closer and licked the hanyou's chest from the top of the defined abs up to the collarbone, breathing, "Mmmm, you...you taste really good, little brother."

He heard a soft moan when his tongue glided over the hard little nipples, and he felt the clawed hand sink into his hair. He moaned at the sensation of claws lightly brushing his scalp, hearing Inuyasha whisper, "You can keep going if you want. I like what you're doing, big brother. You're doing so very well, don't be nervous, honey."

Sesshomaru continued tenderly licking the younger male's skin, feeling his dominant shiver. A sense of pride and satisfaction bloomed inside of him; he was pleasing his beautiful Inuyasha!

This amazing hanyou had agreed to take care of him during this difficult, confusing time, and deserved every bit of his best effort.

He moved his hands to gently tug the bottom of the kimono free from the waistband of the fire-rat hakamas, then leaned down to trace his tongue over the hard, taut muscles of his Inuyasha's stomach. This earned him a soft half-whimper, half-moan that made him feel like he'd accomplished something important.

Sesshomaru started to reach for the waistband of his brother's fire-rat hakamas, but hesitated.  
He was uncertain, a feeling he was not used to, having rarely felt it before today.  
He didn't know what to do, and was becoming uncomfortable.

He glanced up at his dominant's face with a shame-filled whine, his fingers still hovering right above the waistband of said dominant's hakamas. Immediately, clawed hands wrapped around his own and lifted them away from the hakamas, and Inuyasha was reassuring him. "Shhh, it's alright. You're not disappointing me or anything. You're doing incredible, and I'm so proud of you. Remember I said to let me know if you were getting uncomfortable. It's ok, honey."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief as his understanding, considerate dominant began caressing his cheek stripes with one hand and his hair with the other, soothing him and making him forget his shame that he had not been able to continue.  
He leaned into the attention as he whispered, "I'm glad I came to you, otouto. Somebody else would..would be mean to me."

Inuyasha leaned close to tenderly kiss his temple, murmuring, "Some would; they'd rush you and be really demanding, not caring that it's your first time or that you're not normally a submissive. You deserve respect, aniki, and to be cared for. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with, ok?"

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes submissively as he breathed, "Thank you, Yasha. I..I got uncomfortable because I..um..I wasn't sure what to do. I really do want to please you, though."

Inuyasha kissed his temple again. "I know you wanna please me, sweetheart. Don't worry, you've been doing great."

Sesshomaru shyly lifted his eyes back to his dominant's. "I like when you say things like that."

The younger male tilted his head. "Like what?"

He felt his cheeks heating up as he whispered, "When you call me honey or sweetheart. I don't know why, but it makes me feel good inside and I don't feel so bad."

Inuyasha smiled at him, continuing to stroke his hair and cheeks. "Cause endearments make you feel cared for. Don't worry, aniki, you'll definitely get more of those. At the moment, though, I'd like to do something else for you, my beautiful Sesshomaru."

 **X~X~X~X~X**

Inuyasha watched amber eyes widen at his words, and his insecure submissive spoke hesitantly. "Um...are..are you supposed to do something for me? I...I'm supposed to..um..do what you want, aren't I?"

He smiled at the nervous, confused youkai. "It's ok, I promise. I'll take care of you. I swear you'll enjoy this, and it would please me to do this for you, ok?"

He thought about the scent of arousal that had been weaving around Sesshomaru ever since Koga had led him into that thicket. From the moment his brother had seen him, no matter what else was in his scent, arousal and desire had been present ever since.

Inuyasha lifted one hand to gently rub his knuckles under the demon's chin, and as Sesshomaru relaxed into the attention, he asked softly, "Who's my good boy?"

The magnificent youkai whispered, "I am. I'm your good boy. What did you want to do for me?"

Inuyasha smiled as he trailed his free hand down the front of the slender demon's body until he reached the waistband of the silky hakamas. Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened, and Inuyasha heard a faint whimper. He breathed in slowly, checking his submissive's scent. The older male was not afraid, or even really nervous. Just...uncertain.

He smiled at the demon lord and spoke gently. "It's ok, honey. You don't have to do anything. I know you've been turned on for a while now, and you must be in pain from it."

Sesshomaru's cheeks reddened, and he squirmed a little, indicating he was pretty uncomfortable physically. Not wanting his submissive to be embarrassed about this, Inuyasha continued speaking gently. "I can help you, big brother. I'll make that pain go away. Do you want me to take care of you?"

There was a flicker of confusion in the big golden eyes; Sesshomaru wasn't sure what that had meant. Then the confusion faded, to be replaced with a trust Inuyasha did not feel he deserved.

Sesshomaru had no idea what he intended to do, and did not care. The demon's submissive side said to trust his dominant, no matter what.

This made Inuyasha's chest tighten, even as his brother whimpered softly at him. "Please, Yasha? It does hurt."

Inuyasha lowered his hand to touch the rock-hard bulge in the silk hakamas, watching as Sesshomaru gasped, honey eyes widening. When he moved his hand to caress the bulge, he heard a deep, desperate moan that sounded like it came from the depths of Sesshomaru's soul.

He knew his brother needed the relief he could provide, and he smiled as he said gently. "Lean back for me, my beautiful one."

With no hesitation, the older male obeyed, leaning back on his elbows as he whispered, "I like when you call me yours, too."

Inuyasha met the golden eyes and said softly. "Good, cause you're all mine for the next week."

Sesshomaru nodded with a soft whine. "All yours, little brother."

Inuyasha slid his hand into the front of the hakamas as he breathed, "That's my good boy."  
He carefully wrapped his hand around his gorgeous submissive's hot, hard length, and found himself grinning. "Oh, aniki, you're not just my big brother, you're my big brother, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru blushed and averted his eyes with a whimper. Inuyasha began caressing the demon's impressive length as he coaxed him out of his self-conscious state. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, honey. You have a beautiful, magnificent body, and I plan to take care of every inch of you."

He eased the waistband of the hakamas down as shy amber eyes met his, and he smiled reassuringly. "There you go. I'm proud of you, Sesshomaru. Do you like the way I touch you?"

The demon nodded with a soft growl as the hanyou stroked him, which made Inuyasha smile. "Ah, growling sounds more like the Sesshomaru I know. You make whatever sounds you want, cause if I was your first kiss, you definitely haven't had someone do this for you."

Keeping eye contact with his striking submissive, he lowered his head to the hard member and licked it gently. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and the slender hips twitched as his brother growled in pleasure.

Inuyasha placed his mouth on the twitching length, careful of his fangs. The youkai moaned desperately with a violent shiver. "Ohh, Yasha, that's...ohhh please."

Inuyasha began sucking in earnest, taking more and more of the hard member into his mouth and throat. Thank the gods he didn't have a bad gag reflex, because he knew his brother would've choked him for sure!

Sesshomaru was beginning to pant softly, giving fierce little growls as the golden eyes watched his actions closely. Inuyasha didn't mind, he knew he was good at this, and it actually turned him on when he was watched; he liked putting on a bit of a show.

He sucked harder, using one hand to stroke the base of the throbbing member. He felt the demon's body beginning to shake violently, and the slim hips were rocking into his attention. Then Inuyasha heard a soft moan that almost completely derailed him.

"Ahh, myyy Yashaa."

He had not just heard that. Had Sesshomaru just...? Well, now he _had_ to know!

He lifted his head, continuing to stroke his submissive's body as he whispered. "Did you just call me yours?"

Apparently, it came out the wrong way, because Sesshomaru blushed hard and gave an apologetic whine. "Sorry. Just..just mine for the week?"

For some reason, the sound of his big brother calling him his made Inuyasha even more excited, and he smiled as he said softly, "Alright, aniki, I'm all yours, ok?"

Sesshomaru smiled shyly back. "My beautiful Yasha."

Inuyasha continued to stroke the impressive length as he spoke gently. "Ok, honey. Remember I said I'd tell you what I was planning to do so I wouldn't freak you out?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I'm not trying to rush you, but I'd like to start preparing you. We don't have to go all the way anytime soon, but the more we prepare, the less it'll hurt when we do mate."

The demon watched him with wide eyes as he nodded slowly, whispering, "What..what are you gonna do?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Well, my nervous one, first I'm gonna bite my claws off so I don't accidentally hurt you, then I'm gonna touch you. I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart, but this part does feel weird at first."

He waited until his submissive nodded before he smoothly bit all the claws off of one hand, then licked his fingers. He continued stroking the hard member as he lowered his wet, declawed fingers to his submissive's tight, vulnerable entrance.

The older male sucked in a breath and started trembling. Inuyasha spoke softly. "It's ok, I'm not doing anything else yet. I'm just touching you, ok?" He carefully stroked the ring of muscle and the area around it, and slowly, the youkai's trembling lessened.

Inuyasha tilted his head to generously lick the hard member he still stroked firmly, earning himself a sweet-sounding whine-moan. Then he ran his tongue down to the sensitive entrance he caressed. He felt Sesshomaru shiver and heard a soft whimper of pleasure as he tenderly licked the area. The youkai moaned and tentatively rolled his hips into the attention.

Inuyasha lifted his head and started caressing the vulnerable area more firmly as he breathed, "Oh, my beautiful Sesshomaru. I love how responsive you are. You're doing great, my strong, brave aniki."

The older male gave a soft whimper and rolled his hips again. Inuyasha smiled and whispered. "My good boy likes praise, doesn't he?" The demon nodded urgently, making a desperate moan-growl as he tilted his hips against Inuyasha's hands.

The hanyou pressed one finger more firmly against the ring of muscle as he murmured, "My Sesshomaru is a very good boy. I'm proud of how good you're being for me. Do you want me to keep going?"

The youkai tilted his hips again and gave a soft whimper. Inuyasha said gently, "Ok, keep breathing, sweetheart." and carefully slid one finger into the tight heat, shivering as he anticipated burying himself in his virgin brother.

As his finger breached the tight entrance, his submissive's entire body tensed for a moment. Before Inuyasha could say anything to reassure the other canine, Sesshomaru was relaxing, amber eyes fixed on his as he breathed, "Be good boy for you."

Inuyasha felt something inside him shatter; the gorgeous, proud demon lord was twisted by his submissive cycle.  
Sesshomaru, _his_ Sesshomaru, would never act like this.

He took a deep, shaky breath as he told the older male exactly what he needed to hear, which also happened to be the truth. "Yes, aniki, you are being a very good boy. I'm so proud of you, honey."  
He tried not to be affected by how grateful his brother looked when he said that.

He carefully moved his finger inside the tight heat, and the demon moaned softly, slender hips twitching. This was a good sign; Sesshomaru had adjusted to where the intrusive finger was feeling good.

Inuyasha said gently, "It's ok, aniki. You can move if you want; that's part of why I bit my claws off, so you wouldn't get hurt if you wanted to move."

With a soft, uncertain little whine, Sesshomaru tentatively rocked his hips just as Inuyasha curled his finger to brush the demon's sweet spot.

It was then that Inuyasha heard the oddest little sound he'd ever heard.  
His brother tried to gasp, moan, whimper, and growl all at the same time, and the slender hips rocked again.  
Inuyasha caught his breath at the responsiveness of his proud, beautiful submissive. "Oh, aniki, that's it, honey. You like this?"

The older male nodded and gave a soft growl of desire. Inuyasha found himself smiling as he asked, "More?"

The youkai hissed and bucked his hips against his hands. "Ok, sweetheart." He slid in a second finger, soon followed by a third when the demon whimpered and began desperately rocking his hips.

Inuyasha had not expected Sesshomaru to adjust so quickly, but he was glad for it, as his submissive would not suffer as long when it was time to go further.

He continued his ministrations, stroking the hard member while massaging the demon's sweet spot, and Sesshomaru began to give desperately fierce growls.  
Inuyasha felt his brother's body tensing, and he breathed, "That's it, big brother. Come for me."

Almost as if responding directly to his words, the slender hips bucked, and Sesshomaru snarled savagely as he released for his dominant, slick pearls scattering over his pale, chiseled stomach.

Inuyasha rumbled in satisfaction as he gently stroked his intended mate's full release out of him, and the youkai began to shiver lightly, aftershocks of his intense completion.  
The hanyou smiled as he leaned up to kiss a maroon-striped cheek, still rumbling contentedly at his submissive. "You did so well, honey. You take my breath away, and oh yes, this has pleased me."

He smirked playfully at the confused-looking demon. "I've dreamed of making you come for _years_ , aniki. You have no idea how happy I am to finally have the chance, even if the specific..circumstances suck."

Sesshomaru tilted his head and gave him a shy little smile, than leaned up to tentatively touch their lips together.

Surprised by his submissive's initiative, but so proud he could have burst, Inuyasha tenderly kissed back for a long moment before pulling back an inch to gaze at his softly panting demon lord. He lifted one hand to brush fine silver strands from the youkai's face, murmuring, "Such a good boy."

Sesshomaru gazed up at him, looking peaceful. Inuyasha knew that between his attention and praise, the older male probably felt better than he had all day.  
Now it was just a matter of time; his brother's submissive side would tell him he needed to submit. Inuyasha prayed that it would not be right away, because he wanted to make sure Sesshomaru was completely comfortable with him first.

Just as these thoughts drifted through his mind, he felt the demon snuggling closer to him. Surprised, he focused on the other canine, only to see that Sesshomaru was not meeting his eyes, and his head was tilted to the side to expose his neck as he snuggled closer.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha breathed, realizing it was too late. The youkai's submissive side was already demanding that he offer his submission to his dominant.

Carefully, he lifted one hand to his brother's face, tenderly caressing the pale skin and dark pink stripes. Golden eyes flickered towards his face, and they looked confused. "Yasha, I...you...something's wrong."

Inuyasha shook his head, whispering, "Nothing's wrong, honey. Just focus; what do you want?"

The demon watched him for a long moment, then said softly. "You, Yasha. You keep me safe, take care of me. Now you make me yours."

The amber eyes dropped from his, and his big brother tilted his head to lick under his chin.

 **X~X~X~X~X**

Sesshomaru kept his eyes down as he felt the hanyou take a shaky breath. He was nervous, but his dominant was taking such good care of him, he instinctively knew Inuyasha was going to make this next part as easy as he could.

He heard his brother ask softly, "Aniki, are you sure?"

He nodded. "I am nervous, otouto, but-" he met warm honey eyes "I am not afraid."

Inuyasha gazed at him for a bit as if evaluating the truth of his words, then lowered his hands to gently pull his hakamas the rest of the way off, whispering, "It..it's gonna hurt at first, but it won't last long. I'm gonna be careful, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sensing his dominant's desire not to hurt him as he breathed, "I know it'll hurt, but you'll take care of me, won't you?"

The younger male met his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm gonna take good care of you, Sesshomaru. Everything's gonna be ok." He watched as the hanyou began removing his own hakamas.

Oh! His little brother had a beautiful body, including a proud, rock-hard member every bit as big as his own.  
Sesshomaru began to tremble as he felt himself becoming more nervous; no matter how careful Inuyasha was, the hanyou was definitely going to hurt him at first.

He was surprised when the younger male tilted his head to meet his eyes, asking softly, "Are you really sure, honey? I can wait if you're not ready; I don't want you to be scared of me."

Sesshomaru nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm alright, just nervous. I trust you, otouto, and I know you'll try not to hurt me badly. We, um, we just need to get this part over with, then we can enjoy the rest of our time together, right?"

Inuyasha smiled at him. "You've always been so logical, aniki. Yes, once this part's over, it won't hurt anymore, and we can both enjoy it. For what it's worth, I...I'm not going to enjoy it while you're hurting."

Sesshomaru watched as his dominant moved between his legs, and he instinctively raised his knees. Inuyasha smiled at him, murmuring, "Good boy. You know what to do without me telling you, don't you?"

He felt himself blushing as he replied, "Some things. Not everything."

Inuyasha rumbled softly at him as he used one hand to spread Sesshomaru's slick seed over his hard member. "Still good instincts. You do what they tell you, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, trying to stay relaxed as his brother leaned up over him, and he felt the slick member touch his vulnerable entrance.

He realized his strong, beautiful dominant had started shaking, and lifted his worried gaze to his soon-to-be mate.  
"Otouto?" he asked softly, not understanding why the pup was hesitating.

Inuyasha's eyes met his, and he saw such guilt in the golden depths as the hanyou whispered. "I...I don't wanna hurt you, aniki. Hurting you while we're _fighting_ is one thing, but...not like this."

Sensing his brother's discomfort and reluctance to cause him pain, an undeniable instinct surged inside the demon lord, and he suddenly knew exactly what to do.

Sesshomaru lifted his hands to broad shoulders and tilted his head to lick under Inuyasha's chin. "My beautiful Yasha, I'll be ok. Make me yours, little brother." he breathed as he licked under his chin again, officially confirming his submission to the younger male.

He could still see the guilt the pup felt, but acceptance and desire joined it, and Inuyasha began to growl very softly at him as a clawed hand slid into his hair, cradling his head. "My Sesshomaru. It's gonna happen fast, honey, don't move. Take a deep breath for me."

Sesshomaru obeyed, still unable to catch any scents. As he filled his lungs, Inuyasha snapped his hips forward, and Sesshomaru yelped at the pain that flared through his lower body and shot halfway up his spine.

In one smooth, swift motion, his little brother had buried himself completely to get the painful part over with, and Sesshomaru could tell that his body had not been damaged.

Still, it hurt, and right behind the pain was an uncomfortable sensation of being full.

He whimpered softly as the pain began to recede, well aware of just how pitiful he sounded, but unable to stop. He managed to stay still, though. Inuyasha had said not to move.

Sesshomaru sensed his dominant watching him with concern, and instinctively trying to spare the hanyou any guilt over this, he turned his head away, trying to hide his pain and discomfort.

Inuyasha began stroking his hair, leaning close to lick his cheeks. "I know, I'm so sorry I hurt you, aniki. Shh, the worst part's over, honey, please don't cry. It breaks my heart, my brave, beautiful one."

Sesshmaru took a slow, shaky breath; he hadn't even realized he had tears sliding down his cheeks until Inuyasha had started licking them away.

He whispered. "I'm o-ok. It did not hu-hurt."

A clawed hand gently grasped his chin, turning his head to meet narrowed amber eyes. "Apparently, we need to set some ground rules, big brother. You will not lie to me like that again, understand?"

Even though there was not any real anger in his dominant's eyes or voice, just serious concern, Sesshomaru became afraid of what the stronger male might do if he didn't obey.

He gave a tiny nod, breathing. "Won't lie to you. It..it hurt a lot. Please don't be angry, don't hurt me for lying."

Inuyasha sighed softly at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Sesshomaru. If I was really planning to purposely hurt you, I would've just kept going instead of letting you adjust."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen as he realized his brother had not moved his lower body at all since burying himself inside him. He whispered. "Yasha, you said to follow my instincts. That's why I tried to hide how much it hurt, and why I lied to you. My instincts said you shouldn't feel bad. Will..will you forgive me?"

His dominant smiled and moved the hand from his chin to resume stroking his hair. "Yeah, I am the one that said to listen to your instincts. That's my fault; I didn't specify that you should _not_ listen if they say to lie to me. It's ok, I'm not mad. It just bothered the shit outta me that you lied about being in pain, especially when I know damn well how much the first time hurts. Thank you for trying to spare my feelings, aniki. Just don't lie to me again, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Inuyasha tilted his head, the concern in his honey eyes growing as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I scared you, didn't I?"

Slowly, he nodded again and said softly, "I became afraid of what you might do if I didn't obey you. I'm still..weak, and you're so very strong."

Inuyasha tilted his head to touch noses, breathing, "I'm sorry I scared you. We're still not discussing the past, but you should know, that is how I normally feel around you. You've always been stronger than me, and you're the only person in the world that really scares me."

Ashamed that he'd driven such fear into his little brother, Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, otouto."

He felt Inuyasha kiss his forehead, listening to his dominant's reassurances. "Don't worry about that right now, ok? I'm not going to hurt you if you don't obey me. I don't know what you've heard about dominants, but I'm not an abusive one, ok?"

Slowly, Sesshomaru lifted his eyes and gave his brother a shy smile. "Ok. Um, Yasha? I..I think I've adjusted. It doesn't hurt anymore, truthfully."

Inuyasha smiled at him. "Yeah, we got sidetracked, which actually gave your body the time it needed. I'm glad you're not hurting anymore. Now, this is gonna feel strange, but it shouldn't hurt."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen as Inuyasha carefully shifted his hips. That did feel rather odd, but not in a bad way, and he tentatively rocked his hips against his brother's.

His dominant sucked in a shaky breath and growled softly at him. "Ahh, Se-Sesshomaru, that felt good, really good. But, uhh, you sh-shouldn't do that unless you're ready for me to move."

Carefully, Sesshomaru rolled his hips, feeling the hand in his hair tighten a bit as the beautiful hanyou shivered violently. "Ah, damn, aniki, if you say so."

His body arched under his brother's as Inuyasha gently rocked his hips, pulling out just a little, then slowly thrusting back into him.

The discomfort and unfamiliarity faded, and Sesshomaru rolled his hips into his dominant's movements with a whimper of pleasure.

Inuyasha met his eyes, the younger male panting softly with the effort of restraining himself. "That's my good boy. Those instincts are the kind I meant. Feeling better?"

Sesshomaru nodded urgently; not only was this feeling better, but now that he had finally submitted and was being claimed, he could feel his strength trickling back into his muscles, and that awful sick, achy feeling was fading.

He growled very softly at his dominant. "I'm feeling a _lot_ better." then bucked his hips against Inuyasha, who grinned, baring his fangs.

"Good. You ready for this, aniki?"

Sesshomaru hissed and bucked his hips again, and he heard Inuyasha growl in pleasure. "Had a feeling you'd be a fierce mate. You want me, big brother, you can have me."

.

 _End of ch6: A First Time For Everything_

.

Yay on length! Over 6000 words, and I got all the uncomfy parts over with!

Sorry I cut off the lemon, but I just couldn't make this chap any damn longer :) Yes, ch7 will start lemony fresh!

Just in case some of you did not see the 'future warning' up top, the future of this fic holds a 3some, bondage, spanking, serious fucking dirty talk, all kinds of shit.  
*giggles* You know I have plot kittens, right? Well some of them are kinky little furballs, and they got ahold of my notebooks, and I've ended up with some twisted combos of '50 Shades', porn, and 'The History of Fetishes and Kinks'

Just a friendly warning, but I guarantee all my fellow freaks will enjoy the fuck out of this fic as it progresses.

Thank you for all the support and thoughts and encouragement. They really do help :) *hugs*

 _Next time: ch7: Claws and a Confession_

The rest of their first lemon, Sess inflicts an injury on his dominant, Inu reassures his sub, and Sess may get another instinct that he needs help with.


	7. Claws and a Confession

Disclaimer:  
I still do not own these boys  
Wouldn't they make such great toys?  
I'd love to own Sesshomaru  
But then I wouldn't write for you!  
I'd be busy making him mine,  
Better stop, or I'll cross a line :)

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

 **A Note For All My Lovely Readers That Actually Give A Damn::**  
Thank you for all the support and encouragement *big hugs*  
Still got a ridiculous amount of real-life bullshit going on, including the fact that hubby was in an accident. He is fine, but apparently, our car is a total loss.  
My updates may be irregular, but I will not abandon my stories or my readers. That being said, I will likely have no patience for any rude, snotty, or demanding reviews, but omg the nice ones are like ambrosia, and they give me more strength than y'all know :)

WARNINGS: Language, cause everybody has a filthy fucking mouth. Yay! Lemony goodness! Yeah, that's sex, people, and I know everybody's after that part because of how I ended last chappie!

 **Chapter 7: Claws and a** **Confession**

PREVIOUSLY: _  
*T_ _he discomfort and unfamiliarity faded, and Sesshomaru rolled his hips into his dominant's movements with a whimper of plea_ _sure.  
Inuyasha met his eyes, the younger male panting softly from the effort of restraining himself. "That's my good boy. Those instincts are the kind I meant. Feeling better?"  
Sesshomaru nodded urgently; not only was this_ _feeling better, but now that he had finally submitted and was being claimed, he could feel his strength trickling back into his muscles, and that awful sick, achy feeling was fading.  
He growled very softly at his dominant. "I'm feeling a _lot _better." then bucked his hips against Inuyasha, who grinned, baring his fangs.  
"Good. You ready for this, aniki?"  
Sesshomaru hissed and bucked his hips again, and heard Inuyasha growl in pleasure.  
"Had a feeling you'd be a fierce mate. You want me, big brother, you can have me."*_

Inuyasha pulled his hips away, then drove back into the tight heat. Sesshomaru's body arched under him with a delicious shiver as he hit the sweet spot. He watched his brother's face closely to make sure he wasn't being too rough.

He grinned when he was very ferociously growled at.  
"Mmm, do that again, Yasha!" the demon demanded, then met his eyes, his tone changing abruptly as his submissive side reminded him who was in charge. "Please? Please do that again, Yasha?"

Inuyasha lowered his head to whisper, "As you wish, my beautiful Sesshomaru." before kissing his mate fiercely just as he began driving into the older male with everything he had.

His big brother moaned into the kiss in pleasure, and the hands on his shoulders tightened, claws digging further in.

 _Fuuuuck,_ that hurt in a really good way!

Sesshomaru's sharp claws had pierced his shoulders when he'd first taken the youkai's virginity, and he knew the other canine had no idea yet.

His poor, sweet submissive was gonna feel so bad, but Inuyasha was prepared to comfort and reassure the demon when he realized what he'd done, cause he didn't mind the claws a damn bit.

He continued driving into the tight, welcoming heat, gently breaking the kiss to gaze down at his panting, gorgeous mate, who had more pleasure on his face than he'd ever thought was possible for the stoic youkai.

"My Sesshomaru." he breathed as he pumped into his willing victim's sweet spot.

Inuyasha felt long, slender legs wrap tightly around his waist as his big brother moaned desperately at him, "Yours, Yasha. Please don't stop; I promise I'll always be yours _forever_ if you just keep doing this for me."

With a snarl, Inuyasha drove faster and harder, relishing the sounds of pleasure his mate made.  
A tiny corner of his mind knew that Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, would not keep his vow when his cycle ended, might not even remember making it once he was back to himself.

Ignoring the pessimistic part of his mind, Inuyasha focused on his brother, who was beginning to shake while his whimpers and growls got louder.

Knowing that since it was his submissive's first time, he shouldn't prolong it, Inuyasha lowered one hand to his lover's hard member and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

Gods, he wanted to savor this, enjoy the pure ecstasy that flooded his brother's fine features.  
But, if they kept going right now, even Sesshomaru's demonic healing wouldn't spare him the soreness afterwards.

Wanting to spare the older male that pain, Inuyasha focused on giving his mate as much pleasure as possible, as fast as possible. He drove into the tight heat and stroked the throbbing member firmly, pleasantly surprised when Sesshomaru's hips began bucking into the rhythm perfectly.

He felt the lean body tensing, and he caught his breath as beautiful, pleading eyes met his. He whispered, "That's it, honey, come with me."

His submissive's body arched under him, and they both came with a force that threatened to shake their solid stone ledge.  
Inuyasha drove deep one last time and poured his release into his brother, just as Sesshomaru gasped desperately. "Oh, Yasha, I..I.." and slick essence shot out over the demon's pale stomach.

After several panting, heart-pounding moments, Inuyasha carefully separated their bodies, hearing the tiny whimper of loss his mate made as he pulled out of the snug warmth.

He wrapped both arms around the trembling youkai, stroking his hair as he rained gentle kisses over the older male's face and tried to talk through his breathless pants. "That's it, I've got you. You did so good, hell, you did amazing. So, so proud. You alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded with a dazed, pleased look on his face, then Inuyasha caught his breath when the sharp claws finally pulled out of his shoulders.

Yeah, that didn't feel so good now. But he still held no anger over it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to say anything before his submissive's amber eyes landed on the claws and filled with horror. His lover began shaking at the sight of the blood-covered weapons. His lethal claws, covered in his dominant's blood.

Wide golden eyes met his, and his still-panting, trembling brother tried to pull away as a scent of fear rose into the air. "Oh, gods, Yasha, I'm so, so sorry! Please don't-"

Inuyasha touched his lips to Sesshomaru's as he gently caught the slender wrists. "Shhh, I'm not mad, and I'm not gonna hurt you."

He raised his head to brush his lips over the slender, shaking hands and continued speaking gently. "It's ok, aniki. I swear I'm not angry at all."

Sesshomaru whimpered softly, "But..but you said not to cut you! I said I'd be careful and I wasn't careful and I'm really sorry! I didn't even smell your blood and I still can't but there's so much on my claws!"

Keeping eye contact with his freaked-out mate, Inuyasha began tenderly licking his own blood off of the slender fingers and sharp claws, speaking gently. "Shhh, don't feel bad. You haven't done anything wrong, sweetheart. I'm really not mad; I kinda liked it. What would make you feel better about this?"

His submissive whispered, "Let...let me treat them, please?"

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly. "Alright, if that'll make you feel better."

He placed a tender kiss to the tip of his lover's nose, then sat up and turned his back to the older male, lifting his hair out of the way.

He could feel blood running down his back from his shoulders.

He heard Sesshomaru's soft gasp as the youkai leaned close behind him. "Oh, Yasha. I'm so sorry, otouto; I didn't mean to do this to you."

Inuyasha shrugged as a warm tongue began caressing his wounds. "Don't worry about it, aniki. You've hurt me worse than this before, and at least you actually feel bad about hurting me this time. Still doesn't mean I'm mad."

He heard an apologetic whimper as Sesshomaru continued licking his wounds.

Inuyasha sensed that his submissive really felt bad over this, and he spoke gently. "You know, this is the most fun I've ever had getting hurt by you. Besides, I know you only initially did it because you were hurting."

The tongue stopped caressing his shoulders, and he heard a horrified whisper. "I...I did this when I was in pain? But..that means I had them in there for a while. Why didn't you stop me?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, meeting his mate's guilty golden eyes. 'I told you, honey, I liked it. And I understood it; they sank in when you were hurting, then you dug them deeper when you started enjoying yourself. Neither of those are reasons for me to be mad, ok?"

He faced forward again as his brother resumed licking his shoulder, feeling the taller male shifting closer behind him.  
He shivered when he felt the heat of the demon's body warming his back, and the gentle tongue left his healing shoulder to tenderly graze up the side of his neck.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he murmured, "Mmhmmm, that feels nice, Sesshomaru."

The warm chest pressed against his back began to vibrate with a soft growl as the youkai began kissing and licking his neck, strong, slender arms slipping around his waist.

Years of instinctively identifying Sesshomaru as a dominant male kicked in, and Inuyasha laid his ears back submissively as he tilted his head further, relaxing back against the older male.

The soft growls behind him increased in their intensity. "My Yasha."

He nodded with a soft whimper. "Yours, aniki."

The arms around his waist pulled him tighter against the hard body, then suddenly, his big brother was shaking and the warm lips left his neck.

Concerned, he turned his head, only to see Sesshomaru staring at him. "Yasha, I..I.." the demon whimpered as he released him.

Realizing what was wrong, Inuyasha could've smacked himself. _Fuck._

He spoke quickly and gently. "It's ok, honey. I know you're a natural dominant, but your submissive side isn't letting you express it, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded with another soft whimper and lowered his eyes. Inuyasha shifted to face the youkai who's aura had just become tainted with nervousness and confusion. He leaned close to brush his lips over the other canine's crescent moon marking, whispering, "It's ok, aniki."

He heard the soft, scared voice that answered him. "I...I feel like I did something wrong, otouto."

No, this wasn't good. Inuyasha placed his fingers under his brother's chin, coaxing the older male to meet his eyes as he used his other hand to stroke fine sky-silver hair. "No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong. What just happened, that was all my fault, ok? I forgot that your dominant side might try to resurface once you started feeling better."

Sesshomaru whimpered at him. "I was feeling better, until...until.."

Inuyasha breathed, "Until you thought about dominating me?"

With another whimper, his lover nodded and lowered his eyes again. "Now I feel bad again; I hurt and feel nauseous and really confused and dizzy. I feel...I feel yucky."

Inuyasha felt his heart break for his suffering brother. "Yucky?"

The demon nodded. "Rin was ill a few months ago. She had a fever and was throwing up, and she said she felt yucky."

Inuyasha tilted his head and held out his hand. "Well, aniki, I don't want you to feel yucky. Come here, honey, we'll get you to feeling better."

His submissive started to reach for his hand, but hesitated, glancing up to his face. "I..I didn't do anything wrong? Not my claws, and not um...um..I'm not a bad submissive?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen, shocked that Sesshomaru was doubting that. "No, honey, you did great, I swear. You were fucking fantastic! Why would you think you did bad?"

The demon lowered his eyes and mumbled."Cause you're not calling me a good boy anymore."

Inuyasha leaned close and hugged the youkai, reassuring him. "I was just trying to be respectful cause you got a lot of pride and I didn't wanna offend you, that's all. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd want it that much."

His submissive gave a soft whine. "Well, I don't want you to stop. It makes me feel better when you say things like that. Please?"

Inuyasha began nuzzling against the thick, silky, ice-blue hair and running his hands tenderly over his lover's back. "My aniki is a very good boy. You did so, so well, especially for your first time. I'm so very proud of my good boy."

Sure enough, he sensed every bit of tension drain out of the older male as he spoke, then Sesshomaru looked up at him with a soft smile. "Not so yucky."

He nodded and smiled back. "That's good. Come on, honey."

He sat back against the stone wall, gently guiding his mate to lay by his side. He wrapped one arm around the demon and used the other to caress his submissive's face and hair, murmuring praise to the devastatingly insecure, cycle-warped youkai. "My brave, beautiful aniki. I know this is so rough on you, but you've been doing so well. I'm very proud of you and you're such a good boy."

The more he spoke, the more his mate relaxed against him.  
His striking brother had curled up against his side, and when he tilted his head, he saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even.

Inuyasha continued gently stroking the sky-silver hair as he murmured. "Poor baby, you've had such a long day. Everything's gonna be ok, I promise. Sleep, sweetheart, I'll keep you safe."

Inuyasha gazed at the sleeping demon for a long time, entranced; Sesshomaru looked innocent and peaceful and nothing like the sadistic killer Inuyasha knew him to be.

Without consciously realizing that he was speaking out loud, Inuyasha began whispering to the sleeping youkai.

"I love you, big brother, with all my heart. I know you wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for this damn cycle that's making you so miserable; I know I'm just a worthless half-breed that will never be your equal. But I love you more than you'll ever know."

Inuyasha had no idea that Sesshomaru had heard every single word.

.

.

 _End of ch7: Claws and a Confession_

 _._

 _._

Yes, I know the lemon was short; I am avoiding the 'after the first time' pain. Don't worry, all future citrus is longer and better.

Next time- ch8: Cravings

Hmm, looks like Sess has a very particular instinct he wants his dominant to indulge. 


	8. Cravings

Disclaimers:  
I do not own characters or rights  
Sesshomaru would be nice at night!

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

Aww, I love you guys so much! All the support is fantastic, and I am soo grateful!  
Hubby broke pinky at work yesterday; we can't get a break!

Between real-life stuff, and updating this, I haven't made much progress on 'New Moon Fears' lately, but I promise I have not forgotten that one! I will let y'all know when I'm able to update 'NMF' I promise! Plus, I am gonna be attempting to correct/revise 'The Right Choice'  
I do love all the love 'D,D' is getting!

WARNINGS: Language. Good stuff-Some rough sex, serious dirty talk, a somewhat depraved Sess (who knew he'd love being Inu's naughty bitch?)  
Have fun reading this, my fellow freaks!  
It was one of my favorite lemony scenes to write ;)

 **Chapter 8: Cravings**

Previously..  
 _*"I love you, big brother, with all my heart. I know you wouldn't have come here at all if it wasn't for this damn cycle that's making you so miserable; I know I'm just a worthless half-breed that will never be your equal. But I love you more than you'll ever know."  
Inuyasha had no idea that Sesshomaru had heard every single word._*

.

Sesshomaru stayed still and quiet, pretending to be asleep as his beautiful little brother said he loved him. He kept his breathing even, hoping the younger male wouldn't notice his heart beating faster.

 _Inuyasha loved him!?_

Sesshomaru thought carefully while his mate's clawed fingers continued languidly stroking his hair and back.

Did this really make him happy, or did it just please his cycle-born submissive side that his dominant truly cared?  
And **when** on earth could Inuyasha have developed these feelings?

He did have a lot of confusion in his mind due to his cycle, but he remembered every terrible thing he'd ever done to the pup that was now taking care of him.  
Why..when..how? How could the abused hanyou have possibly fallen for him when he'd been nothing but cruel?

Well at least as far as his mate knew, anyways. Inuyasha did not know the things he had done that had held no cruelty, because he had not wanted the younger male to know.

As the clawed hand continued tenderly caressing his hair, he thought about how he'd seen Inuyasha before he'd entered this submissive cycle.

His little brother was strong, brave, and so beautiful, and had such a good heart...and Sesshomaru realized he'd thought this before, always had.

His pride as a royal, full-blooded demon, plus the influence of his ice-bitch of a mother, was why he'd always treated the hanyou the way he had.  
And, he had thought for a long time that Father had slighted him in favor of his second-born son.

He'd been so jealous of Inuyasha, and had been unforgivably cruel because of it.

Yet...Inuyasha, the bravest person he knew, loved him after he'd been such a bad dog.

Sesshomaru nuzzled against the warmth of his mate, not knowing what was going to happen when his cycle ended, but suddenly determined to make the most of it.

After 200 years of neglect, abuse, and degradation, the very least Inuyasha deserved from him was one week of him being the best gods-damned submissive he could be!

He decided he would give his dominant whatever his heart, or body, desired from him.  
He would do his best to listen to these instincts that swirled inside him, even though they confused him.

Hmmm, that one seemed interesting...very interesting. And he had a feeling Inuyasha would be happy to indulge this particular urge.

Now, if only he could figure out how to get this rather confusing instinct into words...

He shifted to snuggle closer to his little brother as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing Inuyasha watching him with a small smile as the pup murmured, "Didn't sleep long, did you? You can rest if you're tired, aniki. I won't leave; I'll stay here and keep you safe while you get some more sleep."

Sesshomaru asked softly, "Do I _have_ to sleep, otouto?"

The hanyou's smile grew as he shook his head. "Not if you don't want to, honey. I just figured you'd be tired; you've had a long day."

Sesshomaru hesitated, knowing his dominant didn't want him to lie. Finally, he answered softly, keeping his eyes on that warm amber gaze. "I am kinda tired, but I really don't want to sleep right now. I'd much rather do something else."

He saw Inuyasha's golden eyes widen at his words. "Aniki, you...you should know that if we do too much, too soon, it..um..it could make you sore later."

Sesshomaru shifted closer, just short of climbing into his mate's lap. "Ok, now I know. I still want to keep going. I think my submissive side is still upset that I was thinking about dominating you earlier."

He felt the younger male shiver, and the honey eyes lowered from his as the velvety ears tilted away from him.

He was alarmed by the submissive gestures from his dominant. "Yasha? Yasha, what's wrong?"

He barely heard the soft, breathless-sounding reply. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought about the same thing. You are a _born_ dominant, I'm not. The only reason I've got a dominant side is..is the life I've had. My instincts have always been to see you as a dominant male, so I've always pictured you that way. Even with the change in your scent and the way you've been acting, it's...confusing...to be dominant over you, aniki."

Sesshomaru leaned close to tentatively nuzzle under his brother's chin as he whispered. "How do you picture me as a dominant? Um, what am I like?"

He felt a clawed hand begin gently stroking his hair as Inuyasha spoke softly.  
"Well, until today, most of our interaction has been violent. I don't really know much else about you, so I kinda picture you as a violent dominant. Rough and demanding, probably really controlling. And, um, I imagine that if your submissive didn't obey you or didn't please you, you..you..I think you could be abusive. But I also think it could be really good; as long as your submissive stayed in line, they'd enjoy it. I think you'd be a fucking great dominant as long as your submissive behaved themselves."

Sesshomaru lifted his head to meet shy-looking amber eyes. "Really? I can see why you'd picture me as..as violent and demanding. But do you really think I'd be a good dominant?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, and Sesshomaru saw a faint blush cross the hanyou's cheeks. He tilted his head to lick under his little brother's chin. "Yasha, I think you're a good dominant. You have taken such good care of me, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it. But, um, you know how you said to listen to my instincts?"

His mate smiled at him, looking curious. "Yeah, you got one? An itch for me to scratch, so to speak?"

Wondering how on earth he could explain his strange, confusing craving, Sesshomaru blushed and smiled shyly back. "Well, I do really like how you've been treating me, Yasha, I swear. But, I...I kinda have this urge for something...rougher? Um, more dominating, I guess. But I don't want to get hurt."

He sighed as he tried to get his odd instinctual desire into words. "This is so confusing. I do not wish you to be angry with me, but I kinda do, and this is very strange. I...I want more of a display of possession, to know you will not let anyone take me from you. Gods, I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Inuyasha tilted his head and smiled at him, and clawed fingers traced along his jaw, making him shiver as the younger male spoke gently. "It's ok, aniki. You're actually making more sense than you think, and we'll figure out exactly what you need. Your submissive side wants more dominance and possessiveness, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded shyly, knowing that even though it was _his_ instinct, Inuyasha was likely intrigued by the thought as well, especially after their past.

Sure enough, his dominant's smile took on a wicked tint, baring the tips of sharp fangs. "I can definitely do that for you. I'd be happy to give you that reassurance that _nobody_ is gonna take you from me."

Then Inuyasha's face became more serious, and he said quietly. "Now, about wanting roughness and kinda wanting me to be angry; can you explain that any better?"

Sesshomaru took a shaky breath; this was the part that he was the least sure how to explain. He lowered his eyes and whispered, "When...when you got angry with me earlier...I felt...Yasha, I really don't want you to hurt me or be angry enough to leave, but...I...I'm craving this so much that I'm considering bringing up exactly what you told me not to; make you just mad enough to...to wanna punish me."

He glanced up when he heard a soft sigh, and he saw conflict in Inuyasha's golden eyes as the pup spoke quietly. "I was hoping that wasn't what you meant. I can be very rough, too rough for you, big brother. I'm not sure you really want this from me."

Sesshomaru shifted to tentatively lick his dominant's chin as he breathed, "I can handle it, Yasha. I want this, and my instincts back it up. You should punish me for things I've done. Would this not also display the dominance and possessiveness you already agreed to give me?"

A deep growl began to rumble in his dominant's chest as the amber eyes filled with fire. His brother asked in a soft hiss, "Aniki, are you sure about this?"

He nodded, lowering his eyes submissively as tingles of nervousness and anticipation made him shiver. "I deserve to be punished for the past. I _**want**_ you to punish me, little brother."

He felt lips touch his temple as his mate growled softly at him. "Bringing up our past after how I reacted earlier? You really are craving some roughness, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru shivered again, whimpering in nervous excitement when he felt a clawed hand slide into his hair. "I..I'm sorry. I don't want you to hurt me. I'm trying to be good for you, but I'm so confused, Yasha. I don't know what to do, and the urge for this is so strong, but gods, I don't want you to _really_ be angry or...or leave me."

His dominant growled softly against the side of his head. "I won't hurt you. I won't leave you. Don't worry, I know exactly what to do to satisfy your urges, you beautiful bastard. Hmmm, you have been such a good boy today, but in the past, you've been very naughty, haven't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded, quickly realizing that a simple nod was not a good enough answer for this extra-dominant Inuyasha that he had requested.  
The clawed hand tightened in his hair, just short of painfully, and the grip tilted his head back to meet narrowed honey eyes.  
He promptly answered the question his mate had asked. "I...I've been a very naughty boy, Yasha."

He began panting softly, liking the tight grip in his hair and the fierce, yet somehow warm look in the golden eyes as Inuyasha bared his fangs in a seductively wicked grin that held approval of his response. "Damn straight, you have. My naughty boy. I'm not gonna hurt you or leave, but you're in trouble now, understand?"

Sesshomaru whimpered softly. "Trouble?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking almost like someone that was playing with their food. "Oh yes, big trouble. Sesshomaru, you need to let me know if you get really scared or uncomfortable, or if I hurt you. Other than that, big brother, you're going to do exactly what I say. Understand now?"

Sesshomaru gave a soft whine as he began to tremble from excitement and anticipation. "Obey little brother." he breathed, then he was pulled roughly against the younger male, being kissed fiercely and possessively while the clawed hand in his hair tightened.

At the same time, his brother's other hand gently wrapped around the front of his throat.

He willingly submitted to the savage, possessive kiss, parting his lips and fangs for his dominant as the lethal hand on his throat did not tighten, just held him in place as his mouth was ravished.

Not that he was planning on moving unless his powerful, potentially dangerous mate said he could.

The possessiveness of this kiss filled him with satisfaction and reassurance; his brother's tongue swept into his mouth, licking every tooth and dark corner as if marking him.  
Inuyasha was his dominant, and would not allow him to be taken away.

The only move Sesshomaru made was to tentatively kiss back, giving a soft whimper of grateful pleasure that wordlessly thanked the pup for agreeing to give him what he was craving.

Suddenly, Inuyasha was pinning him to the stone wall, but he noticed it hadn't hurt. There was still care in his brother's actions; for all _he_ cared, the younger male could've slammed him into the stone, but Inuyasha had been as gentle as one can be when pinning somebody to a cave wall.

He panted softly as the hanyou broke the kiss and snarled, "Mine! My Sesshomaru!"

He shivered at the possessive dominance in the snarling voice, shaking as he breathed. "Yours. Yours to take, yours to possess, yours to punish."

Gods, Inuyasha was good at this! This was what his submissive side was craving, and he was only a little nervous because he was not quite sure what else to expect from this particular round.

The clawed hand stayed lightly wrapped around his throat and the other canine leaned close to hiss softly at him. "My beautiful, naughty boy. You still think I'm a good dominant? You want me to keep going?"

Sesshomaru nodded frantically, feeling the bone-deep satisfaction at being punished and possessed in such a way. "Very good, please keep going. I've been sooo naughty, otouto. Tell me what to do."

Inuyasha grinned wickedly, baring sharp white fangs, approval flashing across his features.

Sesshomaru was surprised but immensely pleased when his mate leaned close to place a sweet kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Doin so good, honey. Proud of you."

He watched as the beautiful, lethal half-demon leaned away and released his throat, growling softly, "Get on your hands and knees, aniki."

He complied as fast as he could, glancing at his dominant with a soft whine that sought his approval.

Inuyasha nodded with a fierce growl as he moved closer. "Good. You look so very incredible like this, big brother."

Sesshomaru moaned at the compliment, and a clawed hand gently moved his long hair where it wouldn't get in his face as the other hand began tenderly roaming his body.  
The gentle touches were an unexpected but much appreciated contrast to the roughness that he had asked for.

He heard his dominant murmur, "You do make such a gorgeous bitch, aniki. You wouldn't do this for anyone else, would you?"

He whimpered and shook his head, not wanting his dominant to think he would go to anyone else. "Just for you. Only your bitch, otouto."

While one hand continued gently caressing his trembling body, he felt the other drift down his spine all the way to his entrance, stroking him while Inuyasha said softly, "Well, you're a damn good one. Beautiful and so responsive; you really do take my breath away."

Pleased by the praise and tender touches that had joined the punishment he had been craving, Sesshomaru gave a low whine and tilted his hips against his mate's hand that was caressing his ass.

He heard Inuyasha say softly. "Good boy. You ready for some more roughness? Do you even still want that?"

Sesshomaru gave a frantic nod as he whimpered desperately at his dominant, alarmed by the thought that the younger male may have changed his mind. "Please, Yasha? I've been such a naughty boy."

Inuyasha hissed seductively as he moved to kneel behind him. "Yes, you have, my sexy, naughty bitch."

Sesshomaru felt a clawed hand snake into his hair and another wrapped around one of his hips. He gasped in surprised pleasure, arching his back as his brother smoothly impaled him, filling his body with warm, hard flesh.

He moaned and started to roll his hips, but the hand in his hair tightened as Inuyasha growled very softly at him.  
"Did I _say_ you could move?"

He shivered at the dominance in the younger male's voice, feeling the exquisite pleasure in his submissive side as he whispered, "No, you didn't."

Slowly, the hand on his hip flexed, sharp claws lightly grazing his sensitive skin as Inuyasha murmured at him. "Hmmm, what do you think you should do, then?"

Sesshomaru, consumed by the oddest blend of pleasure and overwhelming anticipation, whimpered softly in response.  
"I..I'm sorry, please forgive me. I...um, I shouldn't move unless you say I can...or, um, tell me to?"

He trembled as he felt Inuyasha lean down to place a tender kiss between his shoulderblades, breathing, "That's my good boy." Then his dominant rocked his hips forcefully.

Sesshomaru panted shakily as his brother hit that special spot inside him, the pulled away to do it again.

Physical and mental pleasure swamped the submissive demon lord as his dominant lover claimed him just as roughly as he had been craving.

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha felt his dominant side roaring as he drove into tight, silky heat, panting as his eyes devoured the sight of his beautiful, lethal brother on his hands and knees.

He felt his ears twitching, absorbing the divine moans and whimpers of pleasure that the youkai made, and felt his big brother trembling as he pumped into the deceptively slender body.

Knowing that he had to walk a fine line between rough punishment and tender care to satisfy his proud, nervous submissive without scaring the cycle-confused demon by going too far, Inuyasha used one hand to caress his mate's trembling body while continuing to thrust forcefully into the older male.

Sesshomaru whimpered desperately at him, and Inuyasha grinned as the slim hips twitched, realizing that his brother was doing his very best to be obedient, but his body was too responsive to cooperate.

He released the hair he held, stroking the fine, ice-blue strands as he whispered, "Oh, honey, you're trying so hard to be a good boy for me, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded urgently, body trembling as he gave a soft, panting whine. "I can do this, otouto. I can be a good bitch for you. Gods, _please_ don't stop, I'll be good."

Inuyasha continued driving into his submissive and stroking silky hair as he moved his other hand to lightly trace his claws over his lover's hips and lower back, extra-careful around the delicate maroon markings.

Sesshomaru shivered violently at this attention, whimpering in ecstasy.

Inuyasha smiled and spoke softly. "I'm not gonna stop, sweetheart. You are being such a good bitch, and a very, _very_ good boy. I think you deserve a reward."

The demon moaned at him, and he saw the clawed hands fisting in the fur that covered their ledge. "What...what kind of re-reward?"

Inuyasha began caressing the sensitive hip markings with the palm of one hand, and moved the other to his mate's hard member, hearing a deep whine of pleasure.

He growled coaxingly. "Does my good boy wanna move?"

Sesshomaru nodded frantically, keeping his body still as he breathed, "So badly. Please let me move, Yasha. This feels so, so good, and it's really hard not to move."

Inuyasha began stroking his submissive's member in the same rhythm that he fiercely rocked his hips as he whispered gently, "Then move for me, honey."

He heard the desperately thankful moan his brother made as the slender hips immediately began rolling against his, swiftly matching the brutal rhythm he set.  
He began panting harder as his moaning demon lover met his body perfectly. "Ohh, yesss, that's it, sweetheart. Good, good boy. Ahhh, _damn, Sesshomaru!_ "

His breath was snatched from his lungs when the youkai responded to the praise by bucking even harder into his thrusts so their bodies slammed together.

Inuyasha stroked his mate's member faster as he moaned, feeling his own body tightening, as well as his submissive's. "Oh, gods, aniki! You're doing perfect, honey!"

Sesshomaru began whimpering, each whimper getting louder and more desperate than the last as his release began to tense his whole frame. "Ahh, Yasha! I mmm oh please, I mmnah."

Inuyasha felt his own release burning his blood as he snaked his free hand into the sky-silver hair, gripping as tightly as he dared while leaning up to breathe into a pointed ear, "Come for me, my brave, beautiful bitch."

A ferocious snarl of pure pleasure surrounded him as the member in his hand erupted and the demon's body clamped down tightly on his, almost painfully tight and deliciously warm.

His own snarl joined his brother's as he drove into that perfect, creamy ass one more time, feeling it grind back against him as he poured his own essence deep in the snug, silky heat.

He held still for just a few heartbeats, his hard length pressing right into his mate's sweet spot as their bodies tingled and pulsed, throbbing with the aftershocks of their powerful climax.

When the tingly waves passed and his lover began trembling, Inuyasha carefully separated their bodies and moved to Sesshomaru's side to gently pull the softly whimpering youkai against his chest.

Knowing the older male's submissive side would now be craving tender care and reassurance after the rough treatment, he began spreading gentle kisses and licks across the other canine's face and hairline, murmuring, "My beautiful aniki, you did perfectly. Such a good, good boy and I'm very proud of you. That was amazing, honey, and you're incredible. My very, very good boy."

He heard a pleased rumble drifting into the air, and smiled, knowing his praise was making his proud submissive happy. He used one hand to tenderly stroke his brother's head, hoping he hadn't pulled the silky silvery-blue hair too hard.

He moved his other hand to gently caress under the demon's chin with his knuckles, smiling when Sesshomaru tilted his head back to receive the attention, half-closed eyes meeting his.

Inuyasha watched the warm amber as he asked softly, "You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? Did I pull your hair too hard?"

His mate gave a slight shake of his head while a lopsided smile curved his lips. "Perfect. You perfect. Together, um, perfecter? No..more perfect. Yes. Together much more perfect."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and asked carefully, "Honey, can you not talk right?"

He heard a soft hiss, and a clawed finger weakly poked him in the chest. "Your fault. Fucked me up. Can't think straight. Words...not coming out right. Feel incredibly amazing, though. Shhhhh."

Inuyasha smiled as the clawed finger touched his lips and his submissive tried to frown at him. "No laugh. Not nice, hurt feelings. Yasha make fun of me, very mean."

Inuyasha shook his head as he reassured his insecure lover. "No, honey. I'm not making fun of you. You'll be able to talk right in a little bit. I'm glad I was able to please you to this extent, and while this is just a _bit_ amusing, I promise I'm really not making fun of you, ok?"

The amber eyes watched him for a long moment while he continued stroking his mate's hair and chin, then Sesshomaru nodded. "Really pleased. Yasha treat me perfect. Sub-sub-missssive side very happy. Yasha perfect dom-nant."

Inuyasha grinned self-consciously, feeling his cheeks up. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad you think so. Look, the thing about your speech; the submissive cycle messes it up anyways, which I'm sure you noticed earlier, then it gets even more screwed up if you have an intense release. I promise it'll get better soon."

Sesshomaru nodded, then lifted his head, whining in the direction of the hot spring.

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, a bath sounds good. We're a mess."

They scooted to the edge of their ledge, and Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru stood and stretched. "How do you feel? I mean, as far as the pain and weakness and stuff?"

His big brother nodded, smiling back at him. "Better. Much, much better than before. Not really hurt or weak anymore."

Inuyasha grinned as they made their way to the hot spring. "So you don't feel yucky anymore?"

His mate leaned over to kiss his cheek. "No more yucky. I'll be ok if I don't try to dominate and you don't leave me. Thank you for helping me, Yasha."

Inuyasha smiled at the older male as they got into the warm water. "You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you're feeling better and that I was able to help. Don't worry, big brother. I'm not going anywhere."

.

 _End of ch8: Cravings_

*depraved giggles* I hope you guys liked that lemon as much as I did when it first took root in my mind lol!

Sess is such a dirty boy, and ahhhh, this is just the tip of the kinky iceberg ;)

 **BTW-if ANYONE wants to give Inu shit on how rough he was with Sess, or about calling him a bitch, you need to read this again. Sess LIKED being Inu's naughty bitch, and omg, you will piss yourself later, because Sesshomaru is a kinky, naughty boy that LIKES being punished! **

There will be quite a few talking and non-action scenes coming up before you get to see the Iceberg of Naughtiness, but hush, they're important! I swear on my plot kittens, it'll be worth the wait!

Next time: Ch9: Hot Spring Session

Some brotherly chit-chat, Sess realizes he may have caused more damage in the past than he realized.


	9. Hot Spring Session

Disclaimers:  
Nope, still don't own characters or rights  
Just take them to pleasurable heights

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

Once again, thank you for all the support for my writing and for the real-life stuff. It's awe-inspiring to know that so many people got my back, and y'all don't know a damn thing about me except through my writing. You guys rule!

Warnings: Besides language, this probably counts as a boring filler chap, I apologize in advance. If there were no fillers, it'd basically be written porn. Of course, if that's all you want, I'd be happy to post some pure smut for my fellow freaks!

 **Chapter 9: Hot Spring Session**

.

Previously.. _*"Inuyasha smiled at the older male as they got into the warm water. "You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you're feeling better and that I was able to help. Don't worry, big brother. I'm not going anywhere."*_

.

Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as he relaxed in the warm, soothing water, his younger mate staying near. "Ah, otouto, this feels so good." He leaned against the side of the hot spring, resting his head on the smooth edge.

He sensed that he was being watched, and he glanced over to see that Inuyasha was indeed watching him with a warm look in his eyes. He felt himself blushing as he asked self-consciously, "What? Why..why are you looking at me like that?"

His dominant smiled at him, looking surprised that he'd asked. "Admiring you. You are really strikingly beautiful in this elegant, lethal way that is uniquely Sesshomaru. Since we're usually fighting, I haven't had much of a chance to just...look at you."

Sesshomaru blushed harder, lowering his eyes to his wavy reflection in the surface of the water as he breathed, "Oh. You..you really think so?"

He felt Inuyasha shift closer to him, and a clawed hand lightly touched his chin. As he slowly lifted his eyes, the younger male spoke gently. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to embarrass you. You really are beautiful, aniki, and literally everyone I know agrees."

Sesshomaru watched the warm amber eyes and gave a soft, doubtful whine, not really believing his little brother's words.

The hanyou tilted his head, looking a bit confused and worried. "Sesshomaru, are you just this insecure about yourself because of your cycle?"

He hesitated for a heartbeat; _nobody_ knew how he really felt about himself.  
Slowly, he shook his head, whispering, "Always. Worse now, though."

His mate's golden eyes widened and flooded with concern. "Oh, Sesshomaru. You shouldn't ever be self-conscious. You're breathtaking, seriously. Like when we're fighting; even though you're usually either pissed or emotionless, I..I have trouble breathing when we get close to each other. Especially when our swords lock, and we get really close...feels like I'll never breathe again."

As he spoke, Inuyasha's voice softened, and he shifted closer until only a few inches separated their noses. Sesshomaru realized they had often gotten this close while fighting. One time in particular stood out; when Sounga had latched onto the hanyou's arm, and they had been fighting on the cliff. They had clashed, both of them leaning into their swords until there had been less than an inch of space between their faces.

Sesshomaru's heart pounded as his dominant spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you? Just drop my sword, make you drop yours, and kiss you until all the anger left your eyes? Taste your skin, bury my hands in your hair, and beg you to take me? I...I could _never_ work up the damn courage to actually do it...I knew you'd never have the reaction I wanted."

He heard the softest whine as the younger canine continued. "I knew I'd just piss you off more by daring to even touch you, much less kiss you or suggest such a thing. I knew it'd make you so angry, when all I wanted was for you to want me even half as much as I wanted you."

A small, sad smile curved the pup's lips, and it tugged at Sesshomaru painfully. Their past had broken something inside his little brother, and it felt so wrong that he'd hurt the half-demon so much.

Even after all the cruel, heartless things he'd done, Inuyasha had still agreed to save him, help him and take care of him for the next week, even agreed to give him whatever he wanted for the duration of his cycle.

Sesshomaru knew, deep inside, that Inuyasha's desire for him did not really matter; after the terrible crimes he'd committed, the hanyou could have abandoned him and found someone else to slake his lust with.  
Or, the abused pup could be just using his body right now, not bothering to make sure he was ok. With the condition he was in because of his cycle, it'd be easy for Inuyasha to vent two centuries of neglect and abuse on him in any way he wished.

Instead, his brother was taking care of him, being so much kinder than he knew he deserved.  
Even now, with that sad little smile on his lips and a tortured look in his honey eyes, his dominant was using both hands to gently smooth his hair back from his face, tenderly grooming his disheveled mane.

Sesshomaru leaned forward to carefully nuzzle under his brother's chin, giving an apologetic whimper. He knew Inuyasha did not want a real apology while his mind was being influenced by his cycle, so he hoped this would let the hanyou know that, at least right now, he regretted the cruelty he'd shown the pup.

After only a moment, his dominant began nuzzling him back, murmuring, "It..it's alright, aniki. I'm not mad at you, I'm not gonna leave you."

Sesshomaru felt a warm drop land on his cheek, and his tongue automatically darted out to investigate. Salt?

He lifted his gaze to his little brother's face, alarmed to see the shimmer of tears in the amber eyes that weren't looking at him. He'd made his beautiful Inuyasha cry!

With soft, desperately apologetic whimpers, he leaned up and began urgently licking away the tears tracking down the pale cheeks.

The younger male only allowed a few moments of this before pulling away a bit and brushing a hand over his eyes. Understanding that Inuyasha was probably embarrassed by his show of emotion, Sesshomaru reluctantly stifled his whimpers of apology and bowed his head, giving his dominant time to compose himself.

He heard a soft sigh, then he felt the hanyou kiss the top of his head, clawed hands resuming their caress of his hair. When Inuyasha spoke again, he sounded fine, and went back to the original topic as if the emotional moment hadn't happened.  
"I don't know why you wouldn't believe you're beautiful, aniki. Seriously, you'd think I was the first person to tell you how gorgeous you are."

Sesshomaru lifted his head to look his little brother in the eye and whispered, "You..you are. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before."

Inuyasha looked surprised, then smiled at him. "Well, since I'm the first person to compliment you, then you probably don't know what specific things are so incredibly attractive about you. Would you like me to tell you?"

Not used to being complimented, but unbearably interested in finding out what his dominant liked about him, Sesshomaru felt himself blushing deeply as he breathed, "O-ok. Um, like what?"

Inuyasha grinned, baring his fangs as he lifted cool fingertips to brush over his burning cheek. "Well, a very recent one is that you are really cute when you're nervous or bashful. You're normally so composed and dignified, it's adorable when you blush. Kinda hoping you won't remember I said that, though."

Sesshomaru's mind tried to latch onto that last sentence; what had that meant? Why wouldn't he remember?

Before he could ask, the younger male was leaning close to place a soft kiss on his lips. The sweet, chaste kiss lasted only a moment before his dominant pulled back an inch to meet his gaze with a seductive-looking smile.

His little brother whispered, "A not-so-recent one is your eyes. You really do have just the most beautiful eyes, and I remember thinking that the first time we ever met. Especially when you're angry, oh my. When you're doing that cold, 'I-don't-give-a-damn' thing you do, I actually try to provoke you a little, cause when you're mad, your eyes narrow and get all intense and ohhh yeah. Makes my heart beat faster and gives me chills, even though when you look at me like that, I'm usually about to get my ass kicked."

Sesshomaru hesitated, and Inuyasha grinned at him. "You wanna see how I react, don't you?"

He nodded, and his beautiful mate said softly, "Ok, but be careful. My instinct is to react submissively, and I don't want to upset your submissive side again. You..you're not gonna be mean?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I promise. I just want to see your reaction when I look at you like that. I've never noticed your reaction before."

Inuyasha smirked. "Cause I hide it. I've always hidden my reactions to you, big brother."

The demon lord took a deep breath, then narrowed his eyes at his little brother like he did whenever he was pretending to be angry at the defiant hanyou.

Sure enough, his younger mate shivered violently, velvety ears tilting back as he whispered, "Yep, that's the look. Very intense and super sexy, and a little scary. When...when your cycle is over, and if you don't wanna kill me, you should look at me like that sometime. I'd submit faster than you can say 'roll over'."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

Inuyasha shrugged, his smirk coming back now that he wasn't being glared at. "To me, it's a display of dominance and power; I told you I see you as a dominant. If you're that surprised by my reaction, I must've done a good job of hiding it. But, unless you forget what happens this week, I don't really see any point in continuing to hide it."

Sesshomaru frowned, once again catching an elusive reference to his cycle ending. "Why do you keep mentioning the possibility of me forgetting, or wanting to hurt you when my cycle ends?"

His dominant hesitated, then said softly, "I've done research on this. Many submissives, whether natural or just having a submissive cycle, tend to forget what happens during their heat. Some forget details, some forget everything. So...so you might not remember even coming to me, or you might remember submitting to me, but not..um..specifics, like this conversation or how you've been acting. And even if you do remember.."

The younger male lowered his eyes and continued in a quiet voice. "You'll be back to _normal_ , Sesshomaru. If you do remember even just submitting to a filthy half-breed, I figure you'll be pissed enough to finally kill me. I might not know that much about you, but I do know you have way too much pride to accept that someone dominated you..without punishing that someone. Might make it worse that it was to save your life, and my luck, you wouldn't remember asking for my help."

Inuyasha looked conflicted for a moment, then sighed loudly.  
" _Fuck_ , this might be the stupidest thing I've ever done! I really hope you don't remember a damn thing, cause I'd rather you just hate me for the usual reasons than hate me because we mated."

Sesshomaru was shocked by all this information, and he realized he desperately hoped he wouldn't forget that Inuyasha had not only saved his life, but brought him more pleasure than he'd ever thought possible.

He watched as the younger canine turned away, muttering to himself. "I'm such an idiot...daring to dominate the most dangerous person I know...lost my damn mind."

The hanyou moved a short distance away and sat against the side of the hot spring, staring at the surface of the water as if the secrets of the universe were hidden there.

Hesitantly, Sesshomaru scooted closer to his dominant. "Yasha?"

The amber eyes slid to him, then back to the water. "Yeah?"

Sesshomaru gave a soft, low-pitched whine, keeping his head lower than his brother's. "Are..are you mad at me? Do you..do you hate me?"

Immediately, Inuyasha's head snapped up as if he'd been struck, and wide golden eyes met his.  
"No! I...I've _never_ hated you! You might be an arrogant jerk, but...you are the only real family I have. I have spent a lot of time mad at you, but I'm not mad now. And..and...dammit, Sesshomaru, I don't hate you, I'm scared of you! Maybe not right now cause the submissive cycle has warped you into someone I barely recognize as my big brother. But in real life, I'm fucking _terrified_ of you! When your cycle ends and you don't need me anymore, my best bet would probably be to start running...and never stop."

Horrified by these words, Sesshomaru whimpered desperately, his submissive side insisting that his dominant shouldn't be upset, and something deeper saying his little brother wasn't supposed to be afraid of him.  
"No, please otouto. Don't be afraid of me. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Do..do you know that I've tried to keep you safe in the past?"

Inuyasha's honey eyes widened and he whispered, "What?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, deciding that keeping secrets would only drive a bigger wedge into the chasm between him and the pup. "I have tried to protect you from others, and from myself. You believe I wanted to kill you, but I have had opportunities, and never followed through. Please, just think about it for a moment; yes, I've been very cruel to you, but every chance I've had to kill you, what happened?"

Inuyasha hesitated, and Sesshomaru sensed his suspicion and doubt as the younger male mentally ran over their previous encounters.  
His mate lowered his eyes and whispered, "When...when you put your hand through me, you didn't hit my heart or lungs, and you didn't use your poison."

Remembering that incident, and hearing his brother's scream of agony in his head, Sesshomaru gave a soft whine and scooted a little closer. "That wasn't by accident, Yasha. I didn't really want to kill you. I am sorry I hurt you, though."

The younger male turned his head away and murmured. "There are other times you didn't take a chance to kill me, but...I know you've told people that you will be the one to destroy me."

Realizing how all this must look to the pup, Sesshomaru whimpered in apology. "I told them that so they wouldn't bother you. I am rather formidable, well, normally I am, and I'm the Lord of the West; if I declared you as my intended prey, then others would leave you alone."

Again, his little brother hesitated, but at least the amber eyes met his before dropping to the water. "Look, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, but I..I'm not sure I believe you right now; in heat, submissives often say things they don't _really_ mean. If you're serious, then can this conversation wait until you're back to yourself? I, um, I might be more inclined to believe you if you tell me this when...when you're not being affected by a stupid cycle."

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, knowing the cycle was affecting his mind. "I understand, little brother. I will do as you ask and wait until my cycle is over. But, Yasha?"

Slowly, the golden eyes met his, and his chest tightened when he saw the pain in the luminous depths. "Do..do you still want to stay with me until my cycle passes?"

With no hesitation, Inuyasha nodded, saying softly, "I do. I still want to keep you safe, aniki. If something happened to you when I could've helped, I'd never forgive myself."

Sesshomaru was pleased to know his dominant wanted to protect him, but that wasn't quite what he'd been asking.

Some part of him needed to know...after everything he'd done _, was he still worth his dominant's desire? Did he even deserve to be desired by his dominant?_  
Sesshomaru shifted closer until they were just barely touching, and he whispered, "I am glad you want to keep me safe, otouto. Now, my next question is, do you really still want me?"

.

.

 _End of ch9: Hot Spring Session_

.

.  
Yep, gotta get all the angsty emotional shit out of the way so nothing impedes this ship of a fic when it hits the Iceberg of Naughtiness. Trust me, that will go a lot smoother if these particular emotions are out of the way first.

Next time.. **ch10: Session 2**

We have a nice little lemon, and some more angst, but not quite as bad as this one :)

Soon, my darlings, soon you will have all the depraved naughtiness you can handle! All the demented deliciousness I promised is just around the corner ;) 


	10. Session 2

Disclaimers: Damn I still don't own them *pouts*

*Decisions, Decisions'*

Thanks again for all the love and support, both for my writing, and for the real-life stuff that has been trying to interfere with said writing :)

Warnings: Language, lemon scene (yes, the hot-spring lovin' so many of my fellow freaks were seeking) Some angst, not too bad. Oh, and I am aware that water is not actually the best lube by itself, but just imagine that it is :)

 **Chapter 10: Session 2**

Previously..  
 _*Sesshomaru shifted closer until they were just barely touching, and he whispered, "I am glad you want to keep me safe, otouto. Now, my next question is, do you still really want me?"*_

Sesshomaru held his breath, praying that his incredible dominant actually desired him. He didn't know _why_ this seemed important, yet his submissive side was screaming that it was vital.

He watched nervously as Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed just a bit, then, under the water, a clawed hand gently wrapped around one of his. A moment later, his hand was lightly placed on a rock-hard member that seemed to prove that his brother did indeed want him...a lot.

The younger male said softly, "What do you think? I want you more than any other. Always have.." his voice deepened into a low, seductive growl, "And always will."

The hand lifted from his, giving him the choice of continuing to touch his mate or retract his own hand. Encouraged by the fact that Inuyasha was leaving it up to him, Sesshomaru kept his hand where it was, lightly wrapping his fingers around the hard member.

This got an interesting reaction; Inuyasha looked surprised that he'd chosen to continue touching him, even as a moaning growl of pleasure vibrated the hanyou's chest.

His dominant asked almost hesitantly, "Do..do you still wanna be good for me?"

Sesshomaru nodded with a soft, submissive whimper. "I want to be a _very_ good boy for you."

Tentatively, he moved his hand, carefully stroking the hard length that twitched at his touch. He wasn't quite sure how to do this, but Inuyasha seemed pleased by his efforts. He heard a moan of pleasure, and a clawed hand began stroking his hair as the praise he currently lived for reached his ears.  
"That's my good boy. You're doing that very well, honey, but if you're ready, I'd like to go again."

Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of mating with his beautiful, powerful, considerate lover again. "Oh, yes. Please take me again, Yasha."

His little brother growled softly. "Damn, aniki, if only you knew how sexy that sounds; like you're begging me to take you. Not that you'd actually beg for anything."

Struck by instinctive inspiration, Sesshomaru shifted so he straddled his mate's lap, seeing the shock in wide amber eyes as he leaned close to whisper, "Please, my beautiful Yasha. Please take me, possess me. I'll do whatever you say, I promise. Please make me yours, make me whimper and moan and cum for you, just for you. Please claim me like the perfect dominant you are."

He felt clawed hands wrap around his hips as a feral grin bared Inuyasha's fangs. "Well, damn. Wasn't expecting that, but I'd be a fucking liar if I said that wasn't the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. If you can think I'm a perfect dominant, then I can think you make a perfect submissive. You drive me insane, aniki, in so many ways."

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha guiding him onto himself, and he moaned as his mate's hard member slowly filled him, hearing the hanyou breathe, "Ahh, sweetheart, you feel like heaven, and you fit me perfectly. You take that so very well, honey."

Sesshomaru whimpered softly, pleased by the praise as his body fully took every hard inch of what his brother had to offer. It felt so good to have his lover buried in him once again, and he panted lightly in pleasure and anticipation. "We..oh, we do fit together perfectly." he blushed as he continued in a shy whisper, "You..you feel really good inside me."

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at him as if he knew how hard it'd been to say that out loud. "It's ok, my bashful one. I'm glad this feels good to you, too."

Then the younger male glanced down at their position; Sesshomaru straddling his dominant, and a slight smirk crossed the pup's face. "You know, this position might give both of our dominant and submissive sides satisfaction."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, intrigued by the thought of both of their sides being satisfied. Inuyasha leaned close to touch noses, whispering, "Well, I'm inside you, which will satisfy your submissiveness and my dominance, right?"

He nodded, and his brother continued. "I'm thinking, you're on top, and if I stay still and let you control the movement, seems like that would please your dominant side and my submissiveness."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen. "That makes sense. But, um..I.." It sounded good, but he was sooo not sure he could do this!

Inuyasha seemed to read his mind, leaning close to kiss him gently while the clawed hands on his hips tightened a bit. "It's ok, honey. I'll guide you till you're more comfortable. But you gotta let me know if your submissive side doesn't like it; I don't want you to suffer for this."

Sesshomaru nodded with a soft moan as his lover's hands gently guided his hips up and down. Oh! This was different than before, but it felt good! He caught on quickly, beginning to move on his own while the clawed hands on his hips slowly loosened.

Inuyasha moaned at him, honey eyes already hazy with pleasure. "That's my good boy. Mmmm, that feels amazing, aniki."

His dominant's hands slid up to his waist, no longer guiding him as Inuyasha growled deep in his chest.  
"Oh, yeah, ride me, sweetheart."

x~x~x~x~x

Inuyasha growled in pleasure as Sesshomaru rode his aching length, tentatively at first, but quickly becoming more confident and enthusiastic.  
The stunning demon made a sweet whimpering moan when he found the angle that brought his secret spot into contact with Inuyasha's member every time he came down, and Inuyasha began panting as his brother rode him harder and faster, causing warm water to splash up around around their chests.

He began shaking with the effort of not moving, truly wanting to give the youkai the chance to indulge his dominant side. The look on his submissive's face was worth it; Sesshomaru's fine features were suffused with pleasure, and he was panting in the same rhythm that he moved in.

He stayed still, savoring the sight and sound of the magnificent demon thoroughly enjoying himself with his body. It was an experience he wanted burned into his memory.

Sesshomaru gave a soft growl, and Inuyasha moaned as clawed hands slid into his hair. The older male leaned close to kiss him passionately, then lowered his head to lick and nip at his throat.  
Inuyasha tilted his head back with a pleased hiss, loving the feel of his big brother's tongue and fangs on his flesh.

Then he heard the youkai whisper against his throat. "Move for me, my beautiful Yasha. Please?"

Inuyasha moaned in relief as began rolling his hips fiercely, driving up into his mate as he came down. "Ahh, shit, aniki. You...oh, honey, you're so a-a-amazing!"

Responding to the praise, Sesshomaru whimpered and rolled his body harder into their rhythm.

X~X~X~

Sesshomaru felt fucking incredible! His body throbbed deliciously as his brother pushed them towards a cliff of sweet oblivion, and the desire for more praise blazed through him just as strongly as the urge to please his dominant did.  
He tucked his face against his lover's neck and whimpered softly, needing those sweet, reassuring words. "My Yasha? All mine? I..I'm a good boy?"

X~X~X~

Inuyasha was surprised to hear his mate's soft plea, but he didn't hesitate to give his submissive what he needed. He nuzzled the demon and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "Yes, I'm all yours, my brave, beautiful Sesshomaru. You're a very, very good boy, yes you are."

A pleased whine told him this was exactly what the older male had wanted to hear.  
Strong, slender arms snaked around his shoulders, and the other canine rode his thrusts, no longer trying to control anything.  
Inuyasha bucked his hips as his big brother rode him, both of them gasping and panting as their bodies tightened for each other. He hissed as the exquisite pleasure built up. "That's it. Ah..ah..ah, _fuck,_ aniki!"

As a wave of sweet, hot tingles rushed through him, he braced himself and drove up into his youkai lover with everything he had, slamming into that perfect spot deep in the silky heat.

He felt Sesshomaru desperately clutching at him with moaning whimpers, and he held his submissive tightly while the world fell away from them.

Inuyasha snarled in pleasure when he exploded inside the slender, trembling demon, pleased to hear his mate snarl back just as viciously as the older male released at the same time, hands tightening in his hair.

He panted as Sesshomaru collapsed against his chest, and they buried their faces against each others necks.

Inuyasha began tenderly running his hands over his lover's trembling body, murmuring praise and reassurance to his submissive. "That's it, honey. You did so well, and I'm very proud of you. My strong, brave, wonderful aniki."

His mate whimpered softly against his neck, still shaking. "Yasha, dom-nant side happy, submissive side..ok, but...disturbed."

Immediately concerned for the demon's well-being and comfort, Inuyasha tilted his head and lifted one hand to Sesshomaru's chin, coaxing the older canine to meet his eyes. "Are you ok, honey? Is your submissive side hurting you? I'm sorry, aniki."

Sesshomaru shook his head, giving a soft whine. "I'm ok, otouto. No sorry. Not hurting, just don't..feel right. But not hurting, promise. Not lying."

Inuyasha nodded, relieved that the vulnerable youkai wasn't suffering. "Ok. So, do you want me to dominate you to soothe your submissive side, or do you wanna eat first? Um, we _have_ used a lot of energy; it's affecting me, and I can tell it's affecting you."

Sesshomaru hesitated, then sighed. "Want your dominance, but need to eat. Weakening. So eat first, then..um.."

Inuyasha smiled and placed a tender kiss on his brother's cheek. "Then I'll take care of your submissive side, my shy, beautiful one. Let's clean up first, then we'll eat, then we'll have some fun. Sound good?"

Sesshomaru nodded shyly, blushing as he whispered, "Um, clean up?" There was a current in the hot spring that washed away traces of sweat and cum, and the water that they tainted, so the demon was a bit confused as to why they might need to 'clean up'.

Inuyasha grinned as he gently moved his mate off his lap. "Yeah. Believe it or not, grooming each other is a really enjoyable part of life, big brother. It's fun and comforting normally, but it's extra-satisfying when mating is involved. It'll satisfy the submissiveness and dominance in both of us. Get your hair wet, aniki."

He watched as the striking demon obeyed, dunking under the warm water and rising up soaked. He grinned at the cuteness of the powerful, lethal youkai, fine silver hair dripping and plastered down. "Come here, honey. I'll take care of you."

Sesshomaru came and sat by him, and Inuyasha began carefully running his claws through the long sky-silver hair. After a few moments, he noticed that his brother was sitting _very_ quiet and _very_ still. He asked gently, "Haven't you ever gotten groomed before? You seem kinda uncomfortable."

Sesshomar replied softly, "No. I have always taken care of myself, so this is unusual. But, um, it does feel nice. Am..am I supposed to do anything?"

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head. "No, honey. When you're being groomed, you just relax and enjoy being cared for. If you feel the need to do something, pay attention to what I'm doing, cause when I'm done, it'll be your turn to groom me, ok?"

The older male smiled shyly up at him. "Ok, I can do that. I'll pay attention; I've never groomed anybody before, and I want to do well for you."

Inuyasha smiled as he felt his submissive finally relax into the attention, gently running his claws through the ice-blue silk and caressing his scalp with his fingertips. His brother gave a soft sigh of pleasure. "Feels even better now that I'm relaxed. This is really nice, little brother."

He grinned as he replied. "Glad you enjoy it. Your hair is another feature of yours that's attractive, by the way. You really have the prettiest hair I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me groom it."

Sesshomaru blushed as he said softly, "You're welcome. I..um, I'm not really used to being complimented, but..I think I like it. I don't usually give compliments, either, but I think you're beautiful, too. And you're breathtaking when you're fighting, all fierce and defiant. You..you're incredible, otouto, and I thought that before I entered this cycle."

X~X~X~X~X

Sesshomaru heard his little brother take a sharp, shaky breath at his words. "Really? You..you thought that before?"

He glanced over his shoulder to meet wide amber eyes. "Yes. You told me not to lie, Yasha. I do not just think you are strong and beautiful because of my cycle or because you are my dominant. I asked Koga to bring me to you because I already knew you were strong and brave, and one of the most beautiful, protective, kind-hearted people I have ever met."

A deep blush spread across the pale cheeks, and the hanyou lowered his eyes, whispering, "You keep smooth-talking me like that, we ain't gonna eat till later."

Sesshomaru shifted to fully face his dominant, tilting his head as he asked softly, "Why?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes down as he breathed, "Cause I really, really like when you say nice things to me, especially after all the hateful shit you've said before. You...I..um..." Suddenly, the younger male shook his head and turned away. "Never mind, aniki. Come on, we need to eat."

Sesshomaru gave a soft whine, mind racing as he tried to think of a way to fix this. "Yasha, you said I could groom you before we eat. I'll be good."

His brother paused half-way out of the water. The golden eyes shifted to him, and he caught his breath at the pain he could see in the amber depths. Inuyasha said softly, "You're right, I did say you could. You..you don't _have_ to, though."

He heard the doubt in the quiet voice, and he carefully shifted closer, wishing he could take away all his baby brother's pain. "I know I don't have to, otouto. I want to. It felt really good when you were grooming me, and I want to return the favor; I want to make you feel good. If you don't like how I do it, I'll stop."

After a moment, Inuyasha nodded, dunking under the surface of the water to get his hair wet. Slowly, his beautiful dominant came and sat near him, taking a shaky breath.

Sesshomaru began very carefully threading his claws through the dark silver mane, being as gentle as he could. He stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that might upset Inuyasha.

He could tell the insecure hanyou was walking a very fine line between their broken past and the complicated present, and any possible future.  
He realized that was why Inuyasha seemed to be bouncing back and forth in his moods. One moment, the pup would be cheerful and smiling, the next, he'd be acting like an abused stray expecting his next beating.

Then again, wasn't that how he'd basically treated the half-blooded orphan for the past several decades? He'd treated Inuyasha just like an unwanted stray, and beaten him until he could no longer stand on more than one occasion.

Again, Sesshomaru thanked whatever gods were watching over him that his brother hadn't just abandoned him, or worse. Because those same gods surely knew he didn't deserve the kindness Inuyasha had shown him.

He'd been so cruel to the younger male, it was ingrained into the pup's mind. Yet, his kind-hearted dominant loved him, had said so when he thought Sesshomaru was asleep.

Yeah, sure, his submissive cycle made him feel confused, but he had a feeling Inuyasha was a hell of a lot more confused, probably more than the demon could fathom.

If the worst thing Inuyasha did to him was have mood swings, then he considered himself one lucky demon.

He noticed that Inuyasha was slowly relaxing into the attention as he tenderly groomed his mate. He held his breath as the younger canine began speaking softly. "That does feel good, aniki. I'm just not used to you being nice to me. Why..why are you being so quiet?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for a heartbeat before whispering, "I didn't want to say anything that might upset you. You've been really good to me but I seem to keep making you upset, and I don't want to. So I was just being quiet, hoping that would work. I'm sorry."

He continued gently running his fingers and claws through his brother's hair as Inuyasha gave a soft sigh. "You don't have to apologize, not for making me upset, and not for trying to avoid doing so. It's not really that you've been upsetting me, it..it's me, Sesshomaru. I have been trying to focus on what's going on right now, but the crap we've been through...it just keeps coming back into my head. Then I start wondering what's gonna happen when your cycle is over. Yeah, I'm scared of you, and in general, I guess I am mad at you, but.."

The hanyou bowed his head and breathed, "I want to be with you so bad, it hurts."

Sesshomaru gave a soft, low-pitched whine and shifted in front of the younger male, leaning close to tentatively nuzzle under his chin. "I don't want you to hurt over me, Yasha. I am not worth hurting over."

He felt Inuyasha shrug as strong, slender arms wrapped around him. "First of all, don't say shit like that. You're worth a lot more than some pain. Besides, I'm used to it; I've been hurting over you for years, aniki. But don't worry about it, honey. It's my problem, not yours. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sesshomaru raised his head to look up at the warm amber eyes as he hesitantly slid his arms around his dominant's waist. "I..I promise I'm trying to be good, otouto."

Inuyasha nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know you're trying to be good. You've been doing fine, sweetheart. I'm sorry I've been so moody with you; it's been confusing you, hasn't it?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, murmuring, "A little. I want to please you, and make you happy and proud of me. When you are upset or seem unhappy, it bothers me, and I don't know how to fix it."

The younger male tilted his head. "Honey, it just bothers you because your submissive side doesn't want your dominant to be upset."

Sesshomaru frowned at the hanyou. "That might be part of it, but it doesn't feel like that's all. It really bothers _me_ when you're unhappy because of me, like someone is squeezing my heart really hard and it hurts to breathe. It's worse when I don't know how to make you feel better."

He watched as Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and a soft blush spread across his cheeks. "Ohhh. Um, ok. Well, at the moment, I'd probably feel better if we go ahead and eat, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, then tilted his head up and smiled shyly at his mate.  
"May I have a kiss first?"

.  
.

 _End of ch10: Session 2_

Sorry it's taking so long to do this. I am exhausting myself dealing with shit, and trying to do this at the same time.  
:) Sorry about the angst but at least y'all got a lemon lol!

Next time- Chapter 11: A Serious Problem

Hmmmm, what could that mean? Look forward to a sweet lemon, Sess giving his dominant some praise, and the 'serious problem'

I would LOVE to hear your guesses for what the problem is!


	11. A Serious Problem

Disclaimers: Nope, still don't own them. Which is good, cause I would totally not share!

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

 **Reviewer Replies** **end of story :)**

Thanks for the love and support, y'all! You have no idea what it means to me.

Warnings: Language (of course!) Super-sappy-sweet lemon (but kinda short), sweet words, and dun, dun, DUUUN- the 'serious problem'

 **Chapter 11: A Serious Problem**

Previously.. _*Sesshomaru nodded, then tilted his head up and smiled shyly at his mate. "May I have a kiss first?"_

Sesshomaru was pleased when his beautiful little brother smiled warmly at him before leaning close to touch those soft lips to his own. It was a sweet, tender kiss that made him feel loved, a sensation he could not remember ever feeling before.

He was unable to stop the soft, pleading whimper he made when Inuyasha slowly pulled away.

The younger male touched their noses together, then met his eyes, breathing, "Oh, aniki, please don't. When you look at me like that and make that sound, it breaks my heart. I swear that's not our last kiss, and if you want, after we eat, I'll be very, very nice to you, ok?"

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks warming as he whispered, "You'll be that sweet with..with _me_?"

Inuyasha smiled at him as if the hanyou had known exactly what he'd meant, and clawed fingers threaded into his hair. "Oh, yes. I'll be so sweet and tender with my good boy, it'll give you a toothache."

They climbed out of the water and made their way over to the deer, kept cool by the cold spring that lined one side of their cave. Sesshomaru curled up at his dominant's side, and they took turns feeding each other.

When they were comfortably full, Inuyasha took his hands and gently licked his claws clean, then leaned close to lick his face. Sesshomaru shyly returned the caring gesture, carefully cleaning his brother of traces of their meal.

Inuyasha rose to his feet, gently taking his hands to help him up. The hanyou led him over to their fur-covered ledge, smiling at him as he murmured, "Lay down for me, sweetheart."

Sesshomaru obeyed the gentle command, laying down and stretching out on his back. He blushed when he saw the striking half-demon watching him with that soft, warm look in his amber eyes, the look that made his heart skip a beat. "Umm, otouto?"

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at him. "You're so beautiful, aniki. I just had to take a moment to admire you. Besides, as your dominant, I'm allowed to look at you as much as I want. Does it embarrass you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, even as his blush deepened. "Not embarrassed. It...it does make me a little self-conscious, though. You are the first person to see me naked since I was a pup. But I..I like the way you look at me. Umm, I don't know if I'm allowed, but..I like looking at you, too."

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled as he laid on his side right next to him. "Technically, I don't think submissives are allowed unless their dominant gives them permission, but since when have I ever followed the rules? You can check me out as much as you want; I'm very flattered that you like looking at me."

Sesshomaru shivered and gave a pleased whine when Inuyasha began lightly trailing his fingertips and claws over his chest, tenderly tracing his defined muscles as he shifted closer. Ohh, he savored the way his dominant touched him almost reverently, as if his body was the first one the hanyou had ever seen.

He instinctively raised one hand to touch his mate, freezing when the pup's golden eyes widened and flicked to his hand. He thought about their conversations earlier; perhaps Inuyasha thought he wanted to hurt him?

He spoke softly, bothered by the apprehension in his lover's wide eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, little brother. I just wanted to touch you like you're touching me."

He saw the guilt in the bronze-honey eyes as they lifted to his. "I'm sorry, aniki. I...I'm just more used to your hands hurting me than being nice. It was just an instinctive reaction. You can touch me if you want."

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned on his side so they faced each other and carefully laid his hand on Inuyasha's chest. He felt the younger male tremble slightly at the contact, and the hand that caressed his own chest began shaking.

He was only a little comforted by the fact that his mate was not actually pulling away from his touch.

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, and he spoke softly. "Oh, Yasha. Even if you don't believe a word I've said, my submissive side wouldn't let me hurt you. I couldn't hurt you right now, even if I wanted to. I don't want you to be afraid of my touch, so if you can't believe my words, will you at least trust the fact that I am very firmly entrenched in a submissive cycle?"

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha hesitated for a heartbeat, staring into his brother's beautiful eyes before nodding slowly and whispering, "I..I'm sorry, Sesshomaru."

The demon shook his head, leaning close for a moment to place a kiss under his chin. "Don't apologize. You may be my dominant, and the one that sets the rules, but if I could set a ground rule, it would be that you don't apologize for not trusting me."

Inuyasha felt his smile returning. "Well, you _are_ older, _and_ a born dominant...I suppose I could let you have a rule or two for me."

Amber eyes widened almost innocently at him while slender fingers traced the muscles of his chest. "Oh my, I could have two rules? Ok, the first is that you, Yasha, are not allowed to apologize for not trusting me, because it is my fault that you have trouble doing so. Actually, no. You are not allowed to apologize to me for _anything_."

Inuyasha nodded, smiling as he leaned into his brother's gentle touch. "Ok. I might break that rule, cause we've got a week together, and I'll probably apologize for something before I remember that I'm not supposed to. But I'm sure we can figure out a way for you to punish me."

He saw the almost alarmed look in his submissive's eyes, and he chuckled as he touched their noses together. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be something good, ok? Don't wanna freak out your submissive side. What would your second rule be?"

He watched as the youkai blushed and whispered, "Umm, I need to think about that one. You...you've been so good to me, Yasha..I don't know what else I'd set a rule about."

Inuyasha tilted his head to touch his lips to his submissive's temple. "It's ok. If you think of one, just let me know."

He continued stoking his mate's strong, lean body, hearing a soft little moan as his brother shifted closer and a slender arm tentatively slid around his waist.  
He began nuzzling the demon as Sesshomaru tucked his face against his neck with a soft sigh, and he felt the older male hesitantly snuggling closer.

He tilted his head to purr into a pointed ear. "Aww, honey, you do want some sweetness, don't you?"

He smiled as the other canine nodded against his neck with a soft whimper. "I'll be good. I'll do what you say. Please, little brother?"

Slowly, Inuyasha shifted so he was on top of the youkai, continuing to caress smooth, pale skin as he moved his body between the long, slender legs that parted as if welcoming him.

He tilted his head to kiss the older male tenderly, feeling clawed hands slide into his hair as his magnificent submissive moaned into the kiss.  
He wrapped one arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders so the silver head rested on his forearm, moving his other hand down to brush his fingertips over his mate's entrance.

The demon lord whimpered into the kiss, eagerly arching under him in a display of responsiveness that blew Inuyasha's mind.

He gently broke the kiss to gaze down at his big brother, who was already panting softly as his body trembled. He touched their noses together, breathing, "Have I mentioned lately what a good boy you are?"

He heard a soft, excited gasp and those honey eyes widened; Sesshomaru knew he was about to get some more of the praise that his submissive side craved. His majestic lover whimpered softly. "Probably, but I'd like if you said it again. Wanna be good boy for you."

Inuyasha began spreading feather-light kisses over the older male's face, murmuring, "You are such a good boy, my Sesshomaru. You're being so very good for me, and I absolutely love how responsive you are."

Slowly, he shifted his hips forward, shivering as he pressed his throbbing length into the tight, silky heat.

Sesshomaru moaned and panted harder as Inuyasha slowly buried himself. "Ohh, Yaaaashaa."

Inuyasha felt his brother trembling and slowly rocking his hips, and he savored the pleasure that was so obvious on the regal face as he murmured, "My beautiful Sesshomaru. I really do love the way you respond to me."

He kept his own body still, watching as the moaning youkai moved under him, those slender hips rocking slowly as the deadly Ice Prince pleasured himself with his body. He could feel that snug warmth moving along his length in a slow, steady rhythm.  
It was an intoxicating sight and feeling, amplified by the fact that the half-closed amber eyes gazed up at him with desire and pleasure.

Then the clawed hands tightened in his hair, and Inuyasha moaned his own delight. "Ohhh, aniki. You're doing great all by yourself, sweetheart, but do you want me to move?"

His striking submissive nodded and gave a soft moan, still slowly rocking his own hips. Inuyasha tilted his head to breathe into a pointed ear, "You still want me to be nice and sweet?"

Sesshomaru nodded again with a pleading whimper. "Please?"

Inuyasha smiled as he ghosted his lips over his mate's. "Oh, honey, I'm gonna enjoy spoiling you."

He kissed his demon lover tenderly as he began rolling his hips, gently pumping into the older male in slow, smooth strokes.

He moved the arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders so his hand cradled the silver head, sliding his fingers deep into the silky mane.  
He lifted his other hand to trace the markings on his brother's face as he carefully broke the kiss.

Sesshomaru gazed up at him with half-closed eyes of smoky gold, moaning softly between his breathless pants of pleasure. "My Yasha."

Inuyasha continued his slow thrusts as he smiled at his mate. "That's right, my beautiful one. All yours."

He tilted his hips so his long, smooth strokes aimed for his submissive's sweet spot, and he moved his hand from Sesshomaru's facial markings to the ones on his hips.

The older male shivered and whimpered at him, and a slightly desperate look entered those dark honey eyes.

Inuyasha smiled as he realized his sweet, tender attention was already driving his lover to the edge, but as a new submissive, Sesshomaru wasn't sure he should come before his dominant said he could, or so soon.

Inuyasha caressed the slender hips, focusing on the curved demon markings as he murmured, "It's ok, aniki. Show me just how good I make you feel." as he leaned his head close to feather his lips along Sesshomaru's jaw while putting just a _little_ more force into his smooth strokes.

His submissive moaned, tilting his head back against Inuyasha's hand. He felt the slender body under him tensing and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He breathed, "Oh, sweetheart, that's it. My beautiful Sesshomaru."

The demon's body began to tremble as he whimpered, "All yours."

Inuyasha felt his brother's body tighten on his as if trying to gain his release as well, but he wanted to enjoy this part first, watching his lover's face as the climax washed over the royal canine.  
His big brother's fine features were almost twisted in ecstasy as his panting became faster, and those amber eyes were flooded with a pleasure that warmed Inuyasha to his claws.

He moaned in delight as the clawed hand tightened in his hair and he felt the regal demon lord release between their stomachs with a violent shiver and a soft whine.

Then Sesshomaru tilted his head up to kiss him, and when Inuyasha felt the overwhelming passion in the kiss, he couldn't hold back any longer, and his body shook as he poured his release deep into his brother's warm, snug body.

They were both trembling and panting softly as they nuzzled each other affectionately.

Inuyasha managed to whisper, "Damn, aniki. You.. you're so amazing, honey. Just..just...oh, wow."

He heard a soft, non-aggressive growl as the older male nuzzled against his hair. "Mmm, otouto, you are, too. Very much wow."

Inuyasha lifted his head to smile at his softly panting submissive. "Feh, forget about the angry-eyes thing I was talking about earlier. Your eyes are the most gorgeous right before you come, filled with so much pleasure, and after you release, when they look so content and satisfied, filled with relief."

Remembering that part of the purpose of this round had been to soothe his lover's submissive side after sharing in the dominance in the hot spring, he asked gently, "Soo, how you feelin' now?"

The magnificent youkai blushed, but answered firmly. "I can tell I'd get sick again if you left, but other than that...I've never felt better in my life, little brother."

X~X~X~X~X

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha began to blush at his words. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled at the hanyou on top of him. "This is the best I've ever felt. You are amazing, Yasha, and you make me feel so, so wonderful. I.." he hesitated, and Inuyasha tilted his head, asking, "What is it, aniki?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lifted both shaking hands to stroke his mate's hair. "Please don't get upset, otouto, because I really mean what I'm about to say. If I had known that being with you would be this perfect, I wish I'd gone into a submissive cycle years ago. I..I might not know much about the whole thing, being a submissive or having a dominant, but I cannot imagine anyone taking better care of me than you have."

He held his breath as Inuyasha stared at him with wide amber eyes, velvety ears twitching a bit as if trying to absorb every word he'd said. "Oh, wow. Well, didn't that sound like the biggest compliment ever? Thank you, Sesshomaru. I..I've been trying to take good care of you, and I'm glad you think I've done a good job."

Sesshomaru shook his head and frowned at the younger male. "Not just good. I think you've treated me perfectly."

He watched as Inuyasha blushed and lowered his eyes, whispering, "Ok. I'm glad you think I've done per-perfectly."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to nuzzle thick storm-silver hair as he breathed, "Oh, my Yasha. You are a wonderful dominant; you can be so sweet and caring, but rough if I need it. Taking such good care of me...I don't think I'm the only good boy here."

He heard a soft whine and shy amber eyes lifted back to his. "Aniki, don't...don't do or say anything that's gonna make your submissive side hurt you. Please?"

He nodded. "I'll be careful, otouto."  
Slowly, he moved one hand to gently rub under his mate's chin, pleased when his little brother sighed softly and tilted his head back to receive the attention, honey-amber eyes sliding halfway closed.

Sesshomaru spoke very softly as he caressed Inuyasha's chin with one hand and frost-silver hair with the other. "My brave, beautiful Yasha has been a very good boy today, and I'm so proud of my little brother."

His dominant gave a soft whimper and leaned into his attention. "I'm a good boy. You...you're proud of me?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I am. Being a dominant seems like a lot of work, especially as good as you are."

The golden eyes quickly dropped from his, and it clicked for the demon; something that had not occurred to him, but which was now obvious. "Otouto, you're so good because you've had practice; I'm not the first submissive you've had, am I?"

Slowly, the hanyou shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

Sesshomaru spoke gently. "It's alright. If you didn't have experience, you wouldn't have been able to care for me so well."

Amber eyes slowly lifted to his and his mate whispered, "You're not mad?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm glad you had the experience, because you've known exactly what to do for me. I would be interested to know who, though."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened as he said softly. "Koga. He is a natural dominant, and he had his first submissive cycle last year. He knew about it, though, and explained everything to me. Once I realized I could stop his suffering...I had to help him. He was affected a lot like you are now."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That explains why he was so sympathetic and understanding when he found me. He knew what was wrong, how bad I felt, and how to help."

Inuyasha shifted so they lay on their sides facing each other. "Yeah, he's not a bad guy for a flea-bitten wolf. He..he's a pretty good mate, but I like being with you more, aniki."

Sesshomaru smiled at the compliment, happy he'd been pleasing his dominant.

Just then, he felt an excruciating ache in his bones, and he gasped, wincing at the pain.

Immediately, Inuyasha looked concerned. "Aniki?"

He tried to answer, only to whimper as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him.

This felt like it had when Inuyasha had left him alone in the thicket earlier.

His mate leaned up and kissed his forehead, then nuzzled his hair, clawed hands caressing his skin. "Sesshomaru? Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

He whimpered again, body beginning to shake as his dominant's attention had no effect.

Suddenly, he heard Inuyasha cursing.

"Damn! Dammit! Sesshomaru, we've got a serious problem!"

He raised his eyes just in time to see his brother's storm-silver hair fade into a rich, shiny black and amber eyes darken to a deep violet color.

Sesshomaru whined in confusion as his mind became fuzzy and weakness flooded his body with the pain. "Y-Ya..Yasha?"

The black-haired human nodded, looking horrified. "It's still me, aniki. It's my human night. I have no demon in me; I...I can't help you. I can't make you feel better."

Suddenly, the dark eyes widened, and Inuyasha jumped up, running to the entrance of their cave. The human began to let out a high-pitched howl, a sound of distress and urgency.

Not bothering to be surprised that the younger male could howl so well even as a human, Sesshomaru groaned as his head began to pound. Why was Inuyasha making such a racket?

The human came back to his side, stroking his hair with a shaking hand. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I know the howling hurt, but I had to get Koga."

Alarmed by the thought that his mate had called for someone else, Sesshomaru raised his eyes and whimpered desperately, only to see tears sliding down Inuyasha's face. "Gods, aniki, I'm so sorry! I called Koga for you, honey. I can't stop your pain; your submissive side doesn't sense me anymore. It..it thinks I've abandoned you!"

Sesshomaru shivered in pain, feeling as if he were about to throw up every bit of food he'd eaten today.

He could _see_ Inuyasha, _knew_ his mate had not forsaken him, yet he could feel the anguished despair inside. His submissive side did think his dominant was gone.

Sesshomaru gave a soft whine and tried shifting closer to the human, but the weakness restrained him as effectively as if he'd been tied down.

Immediately, Inuyasha scooted close and hugged him, tears still sliding down those pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry, honey, please just hold on a few more moments. Koga can help you, he can make this stop."

A single thread of coherent thought drifted to Sesshomaru through the pain and confusion. If he only cared about Inuyasha because of his cycle...he couldn't sense his dominant anymore...why did Inuyasha's tears still hurt him?

Weakly, he lifted a shaking hand to his brother's face. "Don'..leave..me."

Inuyasha shook his head, doing his best to smile encouragingly at him. "I promise I'm not gonna leave you, honey. Shhh, I know you're suffering. It's gonna be ok."

Just then, a splash echoed through the cave, and Sesshomaru's submissive side thrummed, telling him another dominant had arrived.

He shifted his eyes to see that Koga stood next to their low ledge, looking down at them.

.

.

 _End of ch11: A Serious Problem_

Oh, yes, that was the serious problem, Inu turning human. He wouldn't normally forget about a new moon, but he has been very distracted today, taking care of his big brother.

What do y'all think of this turn of events? And in case you're wondering, we're getting a lot closer to the Iceburg of naughtiness ;)

 **Next time- Ch 12: A New Dominant**

In which we see a suffering Sess, and Inu and Koga have to convince him that it'll be ok.

Also have some **Reviewer Replies.** Of course I can't respond to every review, but I wanted to try to at least do a shout-out for people that leave consistent, detailed reviews. Sorry if I miss anyone; this is a _spontaneous_ decision.

FreakyPoet and BlackFox, you guys already know I love you to death :) much love for you!

 **Nikkie23534-** I love those long, detailed, enthusiastic reviews you leave, my dear. And I'm really glad I wrote a subSess story that you can actually get into :)

 **Guest by the name of Ryuu-no-Taisho-** Your reviews are great and always make me smile! Plus, I find myself wondering why you have not joined us on here as an author. Your thoughts are brilliant, and I believe that if you were a writer on here, I'd totally read your work. I think you'd fit in well with us depraved freaks ;)

 **ankwhat** and **SayonaraKuroi-** Y'all don't leave really detailed reviews, but I do love the fact that you guys review EVERY chapter, and always seem hungry for more of my depraved shit lol! That being said, I do have all that real-life crap that tries to delay my writing, so I may not always be able to 'update soon' :)

Gotta go take care of some stuff, but please know that even if I didn't have time to reply to your review, I READ ALL MY REVIEWS AND I LOVE THOSE GOOD ONES! YOU GUYS ROCK 1,000%! 


	12. A New Dominant

Disclaimers: Yeah, sadly, I do not own them.

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

Thanks for all the support! I am trying to get a job, and other real-life stuff is STILL trying its damnedest to cock-block my writing, but I will prevail, my depraved dears!

Warnings: Language, and it will be a bit before more lemonyness, simply because they have to basically convince Sess to accept attention from someone he barely knows. But trust me, once the lemonyness starts again, y'all are gonna love it! At least, if you're as much of a freak as I am ;)

 **Chapter 12: A New** **Dominant**

Previously.. _*Just then, a splash echoed through the cave, and Sesshomaru's submissive side thrummed, telling him that another dominant had arrived.  
He slid his eyes over to see that Koga stood by their low ledge, looking down at them._ *****

Sesshomaru freaked out. He pulled away from the dark demon standing there, giving a desperate whine as he buried his face against Inuyasha's neck. "Don' wanna wolf! Wanna Yasha! Don' wanna submit to wolf! Don' wanna leave Yasha!"

He whimpered loudly as the pain in his body flared like a wildfire, his submissive side demanding that he pay attention to the only dominant it sensed.

Inuyasha took him gently by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Nobody said anything about submitting, honey. Being close to Koga will help you feel better."

Sesshomaru whimpered, fearing that Koga would make him leave his brother. Inuyasha smiled at him, lifting one hand to thread clawless fingers through his bangs. This felt nice, but did nothing to alleviate his submissive side's agony.

The human asked gently, "Who's my good boy?"

He gave a soft whine. "I...I am."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's right. Now, my good boy is gonna let Koga help him, isn't he?"

Sesshomaru hung his head, then heard a soft voice. "Sesshomaru, I'm not gonna try to claim you; I told you that earlier. But I do happen to know just how miserable you are, and I want to help. I'm not gonna take you away from Inuyasha, or take him from you, ok?"

Slowly, Sesshomaru raised his head to meet sapphire eyes that looked concerned and sympathetic. He managed to whisper, "Promise? Not..take my Yasha?"

Koga shook his head, giving a little smile that reassured him. "I promise I'm not going to separate you from each other. Let me help you, Sesshomaru. I know just how bad you feel."

He lowered his eyes and nodded slowly. The wolf climbed onto their fur-covered ledge and sat by him. A moment later, he felt one of the soft furs being wrapped around him.

He glanced up to see the striking ookami smiling at him. "I don't plan on trying to dominate you, but you are pretty sexy and pretty naked. No sense in increasing the temptation."

Sesshomaru blushed; with his cycle-pain coming back and him freaking out, he'd forgotten that both he and Inuyasha were still naked.

He didn't have too much time to be embarrassed, because one of the wolf's clawed hands lifted and began gently stroking his hair, driving away the blinding pain in his head.

He sighed and started to relax into the younger demon's attention, then froze with a guilty whimper, feeling like he was betraying Inuyasha. "Feels...wrong. Being..bad boy."

He lifted his head when he felt his transformed brother shift closer to his side. "You're not a bad boy, honey. You're not doing anything wrong. Relax and let the mangy wolf help you."

Sesshomaru heard Koga say softly, "You do realize that before today, me and him have maybe seen each other twice? I'm basically a stranger to your brother, so quit rushing him and hush, muttface."

Oh, Sesshomaru most certainly did _not_ like this demon speaking to his otouto in such a way! Unwilling to growl threateningly at the dominant demon, he lifted his head and frowned fiercely in Koga's face, baring his fangs.

Koga grinned at him, saying, "Oh, Inuyasha, I think he's trying to defend you from me."

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha shift to see his face, but he kept his narrowed eyes on the wolf.  
His brother spoke gently. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't worry, he's not really insulting me; we always talk to each other like that. What you're doing right now, it might piss off your submissive side that you're showing defiance to a dominant."

Immediately, he dropped his eyes and lowered his lips over his fangs. "Sorry. Be..be good."

He felt Koga lean close and kiss his temple. "It's ok, Sesshomaru. I'm not mad at you. You've been a good boy for Inuyasha, haven't you?"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod as he whispered, "Been trying really hard. Want him to be happy and proud. Love my Yasha."

He realized what he'd just admitted out loud, and hesitantly slid his eyes over to his mate. Inuyasha was staring at him with wide, dark eyes. "What did you just say, Sesshomaru?"

He said softly, "Love you. You might not..believe me, think submissive cycle...messing with my mind. But love you so much...have for years. Didn't realize..until today..how much."

He leaned against the frozen younger male, wincing when leaning away from Koga made him hurt worse. "Rather hurt..and be with you, than..not hurt..and not be with you."

He felt soft lips press against his temple as the human murmured. "Oh, aniki. I love you, too. I really hope you don't take that back when your cycle's over."

Sesshomaru nodded, remembering what his brother had said earlier; he might forget or change his mind when his cycle ended. Gods, he hoped not.

These thoughts drifted away as Inuyasha snuggled up to one side and Koga shifted closer to the other. He sighed in relief as the contact with the dominant eased his pain.

Tucked between his human mate and the only nearby dominant, Sesshomaru began to tremble, realizing just how weak this crazy day had made him. He gave a soft whine, body aching dully and mind dizzy and confused.

At his whine, Koga's arms gently wrapped around him and the wolf began nuzzling his hair, whispering, "Shhh, I know you're so miserable. You do know the more contact we have, the better you'll feel, right?"

He nodded slowly, then felt the other canine shifting as the demon removed his armor and trappings. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that the wolf had removed everything except the fur around his waist, and he blushed as he looked away. He didn't resist when he felt clawed hands gently pulling the fur down his shoulders.

The Prince of Wolves spoke gently. "Still not going to try to claim you, ok? I'm really sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but do you wanna feel this awful until sunrise?"

Sesshomaru shook his head with a soft whimper.

The wolf gently wrapped the soft fur around Sesshomaru's waist, then pulled another across his own lap. "Ok, honey. I'm gonna pull you onto my lap, but muttfa..Inuyasha will stay close, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and Koga gently pulled him onto his crossed legs. He sighed in relief as the storm inside him calmed, the pain and weakness fading. He snuggled up to the strong, warm dominant, and heard the ookami murmur. "Good boy. You're doing well, honey."

Oh! Sesshomaru had not expected that hearing such things from the wolf would feel just as good as when Inuyasha had said them.

He gave a tiny whimper, and Koga smiled at him. "Ahh, you like praise and endearments, too? I know I craved them when I had my cycle last year. Took some convincing to get mu..Inuyasha to believe I really wanted him to talk to me like that."

Sesshomaru tilted his head at the younger demon. "Yes..like them a lot from him. Didn't know it'd feel good from you, too. And I guess it's ok if you call him names, if you're not _really_ insulting him and he don't mind."

Koga's smile grew into a grin. "Thanks, cause I'm not used to calling him by his name. Feels weird. And you are doing good, honey."

He smiled at the praise, feeling that warm sensation that pushed his weakness and other symptoms away.

He felt even better when Inuyasha scooted close to lean against them, feeling Koga's clawed hand stroking his hair and back while his brother caressed his stomach. "This feels nice." he murmured self-consciously.

He had barely gotten used to Inuyasha taking care of him, and now he had two males raining attention on him? He could feel himself blushing, but this really did make him feel good.

Koga kissed one cheek and Inuyasha kissed the other, then his brother began speaking softly. "Aniki, remember I said to let me know if you wanted something?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and his mate continued. "Same goes for him, honey. I can't help your submissive side until the sun rises, but he can."

The human leaned up to breathe into his ear, as if that would keep the wolf from hearing his words.  
"Aniki, he is a good dominant. I love you, and I would not trust you with someone that would be mean to you. He won't make you do anything that you don't want to, and you don't have to submit to him if you don't want to. Just let him know what you do want or need, and I promise he'll help. I won't get mad or leave, and, um, whatever you do want to do with him...I'd like to see. He is kinda hot, isn't he?"

Sesshomaru blushed hard and nodded, then shyly lifted his eyes to meet warm sapphire. The wolf smiled at him and spoke softly. "He didn't lie. Not sure if I'm a _good_ dominant, but I'm decent. I promise I'm not gonna make you do anything, or do anything to you, that you don't want, ok?"

He nodded, then, very slowly, a clawed hand lifted and Koga began gently rubbing under his chin with his knuckles. He immediately relaxed into the attention, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slide half-way closed.

The younger demon smiled at him, murmuring, "Oh, you are a good boy, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru whimpered softly and gave a little nod, needing this dominant to know he could be a very good boy. The wolf tilted his head, still smiling reassuringly. "Not trying to embarrass you, but are you this responsive to..to _everything_?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to answer, then he heard his brother say quietly, "He can be incredibly, breathtakingly responsive. But, I'm warning you, mangy wolf, you'd better treat him _very_ fuckin' well, cause if you don't, I'll kill you as soon as the sun rises."

A feeling of comfort and reassurance bloomed in Sesshomaru; his otouto would not let anything bad happen to him.

X~X~X~X~X

Koga nodded, knowing that Inuyasha would keep his word. Not that he had any intention of being mean to this demon lord anyways.  
He could see the confidence in those amber eyes; Sesshomaru had faith that even though he might not know him that well, Inuyasha was here to keep the wolf from doing anything bad to him.

He whispered to the fierce human version of his friend. "Absolutely understood. I promise I'll treat him well."

Then he turned all his attention to the pale youkai in his lap. "Ah, Sesshomaru, muttface sure is protective over you. I can tell you like that, even though he's human right now." he moved one hand to lightly scratch behind a pointed ear as he continued, "You're a beautiful good boy, yes you are."

The striking dog demon blushed and smiled shyly at him, looking as if he wanted to ask something.

Koga tilted his head to touch their noses together, then pulled away an inch and whispered, "You're cute when you blush. I can tell you want something, but you're too shy to ask. What do you want, honey?"

The older canine slid his eyes to Inuyasha, who said gently, "It's ok, aniki, I promise. Whatever it is, you're not a bad boy."

The golden eyes shifted back to his, and Koga felt the other demon tremble a bit as soft lips very tentatively touched his. The shy kiss was light as a feather, and he carefully moved his hand from the submissive's chin to graze a smooth cheek, lightly brushing the dark pink stripes there as he tenderly kissed back.

He heard a soft little moan, and knew this was making Sesshomaru feel better.

The nervous canine leaned against him, and the soft, sweet lips parted under his, inviting him to deepen the kiss.  
Very carefully, he accepted the invitation, slipping his tongue in to lick sharp fangs, and he sucked in a breath at the surprisingly sweet taste of the demon lord as slender clawed hands settled on his chest.

The stunning demon moaned into the kiss, and Koga felt his own body responding fiercely as he gently slid one hand into silky ice-blue hair.

Sesshomaru shifted on his lap, then froze, and Koga knew the nervous, insecure submissive had noticed his arousal, even through the thick fur he'd laid over his lap.

He carefully broke the kiss and met wide amber eyes, whispering, "It's ok, don't even worry about it. We ain't gotta do anything about that; I am capable of controlling myself, so I'm not gonna jump you or anything, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, then the golden eyes flicked down his chest and stomach.  
Suddenly, the pale demon gave an apologetic whimper and averted his eyes. Koga frowned, not sure what was wrong, then he heard Inuyasha sigh. "Remember, submissives aren't usually allowed to check out the dominant unless they have permission; hell, you're the one that told me that. He tries very hard to be good."

Koga tilted his head to kiss the nervously fidgeting youkai on the cheek. "I'm sorry, honey. You're a very good boy, and you can look at me as much as you want."

As shy honey eyes lifted back to his, he grinned. "You and dog-breath are both really pale. As dark as I am, I'm probably a novelty to you, huh?"

Sesshomaru gave him a shy smile and a tiny nod as he said softly. "Dark wolf sexy." then leaned close to whisper, "Dark Yasha very pretty. Never seen him human before."

Koga chuckled, running his fingers through long sky-silver hair. "This is the first time you've seen him like this? Yeah, he's pretty as a human, and as a hanyou. Kinda surprised that you think I'm sexy, though."

Sesshomaru blushed and hesitantly lifted a hand towards his face, pausing before actually touching him. Koga smiled and said gently, "It's ok, honey. You can touch me if you want."

He watched the older demon's beautiful eyes as the clawed hand lightly stroked his cheek, playing with the black strands of hair that had escaped his headband.

Koga laid his hands gently on the slender waist, sensing Inuyasha's eyes on them. He knew that his friend, who was just as fierce a human as he was a hanyou, would not hesitate to attack him if he wasn't careful with his vulnerable brother.

He was not intimidated by the fact that he basically need to reassure both of them that he'd be nice.  
Sesshomaru, as a demon having his first submissive cycle and didn't really know him that well, and Inuyasha, who had always been kinda jumpy around him on moonless nights, but knew him better than anyone else did.

He smiled at the thought that he was the only dominant here, with the two most beautiful people he knew, and he was the only one at full strength.  
Ahh, if he _was_ a bad person, he'd be having a fuckin' field day with them!

But, for all the shit he talked on a regular basis, Koga was a good person; he cared about Inuyasha, and really didn't want Sesshomaru to suffer more than he had to during this cycle.

He could also tell that Sesshomaru had become very attached to Inuyasha in the few hours since he'd brought them together. Even though the youkai seemed to be accepting him, he knew the demonic lord would rather be with muttface. Not that he blamed him; he had heard the confession of love, even if Sesshomaru had only said that because of his cycle.

Koga's mind went to work on how to make the best of this situation for all of them as he smiled at the beautiful submissive, murmuring, "You are doing well, Sesshomaru. Seems like you're feeling better. Definitely better than when I found you earlier."

The pale demon nodded, smiling back at him. "Thank you, Koga. For bringing me to Yasha, and for helping now. Feeling some better, not so yucky."

He moved his hands to gently rub the older male's back as he replied gently, "You're very welcome. I'm glad I'm helping. If it'll make you more comfortable, I give you permission to do whatever you want."

Sesshomaru blushed and whispered, "I...I might still ask."

Koga smiled in sympathy, knowing how this cycle fucked with the mind. He gently touched their noses together. "That's ok, honey. Then you also have permission to _ask_ whatever you want. Better?"

The submissive canine nodded shyly, then tucked his face against his neck with a soft sigh.

Koga gently stroked silky ice-blue hair, comforting the insecure youkai as the scent of nervousness finally faded.

His mind was still working on how to make this night pass as pleasantly as possible for all of them, and it may have just come up with something interesting..

He slid his eyes over to Inuyasha, who was watching them from several feet away with a small, almost sad smile. He'd gotten good at reading the mutt; he could tell that while his friend was happy and relieved that Sesshomaru was feeling better, he felt bad that he couldn't help and was feeling left out.

Koga said softly, "Hey muttface? It's pretty dark in here, and I know human senses are weaker. Plus, it's getting kinda chilly. Why don't you build a fire?"

It worked; the human didn't make any protest, just nodded and moved off the ledge to do as he been asked. Oh, yes, this was bothering his friend if he didn't have any sharp retort to hurl at the 'mangy wolf'.

As soon as Inuyasha was a safe distance away, Koga tilted his head and began whispering in Sesshomaru's ear. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you'd rather have him. Look, why don't you and I find a way to get him involved?"

Wide, hopeful golden eyes lifted to his, and the pale demon asked softly. "Is...is that ok?"

Koga nodded and smiled, already knowing his idea was a good one by the submissive's reaction.  
"I'm officially dominant here for the night, and I say it's ok. You and I do have to stay close, or you'll start feeling bad again, but that doesn't mean he can't be involved. There's lots of fun things the three of us could do together without ticking off your submissive side. And you still don't have to submit to me. I know what you're going through, and I know Inuyasha pretty well. We can totally make this work."

Sesshomaru smiled shyly at him. "I..I think this is a good idea. I'd really like it if he could be involved." The golden eyes lowered from his. "Thank you, Koga. This..this means a lot to me. I..I kinda feel like I need to make sure you're really ok with it, though."

Koga smiled, knowing the beautiful, first-time submissive felt unsure and confused. "Look at me, Sesshomaru."

The amber eyes lifted back to his, and he said softly, "I swear I am more than ok with this. Would I have suggested it if I wasn't? Besides, I really do want you to feel better, and while anything we do will keep your submissive side from hurting you, I know that if he is involved, you'll feel even better, ok?"

He watched as Sesshomaru nodded, surprised when the older male leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you so much, Koga. This really does mean a lot to me. I'll be very, very good, I promise."

Koga grinned, baring his fangs in delight. "Oh, I know. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

The demon nodded with wide honey eyes, and Koga said softly, "Ok. Being a good boy will include telling me and Inuyasha what you want. Even if it's vague, we'll figure it out."

He raised his eyes to see Inuyasha walking back towards the ledge, a bright fire burning behind him in the center of the cave.

Koga murmured to the youkai in his lap, "Ahh, that is one sexy human right there."

Sesshomaru turned his head to watch, nodding in agreement.

.

 _End of ch12: A New Dominant  
_

Crafty Koga! So clever, no? True, as a human, Inuyasha can't soothe Sess's submissive side, but having his little brother close will make Sess happy :)

Ah, yes, this is how you build an Iceberg of Naughtiness *depraved giggles* All my previous warnings will soon come to fruition: 3some, spanking, bondage, all that citrusy shit that we freaks live for!

Next time- Chapter13: Lessons

Oh, yes! Ok, Koga and Sess have to get Inu on board, and Sess is gonna volunteer for some naughty teachings!

 **PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Shitstorm Warning: I may be losing my Internet soon! I am warning all of you as this means updates will be temporarily stopped! Please do not flame or hate on me if I can't update for a while. I can't keep Internet without money, such is the way of the world. If it does get shut off, I PROMISE I will be back, just not sure when.** **  
Please don't forget about me, my lovelies. I swear I won't forget about you, and I WILL BE BACK! :) *hugs***


	13. Lessons

Disclaimer: OMG I DO NOT OWN THEM! I would not be on a computer, I'd be in my bedroom, and y'all would NEVER see me again lol!

 **~'Decisions, Decisions'~**

 **As previously warned, I will be losing Internet soon. Updates will be stopped temporarily, but I swear on the sex god known as Lord Sesshomaru, I will be back! I will continue to update and message as long and as often as I am able to, and I will stop at nothing to return here, as this site has become like a second home and a refuge from stress.  
Don't forget about me, cause I won't forget about y'all!  
(for the record, I am a southern girl; y'all is just a contraction of 'you all')  
**

.

Warnings: Language, a bit of convincing for Inu, some mild 3some action, oral, Sess volunteers for some naughty lessons ;) Building of the Iceberg of Naughtiness! *depraved giggles* Yeah, if y'all didn't like it, why would you still be reading, hmmm? Enjoy, my fellow freaks!

 **Chapter 13: Lessons**

 **.**

Previously, on 'D,D'... _*Koga murmured to the youkai in his lap, "Ahh, that is one sexy human right there." Sesshomaru turned his head to watch, nodding in agreement.*_

.

Inuyasha was caught off-guard when he noticed both his brother and Koga watching him...rather intently.  
He had been around the wolf on a few moonless nights, and it still made him self-conscious and a little nervous.

The ookami had never pressured him for anything, but he knew his friend did desire him when he was human. Still, he couldn't help feeling vulnerable near the strong demon when he was in such a weak form, and so had never so much as kissed or embraced the canine on his human night.

And now Sesshomaru knew. This made him feel even more vulnerable and self-conscious; even weakened by his cycle, the youkai was undoubtedly still stronger than him. And the fact that it was his half-blood-hating brother...Inuyasha swallowed nervously, wondering if he should leave the cave until sunrise.

With his dulled human senses, he had not heard Sesshomaru call his human form 'pretty'.

He took a shaky breath, remembering that he had promised his brother he would not leave. And while the demons did seem to be staring at him, neither of them really appeared threatening.  
But both pairs of eyes, sapphire and amber, were so intense, it sent an odd shiver down his spine.

Inuyasha tried to steady his breathing as he sat down on the very edge of the fur-covered stone ledge, and he could feel his cheeks heating up as he asked softly, "Hey, um, why...why are you two looking at me like that?"

The two older males shared a look and a secretive smile, then Sesshomaru spoke gently, gesturing for him to come closer. "We were admiring you. Why don't you come over here by us?"

Confused, but very curious, Inuyasha hesitated, then crawled over to kneel by the demons.

He was surprised when Koga reached out and gently pulled him closer, speaking in a lightly teasing, sing-song tone. "Oh, Inu-yasha? I think Sesshomaru has something to tell you."  
The dark demon proceeded to flick the lock of hair that stayed over Inuyasha's shoulder, making him even more curious and confused.

The wolf was rarely _this_ playful unless it had to do with something naughty.

He looked up as Sesshomaru took his hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling at him. "Beautiful little brother, would you stay with us?"

Surprised by Sesshomaru calling him beautiful while human, Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment before registering the question. He tilted his head and glanced between the youkai and ookami. "I already said I wouldn't leave."

The pale dog demon shook his head. "Not what I meant." Then the older male leaned close and kissed him with a passion that took his breath away...the first time he'd ever been kissed in this form.

He gazed at warm golden eyes as his big brother gently broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "I want you to be a part of this."

"Huh?" was the intelligent answer that came out of his mouth. What had Sesshomaru just said?

The demon lord began nuzzling him and speaking in the rushed manner he had acquired because of his cycle, when he was unsure but excited, and wanted to speak his mind. "I want you to be a part of this. I want to be good for both of you. Oh, or maybe we could both be good for him? I don't know, cause I'm still kinda confused, but I don't care what we do, I just know I'd really, really like it if you'd stay right _here_ with us and be involved."

Completely caught by surprise by this, Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as he looked to Koga, who smiled at him in a rather seductive way and leaned close to nuzzle his hair. "You're so cute when you're in shock, muttface. Don't worry, this was actually my idea. What do you think?"

Inuyasha realized both demons actually had somewhat hopeful expressions on their faces, and his reply was soft and hesitant. "I..I'd like to, but..I mean, you guys are demons. I..I'm just a human right now, and Koga, you know I've never done anything in this form. Couldn't I get hurt?"  
He lowered his eyes, subconsciously directing what he said next to his brother and not the wolf. "Besides, are you sure you even want a human involved?"

He raised his eyes when he heard Koga huff, and he saw the flirty smirk his friend wore. "Well, it's not like you're just _any_ human; you're Inuyasha, my best friend, and his brother. And apparently, you ain't noticed, but you happen to be a gorgeous human. You know I've always wanted to do something with you on a new moon, but I've always behaved because I am a demon, so I can sense how vulnerable you feel as a human."

The ookami briefly turned his attention to Sesshomaru, whispering, "You are the first kiss he's ever gotten on his human night."

Inuyasha blushed as both sets of eyes returned to him, and Koga continued speaking gently, "Inuyasha, if you are ever going to do anything in your human form, this seems like one hell of an opportunity. We'd be really careful; we know it'd be easy to hurt you right now."

He saw his brother nodding in agreement with everything the wolf said.

He was kinda nervous since he was pathetically weak compared to the two older males, but...his heart was pounding, and the fact that they both wanted him to be involved in whatever was going to happen tonight..it made a tight feeling of desire and yearning coil through his stomach.

Inuyasha licked his lips nervously, then whispered, "O-ok, I want to. But, um, I don't have any demon or canine in me right now, so..at the moment, I don't have any real dominant or submissive instincts. You two came up with this idea; so what are we gonna do?"

Both Inuyasha and Koga were surprised when Sesshomaru tilted his head and shyly spoke first. "I...I have an idea, maybe."

Reassured by the fact that the submissive seemed more shy than himself, Inuyasha smiled at his brother and asked, "What's your idea, aniki?"

The youkai began to blush as he whispered, "Would..would you teach me how to do, um, what you did to me earlier?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen as he realized what the demon must be asking about, and he grinned when he saw the look of confusion on Koga's face. "You want me to teach you on him?"

Sesshomaru nodded, blushing harder. "I'd like to learn. I...I want to be able to give pleasure like that."

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss the youkai on the cheek. "I can teach you. You have to get off his lap first."

He saw the confused way Koga watched them as the pale demon crawled off his lap, and he chuckled, lightly pushing his friend's shoulder in a playful way. "Relax, mangy wolf. I happen to know this is something you like..a lot. Now, lean back for us."

The sapphire eyes widened; the ookami knew what it meant when Inuyasha told him to lean back. Quickly, the dark-featured demon leaned back on his elbows, already panting slightly in anticipation.

Inuyasha's confidence about tonight had skyrocketed with the notion that he would be teaching something he was good at, and his nervousness had vanished.

He grinned at his big brother. "Ok, honey, first of all, we get the sexy wolf _naked_."

He reached out and pulled the thick fur off of Koga's lap, then leaned closer to remove the brown fur pelt his friend wore around his waist. As he did this, the wolf's tail began waving excitedly, thumping against the furs that covered their ledge.

Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru's amber eyes watched the tail for a moment before roving hungrily over the dominant's impressive, toned body.

He smiled as he addressed his 'student'. "Yeah, he's pretty fuckin' sexy for a mangy wolf, right? Now, he'll deny it, but he really likes to be teased. Drives him crazy."

As the pale submissive watched, he reached out and began trailing his clawless fingertips up the ookami's thigh, getting a twitchy shiver in response.

Koga moaned at him. "Damn, mu-muttface, you know I can't ha-handle this. It's been weeks since our last time."

Inuyasha smirked, full of the power this particular act always gave him. "I know, wolf-boy, but do you mind? I'm trying to teach a lesson here, so hush."

He turned his attention back to his brother, who was watching with a fascinated look on his face. "Aniki, trust me. He does like the teasing. Run your claws over him, lightly. And don't touch him _there_ just yet."

Sesshomaru reached out and grazed his claws up Koga's thigh, then over his hip, coming within an inch of the wolf's hard length, but not touching it.

Koga moaned loudly, twitching under the attention. "Oh, please, Inuyasha, don't teach him to tease me! He..oh, he's really good at the teasing. Damn, Se-Sesshomaru, good...ah, ah, good boy!" The wolf whined this last part as the pale demon began to use both hands, one caressing his lower stomach and the other stroking his hips, but still not touching the throbbing member.

Inuyasha grinned at his 'student'. "Oh, yes, Sesshomaru, you're doing very good. You're a fast learner. Now, do you think he's had enough teasing?"

He watched as his mate's eyes flicked over the panting wolf's body; the dominant demon's face was flushed, eyes half-closed, his muscles were tensing, and pearly droplets were gathering at the tip of the hard, twitching length.

Sesshomaru met his eyes. "Yes, I think he's had enough teasing. For now."

Before Inuyasha could react to those surprising last two words, the youkai tilted his head and asked, "Is..is it possible to make him release just from teasing?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen. "That's a good question. I've never pushed him that far."

Koga whimpered at them. "Ahh, please don't! You can try that later, not now. I can't handle any more of this. Please, muttface, teach him more. I..oh, I'm starting to ache so bad!"

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's honey eyes widen and heard a soft whine, and he realized his brother's submissive side was reacting to the dominant's discomfort.

He spoke quickly and gently, knowing that the youkai's submissive side would hurt him if Koga wasn't taken care of soon. "It's ok, aniki. We'll take care of him; the dominant won't suffer."

He guided Sesshomaru to join him between the wolf's spread legs, then leaned down to trail his tongue over the hard length, getting a deep moaning growl of pleasure. "Ahhh, damn, Inuyasha. That's it, honey."

He licked the impressive length again, then tilted his head to take the rigid flesh into his mouth and throat. Oh, this was even easier to do as a human, since he didn't have fangs! Careful of his teeth, he began sucking, bobbing his head along his friend's throbbing member.

He felt Sesshomaru shifting closer tentatively, and slid his eyes to the side to see that his 'student' was watching all his actions closely. He stopped sucking, and tilted his head so he was simply licking one side of the wolf's impressive length. He watched as Sesshomaru began licking the other side, mirroring his actions.

Koga's whole body shivered, and they heard him growling in pleasure. "Ohh, my...you two look so fuckin' good down there! I..I..oh damn!"

Inuyasha gently took one of Sesshomaru's hands and wrapped it around the dominant's pulsing member, wrapping his own hand over his brother's hand. He guided the submissive to stroke the wolf, and just like everything else, Sesshomaru caught on with an impressive speed.

Within moments, the fair youkai was stroking Koga's length perfectly, and Inuyasha moved his own hand to thread his fingers into the sky-silver hair, smoothing the fine strands back so they wouldn't get in the way.

He lifted his head, watching with a proud satisfaction as Sesshomaru instinctively took over the dominant's care, licking and stroking the wolf with the enthusiasm that comes from a true desire to please.  
He whispered an important piece of advice into a pointed ear. "Always be careful of your fangs, aniki."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, then tilted his head to take the hard length into his mouth. Inuyasha smiled when he heard a tiny, confused whine from the inexperienced submissive, realizing what was throwing him off.

His 'student' had seen him deep-throating the wolf, and was trying to copy that action.

Inuyasha continued stroking his brother's silky hair with one hand, moving his other hand to tenderly caress the area where the demon's jaw met his throat as he whispered, "If you wanna try that, relax here. Go slow, and be really careful, aniki. It's easy to choke yourself, and trust me, none of us want that."

Koga's moans of pleasure were interrupted by a whine of agreement. "Yeah, be careful."

Inuyasha continued caressing the spot where his mate's jaw and throat met, and after a moment, he felt it relax. He grinned when he felt the slender throat expanding just a bit as the youkai took in more of his dominant's member.

At the same time, the wolf began growling fiercely in pleased approval. "Ah, Se-Sesshomaru! Yesss, honey, that..that's fuckin' perfect."

Inuyasha nodded, still stroking his mate's hair and removing his other hand from the slender throat as he added his own praise to the ookami's. "Oh yes, it's all you, aniki, and you're doing so good. You're a natural at this, big brother."

Sesshomaru continued his ministrations, but pulled back a bit so he was suckling the top half of the throbbing member and stroking the bottom half. The youkai began giving soft little whimper-moans, glad to be pleasing the dominant demon, and obviously reveling in their praise.

Koga whimpered, lean body beginning to twitch as the older male worked him. "Oh, gods! Ah, ah, yeah."

Inuyasha felt his own body responding to the sight and sounds of his big brother pleasing his best friend. He was getting frisky as fuck, and that was joined with a ridiculous amount of pride for his 'student'.

He watched as Sesshomaru almost perfectly copied how he'd finished the pale demon earlier. The silver head lifted at the last moment, and Koga's body arched violently as he came, slick pearls of essence scattering over his chiseled stomach.

Inuyasha found himself panting a bit as his mate instinctively gentled his strokes to coax the wolf's full release from his body, and the brothers watched Koga's body shiver and twitch at each extra stroke.

He shrugged off the fact that he had not taught his brother to swallow; it was one thing to teach the proud canine to suck off another male, it would be a whole different matter to show him how to sacrifice his pride and swallow a lover's seed.  
He didn't mind doing that, and neither did Koga, but they were not going to force the Killing Perfection to learn such a thing.

Inuyasha grinned at the fair demon, who looked rather proud of himself. "You did great, aniki. Told you he likes to get teased. He always has a more intense release if he gets teased first."

Koga cocked his head and swatted Inuyasha on his arm, still panting. "Ah, shuttup, dog-breath. Teasing first makes _anyone_ have a more intense release. Sesshomaru, you did fuckin' great. That was incredible, so you deserve to keep that smug little smile on your face. Hmm, you might even be better than Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped, feigning offense. "Scrawny wolf, how could you say such a thing?"

X~X~X~X~X

Sesshomaru sat back, smiling in amusement as the younger males bickered playfully. Between their name-calling and the childish faces they made at each other, watching them amused the demon lord more than anything had in decades.

He was happy to have satisfied the dominant wolf, glad that Inuyasha had taught him to give pleasure in such a way. That had not been so bad, though it had been a bit uncomfortable when he'd tried to take the hard member further than the back of his throat, and he had a feeling there was something that his brother had not taught him.

As he sat and watched the younger males, he felt a sudden surge in his submissive side.

His dominant was 'gone' because Inuyasha was human with no demonic energy.

Koga was the only dominant here, and the urge to submit to the wolf began roaring through him. His submissive side demanded it.

He whimpered and lifted his hands to his temples, rubbing frantically. Immediately, both the human and the demon were looking at him, worry and concern in their eyes as they anxiously asked what was wrong.

He whined desperately, flicking his eyes between his mate and the ookami as his cycle filled him with that storm of discomfort he got when his submissive side needed something.

Sesshomaru whimpered at the younger males who watched him with concern. "Gotta..gotta submit. Not Yasha...won't help. K-Koga...has to be Koga. Only dominant..it senses."

.

 _End of ch13: Lessons_

Oh, dear! Looks like Sess's submissive side needs to be dominated, and humanYasha can't help! *wicked smile* Will Koga help? Well, of course! How much do you really think I can make Sess suffer?!

Next time ch14: Trying Something New  
Hmm, DEFINITE lemon, spanking, light bondage (hands held) mild 3some action.

 **Reviewers: Sorry, I'm anxious to get this up, so this will be quick.  
I have pm'd some of you to reply to your reviews, so check your inbox. I have not gotten to everyone yet, though.  
  
Ryuu-no-Taisho: I would have emailed you by now, but your address did not come through on the review. Space it out, and it should show up. Or, join on here as a member (free and takes like, 5 minutes), and we can message :)**

 **AND YES, MY INTERNET IS STILL IN DANGER, SO IF I DISAPPEAR, THAT'S WHY! I PROMISE I'LL BE BACK  
*BIG HUGS FOR EVERYONE*  
**


	14. Trying Something New

Disclaimers: Nope still don't own a damn thing, sadly. No rights here, just writing for entertainment purposes. 'Are you not entertained?'

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

 **Alrighty, my lovely freaks! I've been busy as a bee, trying to get a job *fingers crossed* So the Internet is still on the line, but not in as much danger as before (think of it as we've gone from Code Red to Code Orange) Updates may still be delayed as I try to get a job. Still trying to get an update a week, but don't freak out if I miss a week :)**

 **Also dear reviewers, I have messaged some of you. Check your pm inboxes.**

 **Ryuu-no-Taisho_ I sent an email, hopefully it came through.**

 **Thanks for all the love and support, you'll never know just how much it means to me :)**

 **Now, on with the good stuff! ;)**

Warnings: Language, mild 3some action, lemony goodness (actually, most of this chap is one big, twisted lemon!), spanking, light bondage (hands held, not tied..yet) some roughness, but everything still consensual, people! You ever heard the phrase 'That person needs to get laid'? Well Sess really does!  
(also would like to clarify: when Sess or Inu, or Koga, think of each other as 'mates', they're not thinking like official Mates, just as mates as in lovers)  


 **Chapter 14: Trying Something New**

Previously.. _*Sesshomaru whimpered at the younger males who watched him with concern. "Gotta..gotta submit. Not Yasha...won't help. K-Koga...has to be Koga. Only dominant..it senses."*_

Sesshomaru watched as the dark-featured demon shifted a little closer, watching him with wide blue eyes. The younger royal asked softly, "Sesshomaru, when I found you earlier, do you remember why I said I was not gonna try to claim you?"

He nodded; the other natural dominant had spoken of the danger Sesshomaru could present once his cycle ended. He tried to reassure the wolf as his submissive side raged at him. "Won't hurt you. Please..you said..you'd help me. Won't get mad later. Please, Koga, help me."

The younger demon glanced to Inuyasha, who looked devastated by his brother's suffering, and the human nodded urgently. "Please help him, wolf-boy."

The striking ookami met his eyes and nodded. "Ok, Sesshomaru. I..I know what it's like to need this. I'll help you, I'll take care of you, ok?"

Sesshomaru tried to remember how to breathe as Koga shifted to kneel right in front of where he was sitting. A clawed hand lifted to stroke his hair, and slowly, the other hand lowered to the fur still wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist.

Feeling the urge to be as cooperative as possible for his new dominant, Sesshomaru lowered his own hands to remove the fur himself, exposing his body to the other demon.

He realized he was shaking, and saw sympathy and understanding in Koga's warm sapphire eyes as they met his. The wolf breathed, "Oh, sweetheart, it's gonna be ok. I know you don't really want me."

Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to explain. "That's not it. Promised Yasha..all his for the week. But need dominance. Rather you..than someone who'd be mean to me. Koga beautiful..and just as nice to me as Yasha. You..you won't be mean?"

Koga shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "No, honey, I promise I'm not gonna be mean to you. You're such a good boy, and I'm gonna take very good care of you, ok?"

Comforted by the praise and promise, Sesshomaru nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Koga."

He tilted his head and licked under the wolf's chin, confirming his submission, then moved to lay down on his back.

He did not notice Koga's approving nod, and so was pleasantly surprised when he laid back, and found Inuyasha laying sideways behind him. His head rested comfortably on his brother's chest, and the smaller male curled up around his head and shoulders in a protective way.

Even though his submissive side couldn't sense Inuyasha, Sesshomaru himself was deeply comforted by the human's presence. Yes, Koga was attractive and kind and the only dominant he could sense, but all things considered, he was basically about to be taken by someone he'd really only known for a short time.

His first dominant being so close made him feel a lot better about this.

Inuyasha spoke softly, encouraging and comforting him, and letting him know that his brother did not think he was a bad boy for offering himself to someone else. "My brave, beautiful aniki. I don't want you to suffer because of your submissive side. Koga will help you, and he'll make you feel good again. He's a good dominant, I promise. And I'm right here for you, sweetheart."

Sesshomaru was soothed by the gentle words, and reassured by the fact that Inuyasha would not abandon him.

He trusted Inuyasha, and Inuyasha trusted Koga. This meant he could trust the wolf prince.

As his humanized mate began gently stroking his hair, he shifted his legs to spread them on either side of Koga, who had stayed quiet and still while Inuyasha reassured him.

He met the stormy sky-blue eyes, and gave the bravest smile he was capable of making in that moment as he nodded at the wolf.

The dominant demon moved above him slowly, not rushing him. The ookami began feathering kisses over his skin, trailing those soft lips across his chest, shoulders, and neck as he got into position, hovering over his prone body.

A warm tongue replaced the soft lips on his throat, and Sesshomaru gave a soft little moan as he tilted his head to offer the other royal canine better access.

A gentle growl of approval rewarded him, and then he felt slick, clawed fingers touch him, caressing his vulnerable entrance.

Immediately responding to the gentle attention, Sesshomaru moaned and rolled his hips against the slick fingers that stroked him. The demonic prince practically purred at him, caressing his body perfectly. "Oh, good boy. You _are_ really responsive, aren't you?"

He nodded, already panting lightly as warmth spread through him, and he heard Inuyasha murmur, "Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, mangy wolf."

Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as his brother began gently stroking his facial markings, and he rolled his hips again, spreading his long legs further for his new dominant. "Please, Koga?" he whimpered as the need to be dominated started to become unbearable for his submissive side.

He watched as the beautiful ookami shifted closer and leaned down over him, feeling the head of the wolf's slick member touch his entrance. Koga tilted his head to breathe in his changed scent close to his neck and shivered. "Mmm, you smell so good, honey. Not so nervous, you smell like desire. Who's a good boy?"

Pleased by the praise, Sesshomaru smiled and whispered, "I am."

The dark prince met his eyes and grinned at him. "Damn right, very good. Ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded, and the younger male shifted his hips forward. He moaned in pleasure as the slick member invaded his body, filling him. Koga was every bit as big as him or Inuyasha, and just as skilled as his brother, easily finding that special spot that drove him crazy.

He moaned again as his submissive side finally calmed, happy to be dominated. He rolled his hips and lifted his arms to wrap around his dominant's shoulders. He tilted his head up to lick along Koga's jaw, showing his gratitude for the ookami ending his suffering. Koga had soothed his submissive side; he was no longer in pain, nor did he feel so confused.

The wolf lowered his head to kiss him tenderly, capturing his moans of pleasure as he continued to pump into him. Then Koga broke the kiss to brush his lips over his markings, drawing a soft whimper out of him. The younger male breathed, "Oh, that's it, honey. You're doing so good."

Sesshomaru responded to the praise by rolling his hips harder, unconsciously catching the long black ponytail that hung over the wolf's tanned shoulder and wrapping his hand in it. A satisfied growl surrounded him, then Inuyasha was murmuring, "Aniki, he likes having his hair played with like we do."

He watched as Koga reached up with one hand and used his claws to slice the tie and headband out of his hair, impatiently snatching them out and throwing them off to be forgotten about. As the black silk feathered down around them, Koga moaned at him. "I really, really do. And I like having it pulled and claws and whatever you wanna do with it."

Eager to please his dominant, and to play with the soft strands, Sesshomaru sank both hands into the drifting ebony hair, running his claws along the wolf's scalp and gripping handfuls of the fine silk.  
Koga drove into him harder as his attention drew a soft growl from the younger demon. "Oh, yeah. You like that, don't you? Got a thing for nice hair like me and your sexy, wicked little brother do?"

Sesshomaru nodded, tilting his head to bury his face in the smooth black strands. He rolled his hips faster with a desperate whine, wanting even more than the wolf was already giving him.

Koga shivered, then wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and sank the other into his hair. "D-damn, you naughty boy. I..I promised, and I'm trying to be gentle with you, but you're making it re-really fuckin' ha-hard!"

Sesshomaru, feeling the same craving for roughness that he'd had earlier, snarled softly and bucked his hips against the dark wolf.

Koga's head snapped up in surprise, and Sesshomaru saw his eyes flick to Inuyasha, seeking his mate's approval to be rough with him.

With his head resting on his brother's chest, he could tell that Inuyasha was excited and turned on. The human spoke quickly between breathless pants. "It's ok, Koga. He does crave roughness sometimes. Aniki, you've been a naughty boy in the past, haven't you?"

He bucked his hips against his dominant again with a desperate growl. "Very naughty."

The younger demon still looked hesitant about being rough with someone he had promised to be nice to, then Inuyasha spoke again. "Koga, remember all the crap I've told you he's done to me?"

The sapphire eyes met his and narrowed, and Sesshomaru felt excitement surge through him. Koga knew the things he'd done.  
The clawed hands tightened in his hair and on the back of his neck as the wolf growled, "I do remember. He _has_ been a naughty boy."

Then his brother whispered 4 deliciously rough words. "Punish him for it."

X~X~X~X~X

Koga growled as he leaned down to kiss his gorgeous submissive fiercely, driving into the tight heat harder. He kissed the older male deeply and put everything he had into his powerful thrusts, enjoying the muffled sounds of pleasure the Lord of the West made.

He knew exactly how to do this, because sometimes when he and Inuyasha hooked up, they 'punished' each other for their own past.

Koga kept one hand tight on the back of the older male's neck, moving the other to capture slender wrists and pin them to Inuyasha's chest by Sesshomaru's head. He was careful of the stripes, because he knew that no matter how much the demon craved roughness, if he hurt the sensitive markings, he'd cause the vulnerable youkai real pain.

He gazed down at his submissive's beautiful amber eyes as he claimed the hot, tight body, seeing the desire, passion and exquisite pleasure, but something else, too.

Sesshomaru trusted him.

Even with roughness, and the vulnerability caused by his cycle, the Killing Perfection trusted him.

Instinctively walking that fine line between roughness and gentleness, Koga touched their noses together, still driving into the tight heat possessively. "Beautiful, _wicked_ boy. You _like_ being _punished_ , _don't_ you?" he purred, emphasizing his words with powerful thrusts into the slender demon.

Sesshomaru whimpered softly, panting as his lean body writhed in pleasure. "Yesss, so much. I've been so very naughty and wicked. Bad boys get punished."

Koga kissed the soft, parted lips, smirking as he breathed, " Very good, honey. Yes, bad boys do get punished. Muttface, hold his hands."

The beautiful human interlaced his fingers with Sesshomaru's, and while the cycle-weakened youkai was still strong enough to easily pull away from a human, he didn't try, letting his little brother hold his hands prisoner.

Koga moved his own hands to lightly trace his claws down the submissive's thighs, and immediately, Sesshomaru moaned and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist.

Koga grinned at the other royal, both of them panting softly as he whispered, "Oh, damn, I love how responsive you are. Let's see if you can get those legs higher, sexy, naughty boy."

He grazed his claws along the bottom of the sleek thighs, coaxing them higher. Golden eyes widened at him, but the older male didn't hesitate in lifting his long legs to Koga's shoulders with a soft whine, seeking his approval.

He reassured the youkai softly. "Good boy. This is what I meant. I know it feels more vulnerable, but I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

The pale demon nodded, then gave a deep, desperate moan as Koga began gently rocking his hips and feathering kisses along the slender legs on his shoulders. This position enabled him to sink even deeper into his submissive's incredibly tight body, and he growled softly as he restrained himself, trying to let Sesshomaru get used to the new position.

Apparently, he was taking too long to return to roughness, because the other canine growled desperately at him. "Ahh, Koga, please! I..oh, I'm bad boy, pu-punish me!"

Koga slammed into the snug warmth with a snarl, "Naughty boy, don't you tell me what to do!"

At the same time, he reflexively moved his hand to swat a pale, smooth asscheek.

He hadn't hit Sesshomaru hard enough to hurt him, but he saw the amber eyes widen to comic proportions and heard a startled yelp.

Oh, shit.

He began gently rubbing the spot he'd spanked, watching the wide amber eyes. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm not mad at you, I promise. Shh, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru tilted his head as if completely baffled, then looked to Inuyasha with a soft whine, and the human began reassuring the demon. "It's ok, aniki. I know he surprised you. Spanking is one of the ways he punishes. I'm the only other person he's been with, and, um, I like it. But he won't touch you like that again, will you, Koga?"

Seeing the warning look in his friend's dark eyes, he started to shake his head, feeling bad that he'd probably just scared their submissive, or at the very least, made him think he'd done something wrong.

Both he and Inuyasha froze when they heard a whispered, "Wait."

Koga watched as golden eyes flicked between him and Inuyasha, and the youkai asked very softly, "Not really mad at me? Not _really_ in bad trouble?"

They both shook their heads, and the beautiful submissive said softly, "Um, I..I wasn't expecting that, but it didn't hurt." The pale cheeks began to redden. "Would...would you do that again?"

Koga felt his eyes widen, seeing Inuyasha's dark eyes widening as well. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded shyly, the blush staining his cheeks deepening. "Won't surprise me as much now, and...and you said you wouldn't hurt me. Just, um, just wanna try it again."

Koga tilted his head to brush his lips against the slender legs hooked over his shoulders, feeling the older male shiver. "Ok, honey. But you will let me know if you don't like it, understand?"

The beautiful youkai nodded, then whispered in a shy little voice, "I have been naughty."

Koga smiled, baring his fangs as he resumed his thrusts into the slender body, gradually getting faster and harder. "Yes, you have. When you feel my hand leave you, I'm about to spank you; that's how you know it's coming, ok?"

He continued caressing the smooth, curved ass gently as Sesshomaru nodded.

Koga continued driving into the tight heat, aiming for the other demon's sweet spot. When his striking submissive began moaning in pleasure, he lifted his hand.

As soon as his hand left the soft skin, he felt Sesshomaru shiver in anticipation.

He swatted the pale ass in time with one thrust, then caressed the area as he kept driving into the older male. The youkai trembled and whimpered at him, and Koga saw the pleasure in the amber eyes as the slender muscles began tensing.

Ohh, so the Ice Prince was as kinky as his feral little brother!? Well, then..

Koga grinned in satisfaction as he swatted the curved ass again, and Sesshomaru cried out, arching under him. "Ahhh! A-a-again!"

He slammed into the tight heat as he hissed, "Naughty boy, what did I say about telling me what to do?"

Defiant golden eyes met his. "Said not to. Do..that..AGAIN!" and the slender hips tilted off the ground to fully expose both cheeks to his punishment.

Koga snarled in pleasure at his gorgeous submissive, loving his responsive enthusiasm and the surprising fact that the silver dog half-brothers had more in common than they thought.

Sesshomaru could be just as defiant and demanding as Inuyasha, and fuck! That drove him insane in the best way!

He could feel his dominant side roaring, but he knew that for all his sass, Sesshomaru was in his first submissive cycle, and he still needed to be careful with the vulnerable older canine.

But, if the youkai wanted to be spanked, there was a better position for that..."Will you get on your hands and knees for me?" he asked, not wanting to _demand_ that position from the other royal.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a heartbeat, glancing to Inuyasha with an uncertain whine, and the human said gently, "It's ok, aniki, you can do that if you want. You do make such a gorgeous bitch, honey, and I know we said you'd only do that for me. But I can tell you want to, and that's alright, cause I wanna see mangy wolf lose his mind."

The pale demon looked back to him and nodded with a shy smile, and Koga pulled away, growling softly with anticipation. "Good boy. Get on your hands and knees, and give your hands back to Inuyasha."

He watched hungrily as the beautiful youkai smoothly rolled over and rose to his hands and knees. Well, if that wasn't the most tempting sight...

Inuyasha sat up in front of the slender dog demon, and Sesshomaru carefully shifted his hands to the human's thigh. Koga watched as Inuyasha carefully wrapped one hand around the slim wrists, gently stroking the markings there.

His transformed friend lifted his free hand to stroke the older demon's sky-silver hair, murmuring, "Oh, yes, aniki. Such a good boy. Told you I'm not the only one that thinks you're sexy as hell; you should see the way Koga's looking at you right now. Looks like he wants to devour you."

Koga growled softly as Sesshomaru looked at him over his shoulder, then the pale ass swayed invitingly as the older male growled back at him. "Come and get it, wolf-prince. You gonna punish this wicked boy or not?"

Damn, dirty talk sounded so unbelievably sexy in Sesshomaru's deep voice!

Koga shivered delightedly and shifted closer behind the youkai. "Damn right. You're in trouble now, honey."

He moaned as he pressed himself into that tight, hot ass, and he heard Inuyasha whisper, "Koga, he's being punished; he won't move till you say."

He heard a soft whimper of agreement as he buried himself in the silky tightness, and he leaned down to place a kiss between the other canine's shoulderblades. "Ohh, damn, Se-Sesshomaru. You..you feel soooo fuckin' good, and been such a good boy. Not so sure you deserve to be punished."

The gorgeous submissive whimpered desperately at him, and he saw Inuyasha kiss the older male in a soothing manner before saying softly, "Aww, you're disappointing my brother, wolf-boy. He's been a good boy today, but he has been very naughty in the past. Besides, you said you'd do what he wanted you to, and believe me, this beautiful bastard wants to be punished right now."

Sesshomaru whined softly, glancing over his shoulder with amber eyes that were hazy with intense arousal. "I've been such a naughty, wicked, bad, bad boy. Punish me."

Koga growled as he began driving into the tight heat, using both hands to caress the smooth ass. Sesshomaru began moaning, and Koga lifted one hand, feeling his lover shiver.

He brought his hand down across the pale, vulnerable skin, hearing a gasp of excited pleasure. He spanked the demon again, savoring the loud whimper of enjoyment.

Koga made sure he didn't strike his trembling submissive hard enough to cause real pain, and that his hand struck the same spot it'd left. He was careful of his claws and always made sure to caress the assaulted spot afterwards.

Sesshomaru moaned loudly at him, leaning his head on his little brother's shoulder. "Again!"

Koga grinned at Inuyasha playfully as he raised his hand again. "Bossy, isn't he? Does he think he can get away with that?"

He brought his hand down again, not any harder, but at an angle that made the swat very loud. As the slap echoed through the cave, Sesshomaru whimpered in excitement, body twitching while Koga drove into him forcefully.

Inuyasha grinned back, running one hand through the platinum mane. "Apparently, he does think he can get away with telling you what to do. Guess he doesn't know you can do that harder if he doesn't behave."

They both heard a soft, curious whine from Inuyasha's shoulder. "A-again?"

Koga lifted his hand and swatted the older demon just a little harder, leaving the faintest pink mark on the pale ass. He caressed the area tenderly, knowing that had stung a bit. "You'd better behave, you wicked boy, or I'll start spanking you like that."

He was surprised to hear a soft growl. "Behave later. Naughty now. You haven't told me I can move yet."

Koga gasped as the slender hips began rolling into his thrusts defiantly. "Oh, damn! That's very naughty of you, honey. Tell me if I get too rough, promise me."

Sesshomru tilted his head to meet his eyes, whispering, "Promise I'll tell you if you get too rough. Be nice after?"

Koga nodded, panting softly as his own body tightened. "Promise I'll take very nice care of you after this. You want roughness until then, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded, then buried his face back in Inuyasha's neck.

Koga met his friend's dark eyes, and the human smiled and nodded, nuzzling against their submissive's ice-silver hair. "Give my big brother what he wants."

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha watched as Koga nodded and began driving into their mate, lifting his hand to swat that perfect, creamy ass every few thrusts.

His own body was so tight, he felt like he was about to physically snap into a million horny little peices.

He couldn't dredge up even an ounce of jealousy about what was happening here.  
Not only was this an incredibly arousing sight; pale, gorgeous Sesshomaru being taken and punished by the dark, sexy wolf, but gods, it even sounded fucking hot!

He panted each time Koga struck his brother. It sounded painful, but having been spanked by his friend before, he knew Sesshomaru wasn't in any real pain.

Koga was talented; he'd turned spanking into an art form. He wouldn't hit hard enough to really hurt, he made sure to change spots so no one area would get sore, and he always caressed the abused spot soothingly before continuing.

Sesshoaru was moaning, whimpering, and panting against his neck as the wolf dominated and punished him. Inuyasha groaned as all this combined to make his body ache unbearably, and he found himself gripping his mate's sky-silver hair, watching Koga thrust forcefully against the slender, rolling hips.

The ookami began growling with his bottom lip caught between his fangs, and Inuyasha knew this meant he was close. The demonic prince lowered one of his hands and began stroking Sesshomaru's member, and the youkai trembled as his sounds of pleasure got louder.

Inuyasha found himself moaning along with his brother as Koga thrust and spanked and stroked, driving their submissive right to that razor-edge of release.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely as his body suddenly tensed, and the wolf snarled, grabbing a slender hip and slamming into that tight, hot body one last time.

The youkai began to shiver when Koga gentled his strokes to coax the demon lord's full release out of him. They both made soft, relieved whimpers as they began to twitch and tremble from their intense completion.

Inuyasha watched as Koga carefully pulled away from their mate, and came to sit at his side. They gently guided Sesshomaru closer, and he collapsed sideways in front of them, shaking and making little sounds of satisfaction.  
His head and shoulders rested against Inuyasha's thigh, while his body was curled around Koga's knees, and the fair youkai had one hand on each of them as if needing the continued contact with the younger males.

A soft, breathless whine rose into the air from the pale demon as they cared for him. Koga tenderly caressed Sesshomaru's hips, lower back, and pink-mottled cheeks, while Inuyasha gently stroked his brother's hair and face.

They took turns praising their beautiful, panting submissive who had his eyes closed. They knew he needed praise and encouragement at the moment. As the current dominant, Koga went first. "It's ok, honey. You did so very well, and we're really proud of you. We've got you, we won't let anything happen to you."

Inuyasha leaned close to feather kisses over Sesshomaru's forehead and nuzzled his hair. "My brave, beautiful aniki. You're incredible, and we're so impressed. You did great, sweetheart."

The amber eyes flickered open, and shifted between them a few times before the demon tried to speak. "Sub..sub..submissive side..mmm..verrry happy. Yasha..perfect dom-nant..but..Koga perfect, too. Umm...diff..different, but mmmhmmm...perrrfect."

The golden eyes flicked to the wolf, and Inuyasha said gently, "Don't worry aniki, he won't make fun of you. He talks like that, too, and I can't even understand when he does."

Koga grinned. "Yeah, I know it sucks, not being able to talk right, and your brother finds it amusing, pup that he is."

Sesshomaru smiled, then frowned as he shifted his hips. Koga asked softly, "I'm sorry, did I spank you too hard? Did I hurt you?"

The pale canine gave a slight shake of his head. "Not hurt. Umm, kinda..numb and tingly..same time. Feels..um..odd..but not hurt."

The amber eyes lifted to Inuyasha. "Not hurt, promise. Not..not lying."

Inuyasha saw Koga frown slightly, and Sesshomaru sighed as he closed his eyes, a soft blush crossing his cheeks.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said quietly, "Wolf-boy, he lied about how much it hurt him when I first took him. I got mad about him lying and scared him a little. Turns out it was my own fault, cause right before that, I'd told him to listen to his instincts. Of course, the next one he had would be to hide how much I hurt him. Now he tries to make sure I know he's not lying, cause I did scare him."

Koga nodded, then spoke softly to the youkai. "I understand, I really do. When I had my submissive cycle last year, he scared me a couple of times; he's really aggressive sometimes. And you two have a worse past than he and I do."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shot open and he weakly flung himself at the wolf, lifting clawed fingers to Koga's lips as he whispered, "Shhh, shhh. Not supposed to talk about that. Bad trouble."

Inuyasha saw wide, suspicious blue eyes shift to him, and he sighed. "That one was worse. He tried to apologize to me for the past, and I kinda flipped out on him."

Koga glanced at the demon lord and back to him, whispering, "What the fuck did you do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesitated, still ashamed of how he'd lost his temper on the vulnerable submissive. He breathed, "Grabbed him by the throat, cussed at him, then threatened to make his first submissive cycle the worst memory of his life. I..I said I could spend this whole week making him pay for every cruel thing he's ever done or said to me. I scared the shit out of him, almost made him cry. Then I told him not to bring up the past unless he had permission.'

Koga's sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously at him, then his brother was between them, hissing fiercely at the wolf. "No, no, no! No angry at Yasha. Been bad, bad brother to Yasha. Bad dog. Little brother right to be angry. Didn't hurt me, and I be safe if I be good boy. Koga, shhh, no angry at otouto. You understand?"

Inuyasha was surprised by his brother's defense of him, and he watched as Koga nodded slowly. "I understand; I'm not angry with him, alright? Calm down. I'm just irritated that he did that while you're in such a vulnerable state. But..I do know what you've put him through. So..I guess I understand, and he didn't hurt you, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded urgently. "Been very good to me since. Take very good care of me all day, even after he turn human. Call you to help."

Koga smiled and gently touched their noses together. "Well, I'm glad he did. Not only am I glad i was able to help, but being with you is every bit as incredible as being with him."

Inuyasha watched as the youkai blushed, then scooted to where he could see both him and the wolf. The amber eyes shifted between them, and even as a human, Inuyasha realized that between the off-limits subject being brought up, and hissing at his dominant, Sesshomaru had no idea where he stood with them at the moment.

Koga seemed to realize this at the same time, but before either of them could say anything, Sesshomaru tilted his head at them and asked softly, "I..I'm still a good boy?"

Inuyasha and Koga both responded to the shy, insecure question by scooting close and hugging their submissive from either side, nuzzling sky-silver hair. "Of course you're still a good boy."

.

 _End of ch14: Trying Something New_

Ok, I know it got mushy, but my plot kittens are weird, you should know this by now :) Hope the lemon satisfied my fellow freaks! It was fun to write, but hard to get what I saw in my head into words lol!

Next time Chap15: Mission: Inuyasha

What do two frisky demons do when alone with an equally frisky human? Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?

Reviewer replies not here due to lack of time (bah!) I will send pm's out to some of y'all when I have a moment.

Ryuu-no-Taisho: I sent an email, but I have no idea if it was successful :)


	15. Mission: Inuyasha

Disclaimers: Hmm, let me check...nope, I still do not own characters or rights, and I'm not making any money off of this. If I was making money off this depraved writing, I wouldn't have to be looking for a job, now would I?

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

 **Sorry it's taking so long; real life is trying to cock-block our inu-boys lol! I have an interview today, so wish me luck! *fingers crossed* If I get this job, I'll be able to keep my Internet, but of course, my updates will be affected. Don't worry, I'll figure out a schedule :)**

Warnings: Language, 3some action, lemon, oral, 'trapped' Inu, wicked Sess and Koga. Oh, and for those of you who do NOT like Koga being a part of this, you may wanna back out now. Wolf-boy is gonna be around for a while ;)

 **Chapter 15: Mission: Inuyasha**

Previously~ _*Inuyasha watched as the youkai blushed, then scooted to where he could see both him and the wolf. The amber eyes shifted between them, and even as a human, Inuyasha could tell that between the off-limits subject being brought up, and hissing at his dominant, Sesshomaru had no idea where he stood with them at the moment.  
Koga seemed to realize this at the same time, but before either of them could say anything, Sesshomaru tilted his head and asked softly, "I..I'm still a good boy?"  
Inuyasha and Koga both responded to the shy, insecure question by scooting close and hugging their submissive from either side, nuzzling sky-silver hair. "Of course you're still a good boy."_

. .

Reassured by the words and actions of his companions, Sesshomaru smiled and began to relax into their gentle attention. He knew he sounded pathetic, asking for praise, but neither his brother nor the wolf prince seemed to think so. He just felt like he needed the praise and sweet words; it was as if he craved these things from both younger males.

Fortunately, it didn't appear that they minded at all. In fact, Inuyasha seemed to relish in the opportunity to rain attention on him, while Koga gave the impression that he'd do whatever it took to make him feel better while still respecting him as another royal.

Sesshomaru felt like the luckiest youkai in the world as the two males snuggled close, nuzzling him and murmuring reassuring praise about how beautiful and brave he was, and that they knew how strong and dangerous he normally was.

Then he heard Koga sniff intently, and the wolf began chuckling in a wicked way that sent a shivery thrill down his spine. He looked to the ookami's face to see that those sapphire eyes were fixed on one ebony-haired human known as Inuyasha. The younger royal asked softly, "Hey Sesshomaru? Your sense of smell ain't workin' too great right now, is it?"

He shook his head, following the wolf's gaze to his brother, who had pulled away a bit with pink shadows on his cheeks. He looked back to Koga, who winked at him. "Muttface is so aroused, he's about to blow. He smells so good, it's crazy. I really wish you could smell this."

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burning as Koga tattled on him to the pale youkai. Sesshomaru's amber eyes turned on him, and he pulled further away, shaking his head.

He'd kept his legs positioned where Sesshomaru would not be able to see the evidence of his arousal, hoping that the submissive would not feel obligated to do anything. Besides, he _was_ human, and still wasn't sure about letting either demon try anything on this fragile body with their sharp-ass fangs and claws.

Yeah, he wasn't too sure he liked the way Koga and Sesshomaru were looking at him right now...

He inched backwards, opting to keep his eyes on his brother's gold. "Don't worry about it, aniki. I'm fine."

The youkai looked back to Koga with a soft whine, and the wolf smirked. "Oh, yeah. You don't like the idea of him being in pain cause he didn't get any relief. I don't like it either. We need to take care of this, don't we?"

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru nodded urgently and gave a soft growl. The gorgeous youkai focused on him, shifting into a position like he planned to pounce on the transformed hanyou.

He only had a heartbeat of time to attempt scrambling off the ledge before Koga was there in front of him, tilting his head with a hurt expression. "Muttface, since we've been friends, have I ever hurt you? Have I ever done anything that you didn't really want?"

Inuyasha shook his head, vaguely aware of Sesshomaru moving to his side. The wolf spoke softly. "That's cause you're my best friend, you silly mutt. And that ain't gonna change just cause you're human."

Inuyasha looked between the demons that were focused so intently on him, and he tried to steady his breathing when he realized they had him cornered. He licked his lips nervously, not missing the way both sets of eyes dropped to his mouth. "What...what are you doing?"

Koga smiled at him, fangs glinting in the firelight. "Relax, we ain't gonna forget you're human right now. It'd be easy to hurt you, and that's the only reason you're denying the arousal I can smell coursing through your blood right now. We won't hurt you, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gave a rumble of agreement, nudging closer to Inuyasha's side. He took a shaky breath, barely aware that he'd nodded until Koga reached forward to gently pull one of his legs down.

Somehow, he'd kept his legs positioned just right so that his aching body was concealed. Now, as the wolf gently guided one leg out of the way, he heard two very pleased growls.

He trembled as Sesshomaru reached out to lay a slender hand on his lower stomach, fingertips and claws trailing into the soft black curls that had replaced his usual dark silver fur. His brother's touch was gentle, and Inuyasha felt tingles of pleasure radiating from the point of contact, his member twitching in the most embarrassingly eager way.

Koga tilted his head and sat back with his smirk in place, apparently satisfied that Inuyasha was not going to attempt another escape. "So turned on it hurts, huh? I can tell; your scent is raging, muttface. You liked watching me spank your big brother, didn't you? That's when your scent of arousal spiked."

Inuyasha blushed deeply, glancing to Sesshomaru's warm golden eyes before dropping his own gaze to where the youkai's hand still rested on his lower belly.  
Fuck, the demon wasn't even touching his cock, and he was panting like a bitch! He really, really wanted those clawed fingers to slide down just a couple more inches...

He almost lost it when Sesshomaru leaned close, warm breath caressing his ear. "My beautiful Yasha. It is simply unacceptable that you should be in pain when Koga and I can help you."

Before he could even think of a reply, his brother's hand followed his dirty train of thought, sliding down to wrap around the base of his throbbing member.

Oh, gods, did he just whine? Yeah, he was pretty sure he had. Well, there went any dignity he had left.

And sweet mercy, Sesshomaru was purring into his ear again! "My submissive side won't let me dominate you, even as a human. But I think I'd be ok with you taking me, oh, or you and Koga doing something? I'd like to see that. Either way, I can't stand the thought of you not getting any relief, otouto. What would you be comfortable with?"

X~X~X~X~X

Sesshomaru kept his hand lightly wrapped around the base of his brother's twitching member as surprised, confused amethyst eyes lifted to his.

Inuyasha was panting softly, but still managed to ask, "Did...did you just suggest I dominate you while I'm human?"

He nodded, releasing the hard length to trail his claws up the human's chest. "Should be ok. Might not actually soothe my submissive side since it doesn't sense you as a dominant, but I don't think it'd hurt me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koga nod in agreement and heard him murmur, "Yeah, you'd be fine."

Inuyasha glanced to the wolf, then back to him. His brother hesitated, then said softly, "Aniki, your submissive side isn't what worries me about that idea. It's you and that demon pride you wear like a second skin. Seems like if you remember a human dominating you, you'd be seriously pissed at me when your cycle ends."

Sesshomaru felt the words like a blow. He had no way of knowing what would happen when his cycle ended, no way to promise his brother everything would be ok.

What made the feeling worse was that he saw Koga stiffen, obviously realizing the same thing. Yeah, if he had a bad reaction when his cycle had run it's course, the wolf prince could be just as much of a target as Inuyasha.

Apparently, his consternation showed on his face, because Inuyasha took his hand, threading their fingers together and saying softly, "I'm sorry, aniki. It's ok, everything's alright."

At the same time, Koga leaned over and tentatively licked his cheek, breathing, "Don't worry, there is always the possibility that you'll remember and be just fine with what's happened."

Sesshomaru sincerely hoped so. The thought of turning on the younger males after everything they'd done for him was enough to make him hope that his cycle would never end. He'd rather stay like this than hurt his little brother and the wolf prince.

He sighed and shook his head, determined to push these thoughts away until later, when they could be properly addressed.

Right now, he and Koga were supposed to be doing something to help Inuyasha. Even with the change in subject, his little brother's body had not lost a bit of it's hardness, and the human's muscles were twitching with the pain, though Inuyasha did not seem conscious of this, solely focused on him with worry in his big dark eyes.

Sesshomaru leaned close and feathered his lips across his brother's, then tilted his head. "We do not have to do that. But, if you are not going to take me, and I know my submissive side won't let me take you.." he threw a wicked smirk over his shoulder at Koga before continuing, "Then I very much want to see you and Koga together. Let him relieve your pain, just as you encouraged me to do."

Inuyasha's amethyst eyes widened, then the human smirked playfully. "Oh, big brother, we've turned you into a deviant like us. You say you wanna _see_ us together?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes. I think this would be interesting, especially considering it's not your first time together." This gave him reason to believe that they would know how to please each other, and he really did want to witness their coupling, two beautiful males who had been together before. The thought made his blood race.

He watched as Koga sidled up to Inuyasha's other side, smiling in a wicked way. "You're supposed to listen to your elders, muttface. He's older than both of us, so we gotta listen, right?"

Just as Sesshomaru had suspected, the wolf _knew_ Inuyasha, knew what got him going and what turned him on. The dark ookami tilted his head down to press his lips to the human's throat, drawing a gasped "Right..gotta listen." out of the ravenette.

Koga shifted, running his tongue up the human's pale neck. The sapphire eyes flicked to his, but not in any challenging way. It was more like the wolf prince was making sure Sesshomaru was alright with what he was doing to his little brother.

Sesshomaru rumbled in approval, sitting back to watch. It was...different..to see his first dominant becoming soft and yielding to another's touch. It sent a pleasant fire through him, and he wondered how it would feel to watch the sexy ookami take the transformed hanyou.

Apparently realizing he was not going to get gutted for his actions, Koga became bolder, sliding a clawed hand into Inuyasha's raven hair to pull his head to the side. The human moaned in pleasure as his entire neck was exposed, leaning into the dark demon.

Sesshomaru could already feel his own body responding to the obvious pleasure Koga was giving Inuyasha. The wolf prince peppered kisses and licks along the slender throat, from his collarbone to the curved human ear.  
His brother's dark eyes were partly closed, gazing in his direction with an unbelievably come-hither look.

He crawled closer, lifting one hand to trace his fingertips through the clear droplets beading at the tip of Inuyasha's member, then let his slick fingers slide down the rigid length.

Inuyasha whimpered and trembled, as if he were paralyzed by the demons' attention. Koga gave a dark chuckle, and Sesshomaru saw the sapphire eyes sparkling in a mischievous way.

The wolf asked in a low, sultry tone, "So, what do you wanna see, Sesshomaru? You wanna see me submit to a human, which yeah, I totally want him to fuck me like this, or do you perhaps want to see me take your little brother? Hmm, as long as I don't take him _from_ you, like I promised."

Sesshomaru knew what he'd rather see, and he looked to Inuyasha, who gave a lazy smile and murmured, "I'm good either way. I could fuck his flea-bitten ass into oblivion, even as a human. Then again...he is pretty good at putting me in a submissive mood."

Koga gave a soft growl, lightly nipping at Inuyasha's earlobe. The human whimpered and squirmed, looking as if he were trying to sprawl out over the wolf's legs. "Ahh, mangy...fuck...scrawny wolf."

Sesshomaru was thrilled with the sight of his proud, brash brother coming undone, and he growled deep in his chest. "I know what I want to see. Yasha, I want to see Koga take you."

Inuyasha moaned as the wolf laughed against his arched neck, triumphant words drifting into the air. "Sounds good to me. It's been a while since I've gotten to dominate him, and I've desired this form for _years_. Good call, Sesshomaru."

The ookami started to pull Inuyasha into position, then frowned slightly, piercing sky-blue eyes flicking over their bodies and the furs they'd soiled. The frown slowly turned into a fang-baring smile. "I've got a better idea. We made a mess; let's move this to the hot spring. Besides, this'll give me a chance to pay you back for teaching your aniki to tease me. C'mon, muttface."

Sesshomaru watched as Koga kept a gentle hold of the human's hair and guided him off of the ledge, Inuyasha groaning in protest that he wasn't getting fucked yet.

He was confused, but then the wolf held out his free hand to him. With no hesitation, he scrambled off the ledge to take his dominant's offered hand.

Koga led them both to the hot spring, and they got into the warm water. True to his word, Koga teased Inuyasha by not resuming any naughty activities. Instead, the ookami initiated a short grooming session, and they all took turns tenderly cleaning each other.

Sesshomaru was amused by Koga's tactics, seeing the frustrated look on Inuyasha's face even while the human gently groomed him and the wolf.

Finally, Koga yielded, moving to sit up on the edge of the hot spring with only his feet in the water, braced on one of the ledges.

Sesshomaru realized that both him and Inuyasha were staring hungrily at the aroused dominant demon.

X~X~X~X~X

Koga smirked, basking in the attention of the beautiful brothers as he moved one hand to slowly stroke his throbbing length. "Come here, muttface."

The violet-eyed human came to stand in front of him obediently, but with a sassy little smirk curving his lips. This made Koga chuckle softly. "Gods, Inuyasha, I love when you look all defiant, and it's just as sexy when you're human. Turn around."

Inuyasha turned, and Koga reached out to gently pull the younger male backwards onto his lap. Once the transformed hanyou was seated on his thighs, he retracted his claws and lowered his hand to brush his fingertips over the tight ring of muscle.

He kept his eyes on Sesshomaru, watching for any negative reaction. If the demon lord changed his mind, Koga intended to stop because no matter how much he wanted Inuyasha, he did not want a hurt, jealous youkai on his hands.

Sesshomaru did not seem to mind a damn bit, judging by the way those gorgeous amber eyes caressed him and Inuyasha, and the fact that the older male was panting softly through his mouth.

Encouraged, Koga began stroking his friend's tight body in earnest, and Inuyasha moaned softly, shivering at his attention. "Mmm, wolf-boy, it _has_ been a long time."

Koga tilted his head to murmur against hair as black as his own. "I know, honey. I'll make sure you're ready; I always take care of my puppy, don't I?"

Inuyasha nodded with a soft whimper, arching back against his fingers.

Koga knew that as long as it'd been, he'd hurt Inuyasha if he tried to take him without preparing him. Carefully, he slid one finger into his best friend's tight, hot body.

He moaned in anticipation, savoring the delicious scents of arousal and desire that were being amplified by the steam rising from the hot spring. Not only could he smell his and Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru's as well.

The gorgeous youkai shifted closer, watching them with a look that Koga could only describe as lusty fascination.

He slid another finger into the silky heat, hearing a soft gasp of pleasure. He worked his fingers, soon finding that special spot that would make Inuyasha hum. There!

The human began moaning and whimpering steadily through his nose, making it sound as if he were humming. Koga grinned, pleased that Inuyasha still did that even as a human. It was sexy as all get out, and it sure looked like Sesshomaru agreed.

The tight entrance relaxed around his fingers, then Inuyasha pushed back against his hand, interrupting his moaning to mutter at him. "Ahh, that..that's enough, Koga. Fuck me."

Koga shivered in delight as he smoothly removed his fingers and guided his friend's hips backwards. Gods, he loved the way the mutt talked sometimes!

As his aching cock was enveloped by delicious heat, he moaned loudly, holding onto the human as if that was his only anchor to the real world. Once he was fully buried in his lover's tight body, he took a moment to savor the sensation, trying to control his shuddering breaths.

Slowly, Koga began rolling his hips, pumping up into the snug warmth. He hissed in pleasure when Inuyasha started riding his thrusts, moaning and making his little humming sound.

Just then, Koga noticed how intently Sesshomaru was watching him fuck the demon's little brother, and grinned at the captivated expression.

He wrapped his hands around Inuyasha's hips, stopping the human's movements while he kept rolling his own hips.  
His lover's legs were on either side of his own, and he spread his thighs, forcing Inuyasha's legs wide open.

Koga watched Sesshomaru's golden eyes darken with aroused interest; the youkai now had a clear view of his member sliding in and out of Inuyasha's tight entrance.

Gods, he loved the sense of power and responsibility he felt being the only current dominant here with two of the most beautiful people he'd ever met.

Taking a gamble on the interest he saw in the demon's amber eyes, he drove up into his lover, holding the whimpering human still as he addressed the youkai as politely as he could manage at the moment. "Sesshomaru, you wanna help?"

The pale canine nodded urgently, still gazing at where their bodies were joined.

Making sure his words did not sound like an order, Koga smiled as he asked softly, "Why don't you come a bit closer and show your little brother how well he taught you to suck cock?"

With an eager look in his eyes, the older male shifted to kneel between their spread thighs, licking his lips.

Koga watched over Inuyasha's shoulder as the beautiful demon lord leaned closer, smirking at the soft gasp of pleasure the human made when his member disappeared between soft lips.

X~X~X~X~X

Inuyasha's whole body tingled with pleasure as Koga skillfully pumped into his sweet spot, and Sesshomaru began putting his lessons to use.

The pale demon was working him as though he'd been doing this for years, golden eyes gazing up at him through dark lashes and silver bangs.

Inuyasha moaned in bliss, glad that Koga's hands held his hips still. This kept the wolf's thrusts from shoving his own throbbing member into his brother's mouth too hard.

Gods, this was incredible!

Inuyasha whimpered and bit his lip, trying to suppress his too-eager climax.

As a human, he didn't have near the stamina or control he did as a hanyou, and this felt so damn good!

He began pleading for mercy, not wanting to come so embarrassingly soon. "Ahh, please...too fast...gonna co-come!"

Warm breath fanned his neck and shoulder as Koga chuckled. "We're gonna make you come too fast, hmm? What do you think, Sesshomaru? Should we go easy on your little brother?"

Inuyasha watched as the pale demon gave a slight shake of his head, still licking and sucking on his member enthusiastically. He whimpered at the thought that they were conspiring against him. "Traitors."

His body began to tighten, every muscle in him starting to quiver as the demons synched their movements.

Inuyasha knew he was outnumbered, so he stopped fighting his rapidly approaching climax, riding the waves of pleasure his brother and best friend were giving him.  
He moaned, squirming as much as he could between them as his body tightened unbearably. Oh, gods, he was about to come, and Sesshomaru was still sucking him.

Gasping, he tried to warn his brother. "Ahh, Se-Sessh stop! Gonna come, sto-stop!"

The youkai gazed up at him, under no obligation to listen to a human his submissive side didn't sense, and kept sucking. Inuyasha tried again, lifting one hand to the demon's forehead and pushing weakly. "Fu-fuck, 'niki, please! Gonna come!"

Sesshomaru had already been through so much lately, and Inuyasha didn't want him to have to do _this_.

At his protest, the youkai's amber eyes narrowed at him, and slender arms slid past his waist to wrap around Koga's back, holding them together.  
Inuasha shivered violently as his brother growled, sending vibrations into his body.

Against his shoulder, he heard Koga gasp. "Oh! I felt that! Fuck, that felt interesting! I don't think he wants to stop, muttface. Growl for us again, honey."

Inuyasha's body convulsed as the demon lord began giving a low, steady growl, sending constant vibrations into his body that Koga felt, too, judging by the moans of pleasure near his neck.

It was all too much, and the human cried out in ecstasy as his release blazed through him, curling his fingers into silver bangs while his seed shot down his brother's throat.

X~X~X~X~X

Koga growled in pleasure, watching over Inuyasha's shoulder as the mutt came violently.

Sesshomaru was swallowing like a champ, and he felt the older demon's sharp claws caressing his back, just hard enough to cause a pleasant sting.

Koga's own release slammed into him as Inuyasha's climaxing body tightened on him like a vice. "Ahhmmmah fuck yeah." he moaned as he shot his essence deep into his best friend.

Basking in the tingly waves of bliss, he placed a nipping kiss to the back of his lover's neck before laying back, rumbling contentedly. Sure, he had the stamina to go again, but he knew human Inuyasha couldn't take any more just yet.

Besides, he was incredibly satisfied with how his day had gone. Not only had he finally gotten to claim his feisty friend's human form, he'd gotten to show the Dog Demon Lord just what wolves were made of. Well at least _this_ wolf!

All in all, he'd had a marvelous time, and he'd helped stop Sesshomaru's submissive side from hurting him. He was glad that he'd been able to help, and did not expect any more action, just happy to stay near his beauties until sunrise, when Inuyasha's demonic side would return to keep Sesshomaru safe.

Laying on his back with his eyes closed, Koga did not see the significant looks, subtle gestures, and silently mouthed words that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were exchanging, including the wicked smile both brothers wore.

 _End of ch15- Mission:Inuyasha_

Ohh, what could the brothers be planning? Something naughty, that's for sure ;)

Update since the beginning of this chap: I GOT THE JOB! So, we can consider Internet safe, but of course this means updates/posts and any messaging/emailing will be affected and quite possibly delayed.  
I could get rushed chaps out, but I refuse to sacrifice quality, and if you are a fan, I'm sure you agree that it'd be better to take my time and get good chaps out rather than rush and give y'all crap, right?

I still do not intend to abandon my stories, readers or any friends I've made on here :)

Next time - Ch16: A Night of Sharing

Another lemon (but who?) and they settle down for the night. Sess might ask something that Koga and Inuyasha don't wanna answer..


	16. A Night of Sharing

Disclaimer *raises eyebrows* Really? After all this, does anyone think there is any possible way I own them? No rights, no profit, blah, blah, blaaaah!

~'Decisions, Decisions'~

 **Thank you for all the love and support! I've missed it here on ff!  
**

 **Warnings:** Language, lemon, a rather brazen Sess, and some cozy fluffiness after the lemon!

.

.

 **Chapter 16: A Night of Sharing**

.

Previously~ _*Laying on his back with his eyes closed, Koga did not see the significant looks, subtle gestures, and silently mouthed words that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were exchanging, including the wicked smile both brothers wore.*_

.

Still enjoying the leftover tingles from his release, Koga groaned when he felt Inuyasha pull off of his still-hard member and move away. "Muttface?"

He heard his friend chuckle somewhere off to the side. "Open your eyes, mangy wolf. You'll like this."

He opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru crawling out of the hot spring from between his legs, moving to straddle his body on all fours. The erotic sight made Koga growl approvingly.

The youkai was so gorgeous; soft lips a bit swollen from the attention he'd given Inuyasha, golden eyes hungrily roaming his body, and the slender body and long silver hair were dripping wet.

This sight alone made Koga ready to bust another load, and he grinned seductively. "Whattcha doin', Sesshomaru?"

The older demon gave him a look that plainly said, 'Isn't it obvious?' as he moved to straddle the wolf's hips.

Seeing the passionate desire in the amber eyes, Koga gently ran his hands up the sleek thighs until his fingertips were on the curved hip markings. "Aww, were you feeling left out, pretty youkai?"

Sesshomaru nodded, giving a little pout that made Koga smile as he shifted into the perfect position. The amber eyes met his, and the other royal canine tilted his head.  
Koga realized the submissive was seeking his permission for what he was planning, and he smiled reassuringly as he began tracing the sensitive hip markings with his claws. "It's alright, Sesshomaru. This what you want?"  
He tilted his hips upwards to brush the slick head of his member against the older male's entrance, and Sesshomaru nodded with a soft whimper. "I want to do it, please?"

Koga was confused for a moment, then Inuyasha spoke up from his sprawled-out position several feet away. "Let him control the movement for a bit, wolf-boy."

Koga nodded in understanding; last year, Inuyasha had helped him indulge his own cycle-suppressed dominance the same way. He smiled up at the demon lord perched on top of him. "Alright honey. I'll stay still for you. Well, as long as I can, anyways."

Sesshomaru began carefully shifting his hips, and Koga growled in pleased approval as tight heat started to envelope his member. "Ahh, that's a good youkai."

Sesshomaru whimpered at the praise, sinking down until Koga was completely buried in the silky warmth. The wolf grinned as clawed hands settled on his chest and the older canine carefully rocked his hips. Koga lifted up on his elbows, watching the proud, gorgeous submissive riding his length.

The movements were on the cautious side, so he figured the lethal demon didn't have much experience being on top and riding, but still, he was doing a damn fine job. Koga gave a soft growl of pleasure when the youkai found the perfect angle and started riding him with more confidence, making sweet little moans of ecstasy.

Koga lifted one hand to the royal canine's face, letting his other fingers tease the sensitive cheek markings while he lightly dragged his clawed thumb over the soft, swollen lips. "Does muttface taste good as a human?"

Sesshomaru moaned and nodded, pressing his lips against his thumb. "So good."

Koga smirked playfully up at the older male who still rode his throbbing body like he owned it. "You gonna share?"

 **X~X~X~X~X**

At the wolf's words, Sesshomaru leaned down and placed his parted lips against Koga's, still rocking his hips. Immediately, the younger male's tongue invaded his mouth, seeking traces of Inuyasha's essence.  
Koga moaned into the kiss, and Sesshomaru gasped when the slim hips rolled under him, shoving the thick member deeper into his body as he came down.

His dark dominant broke the kiss, growling softly. "Ahh, damn, sorry. Can't stay still no more."  
He nodded urgently, panting as he rode the wolf's rolling thrusts, the slick member pumping into his sweet spot.

Sesshomaru shivered in delight when the ookami slid a clawed hand into his hair, gently gripping a handful. The light tugging sensation sent currents of tingles through his body, causing him to moan in pleasure. Everything Koga did felt so good, just like when Inuyasha took care of him. It was as if being with them during his first submissive cycle had been written in the stars.

Just then, a flutter of discomfort interrupted his rhythm. At first, he didn't understand, but as the feeling grew stronger, he realized...His submissive side was disturbed that he was on top and in control, just like when he'd ridden his brother earlier.  
Apparently, he could only be in charge for a short time before it bothered his cycle-born submissive side.

Sesshomaru froze against his will, unable to keep going in his current position. Instantly, Koga stilled under him, concerned sapphire eyes lifting to his. "Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

He tried to answer his dominant, but only a soft whimper escaped him.

The younger demon's electric blue eyes filled with understanding as he whispered, "Your submissive side? It don't want you riding no more?"

He nodded, and Koga gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok, I know how to calm it down."

Sesshomaru felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and a heartbeat later, he was on his back, and the Prince of Wolves was above him, still firmly embedded in his body.

The more passive position immediately began to soothe his submissive side, and he gave a soft, thankful whine as he nuzzled under the ookami's jaw. His reward was a pleased huff of air that fanned over his ear. "You're welcome, beautiful. Glad you feel better."

He shifted under the other canine, rocking his hips invitingly. Koga lifted his head to smile down at him. "Ahh, you _are_ feeling better, ain't ya?"  
He nodded and lifted his legs to wrap them around the younger male's waist. His royal dominant began pumping into his body, not roughly, but hard enough to reassure his submissive side.

Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure, arching into the comfortingly possessive thrusts of the wolf.

Then, Koga leaned down to breathe into his ear, "I know you can't smell him, but _listen_. His heartbeat and breathing...so fast, so hard...he likes watching."

Sessshomaru obeyed, focusing his hearing towards Inuyasha while the dark ookami continued pumping into his sweet spot.

Oohhh..the human's heart was pounding, and he was panting raggedly, giving a tiny moan every few breaths. Knowing that his little brother was affected by watching, Sesshomaru whimpered with increased pleasure and bucked his hips against Koga, who chuckled warmly into his ear. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Knowing he's excited by watching me fuck you?"

The dirty, domineering words spiked through him, inflaming the rush he was getting from Inuyasha watching. He nodded urgently, panting and moaning at his dominant in his effort to answer. "Gods, yes! Please, Koga...wan' him to see."  
The thought of Inuyasha being aroused by watching the wolf claim him thrilled Sesshomaru more than he could believe, the unexpected excitement setting every nerve on fire.

Koga seemed to understand perfectly, whispering against his ear, "Wanna give him a show?"

He nodded frantically, body burning with pleasure and anticipation.

The wolf leaned up, staying buried in him as clawed hands began caressing his thighs. He loosened his legs from around his dominant's waist, and Koga hooked his hands behind his knees.

The dark demon spread his thighs and pressed them towards his chest, leaving him open and vulnerable. Sesshomaru cooperated with the younger male's manipulation of his body, even welcoming the manhandling for all it's naughty purposes.

He gasped in pleasure when his dominant resumed pumping into him, ravishing his body with long, smooth strokes.

He heard Inuyasha's heart speed up even more, and Koga winked at him. The wolf began timing his thrusts with the watching human's pounding heart, and it swiftly sent Sesshomaru over the edge. He cried out as he came, his essence shooting over his stomach and chest while the pulsing member inside him erupted and filled him with liquid warmth.

 **X~X~X~X~X**

Inuyasha was cursing his human form's recovery time to hell. Watching Koga and Sesshomaru together had been arousing as fuck, but his cock didn't seem to be getting the message.  
He was only partially hard, yet he could feel the tingling pressure as though he were about to cum, and he was panting like he was the one who'd just gotten fucked.

Gods, that had been such an erotic sight, beginning to end. From the moment Sesshomaru had crawled out of the hot spring to straddle the wolf, Inuyasha had been watching from several feet away, feeling like some kind of naughty voyeur.

He had a feeling both demons had noticed, but neither had paid him any mind. Not that he minded that much; he was human right now, so it didn't seem like a big deal for the demons to focus on each other.

But _damn_ , his body was aching badly, and human recovery time was ridiculous! He palmed himself a bit to ease the pressure, watching as his brother and best friend got into the hot spring to rinse off.

Then Koga gestured at him to join them. "C'mere, muttface."

Inuyasha crawled over to the hot spring and slipped into the warm water to sit by his brother, who leaned against him and nuzzled his neck under his hair.  
He stroked the sky-silver mane as Koga addressed the youkai. "Alright, Sesshomaru. I want you to stay here with Inuyasha. Don't worry 'bout your submissive side; I ain't leaving the cave, so I'll still be close enough for you to sense. Besides, your submissive side won't hurt you if you do what your dominant says, and I say stay right here with muttface, ok?"

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru nod his understanding as the older male snuggled up to his side, hearing a murmured, "Ok, wanna stay with otouto. Thank you, Koga."

Inuyasha smiled his own gratitude up at the ookami; not only had Koga helped the demon lord, making him feel better and bringing him pleasure, but now the wolf had given them a reason to stay close.

The demonic prince smiled back, then climbed out of the hot spring, and Inuyasha could hear him moving about the cave. He kept his eyes on Sesshomaru, though, focusing on the satisfied-looking demon as he asked gently, "Feel better?"

His brother nodded, sliding an arm around his waist. "Thank you for not leaving, Yasha."

He smiled as he kissed the Killing Perfection on the temple. "You're welcome. Hey, you know, you and Koga look really good together."

Sesshomaru gave him a shy smile as he whispered, "You, too. I liked watching him take you."

Inuyasha chuckled as he continued stroking the long ice-silver hair. "Yeah, we're totally corrupting you, big brother."

The pale demon simply shrugged, the amber eyes holding his. "I do not care. I find that I am enjoying my corruption at your hands, little brother."

Inuyasha caught his breath as the older male nuzzled his hand, keeping those golden eyes on him.  
Even after everything that had happened since Koga had led him into that thicket, it still blindsided him when his proud brother offered such a display of his deeply submissive side.

At the moment, freshly fucked and curled up to his side, the lethal youkai looked vulnerable and trusting and absolutely delicious.

Inuyasha bit his lip thoughtfully; being dominated should have soothed Sesshomaru's cycle-born submissiveness, yet the demon was licking and nuzzling his hand with that look he got when he wanted to offer himself.

"Aniki, you alright?" he whispered, and saw the fine brows knit together in a confused way as his brother replied quietly. "I am very glad Koga came and was able to help, and you are pretty as a human, but I want my hanyou back. At least, my submissive side does. It...it's trying to get him back."

The older male licked his hand again with a soft whimper, and Inuyasha's heart clenched at the sad, lost sound. Wanting to comfort the warped Lord of the West, he spoke gently. "Shh, it's alright. Just a little while till sunset, then I'll change back into a hanyou. Sesshomaru, you...you do know that it wasn't your fault that I changed, right? You didn't do anything wrong to make your dominant leave."

He knew he was right when the striped cheeks reddened, and the amber eyes slid away from his as Sesshomaru gave a deep whine. "I do know that, Yasha. You are a hanyou, so you have a human night; all half demons do. But it...it feels as if it is my fault. I should've tried harder, done better. I should never have mentioned our past, I should have listened better and been more obedient and-"

Unable to bear his brother's guilt-ridden words, Inuyasha gently laid his fingers over the soft lips, causing startled golden eyes to lift back to his. He spoke carefully willing the demon to believe him. "Sesshomaru, you have done nothing wrong. You've been doing so good, and behaving very well for me and for Koga. If your submissive side says you've been disappointing either of your dominants, the hanyou or wolf-boy, then it is lying to you. I don't wanna hear you talk like that anymore, cause you've done great and we're both proud of you. You haven't done **anything** wrong."

Sesshomaru watched him for a moment, obviously debating with his submissive cycle that was fucking with his mind.  
Then the tense features relaxed, and Inuyasha felt the lips under his fingers curving in a smile.  
Wanting to see the smile, he lowered his hand, memorizing how happy his big brother looked at the moment.

Ready to get out of the water, he glanced over his shoulder to see Koga nodding approvingly. Apparently, the wolf had heard Sesshomaru's insecurity and Inuyasha's response.

His friend smiled at him, them gestured with his hand. "C'mon, lovebirds. I think we've earned ourselves a break, don't you?"

Both brothers looked to see that their wolf companion had been hard at work; there was a pallet of furs near the small fire, and Koga had cooked the rest of the deer meat so it wouldn't spoil. The roasted meat sat between the fur pallet and the fire, as well as a pitcher of fresh water from the waterfall that shielded the three canines from the outside world.

Inuyasha smiled happily as he and Sesshomaru joined the ookami on the pallet.

.

 **End of ch16:A Night of Sharing**

Alrighty, finally got this update done! I truly apologize to y'all for taking so long; it broke my heart every day that I couldn't work on this. Life sux, but I won't bore you with the details lol. Ahhh, it's good to be home :)

Next time: Ch17: Sunrise and a Fight

Later, my Awesomely Addicted Admirers! (lmao, private joke for FreakyPoet) 


	17. Update 6-7-17

ATTENTION TO All READERS & FRIENDS!

First of all, I can't apologize enough for my extended absence. As of right now, typing this on WordPad, it is 2:34am Wed May 3, 2017. It has been approximately 5 to 5 1/2, maybe 6 months since I've been online.

To anyone that is 'following' or 'favoriting' me and my fics, I apologize that this is not actually an update. I promise that as soon as it's possible, I WILL be posting again.

So many things have gone wrong in the world of SesshomaruFreak. Since November of 2016, I have gotten divorced, moved from Arkansas to Michigan to live with my mom and little sister, and my health hasn't improved.

I now live in a 'village' where the gas station is the only store. I have no Internet access except Walmart's wifi in the next town. I do live closer to my family, but I no longer have any friends close by. My friends, my 'adopted' family, all live in Ar or are only online.

My world basically fell apart, and I still think of this site daily, regretting the fact that I haven't been able to get on here to update anything or tell y'all I'm still alive.

Fuck, I miss Internet! (yeah, I've still got a filthy mouth... pretty sure it's actually gotten worse) No Google, no email, no youtube or netflix, no fanfiction sites, no social media. I miss being able to watch anime and amvs, or look up music and dirty yaoi pics, I miss my fellow freaks, and omg I miss facebook! *considers throwing tantrum*

Oh and to add to my mental issues (depression and anxiety) I'm also trying to cope with the fact that I turn 30 this year, divorced and living with my mother. I have no insurance (so no doctor), no income of my own, no resources, hardly any real privacy, no outlet, no connections.

*deep breath* I'm sorry; this has come out as more of a rant than I originally intended. That's what happens when you have no way to really vent and shit builds up.

I don't even know when I'll be able to post this so that you know I didn't abandon you.  
I don't know when I'll have reliable Internet access again (as it is, I think I'm gonna have to drive 12 miles to walmart to MAYBE get this posted. Don't even know if it'll work.)

I miss all of you so much! FreakyPoet, BlackFox, IcyDoodles, Ayame99, Spunky, Nikki, my 'little brother', Ryuu No-Taisho, BloodyMadQueen, everyone that I exchanged messages with about anime, fics, yaoi, life, the meaning of the universe... I miss you so fucking much! If I didn't mention you by name, please forgive me; I've been through a lot, and the omission wasn't intentional.

I swear on my life that the moment I am able to, (ie: once I have Internet) I will be posting again. I will be messaging again, and I will be on facebook (Sarah Mingues (Snyder)) If you send a friend request, let me know who you are. I will be on other sites as Sarah Mingues, Sarah Snyder, or SesshomaruFreak. BTW Mingues is my married name, I just can't afford to have it changed back to Snyder cause Michigan charges $300.00 to do so.

Anyways, I will be online on a regular basis as soon as possible, though 'possible' may still be a ways off. So, if you message me, send a friend request, or email me (paininas yahoo . com) Hell, if you try to reach me through ANY online method, please don't take it personally if you don't get a response for a while. It's just because I haven't been able to do anything about it.

I will have to redo every single document in my document manager since they get deleted after 90 days. BUT for what it's worth, I do still have all my notebooks, my imagination, and my plot kittens!  
I still love Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as my main couple, but omg Renji and Byakuya (Bleach) own timeshares in my mind these days!  
Would love some messages/reviews on what my fellow freaks are looking forward to the most!  
That'll give me something to look forward to whenever I am able to get back on here.

All my love,  
~SesshomaruFreak

 _6-7-17 I have a library with wifi in the next town, but I do not know how often I'll be able to get here. Just don't give up on me :)_


End file.
